Royally Lily
by LilyJames addict
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lily's a Lady, daughter to a Duke, and no one in the Magical world knows about it, apparently. What happens when she's assigned a summer project with Potter, the annoying son of the Minister? LJ.
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Ya Man. I is a ownin this here story. Es un buena cuenta, no? Yeah right, as if, for sure, OMG, lol.

:D

Note: This chapter is an introductory one, with more explanation than chitchat. THAT WILL CHANGE. I don't like writing long boring descriptions of what's going on, but it's kind of necessary to set up the story.

With one month to go until the end of school Hogwarts students were getting more and more excited. Because of this distraction, Professor McGonagall's sixth year class was not paying attention one whit.

McGonagall sighed in irritation. "Class," she barked, "You will pay attention to me. I have a very important assignment for you. It will be worth one quarter of your first semester grade next year."

Suddenly the class was silent. Most of the students there had to do well in seventh year; otherwise they would not graduate and get a good job. The only ones not paying attention were the four boys in the back, the Marauders. Or, more importantly, James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter was terrible at school and Remus was a perfect student. The reason James and Sirius were able to kid around all the time was because they backed it up with grades - effortlessly.

This was a constant annoyance to Lily Evans the resident redhead-with-an-exploding-temper. She was almost the top of her class, but not without some serious time commitment to her work.

"Good. Now, your projects are to be done over the summer with a partner _of my choosing_." The class started twittering. "I will be giving you your subject as well as partner in two weeks from now. Dismissed." McGonagall smirked to herself as the students immediately began talking amongst themselves, moaning about knowing, yet not knowing,

The students filed out of the class and headed to Potions.

"Hey Lily, you do you think you'll end up with?" Aurora, Lily's best mate, asked.

"I don't know. As long as it's not Potter or Black it doesn't matter." Lily spat out the Marauders names.

"Why do you hate them so much? They're really okay."

"First of all, I don't _hate_ them. I _extremely dislike_ them. Second, no they're not."

"Yes they are. Just because James likes you and has the guts to ask you out, and few do, doesn't make him bad."

"In my book, it does."

"Fine. But I don't have to agree with you."

"I'm not trying to make you."

Aurora sighed in exasperation; reverse psychology was obviously not useful against Lily Evans.

"Hello Evans, Rory. How's your day been?" The subject of their discussion appeared, along with his posse.

"Because of recent events it has taken a steep dive." Lily answered. Rory rolled her eyes.

James looked mildly concerned. "What happened?"

"You arrived." Lily said in disgust before sweeping off to class, leaving a baffled James and an amused posse, as well as Rory.

"She seems to have forgotten we all have the same class next." Sirius sighed. "I shall have to make fun of her bad memory."

Remus sighed and walked off with Rory towards the dungeons, with the other Marauders following along. Rory suspected they were planning their next prank, but she didn't mind, she was able to flirt with Remus, taking her mind away from her other problems.

When they arrived in class, Professor Slughorn had already begun, so they slipped into the back, leaving Lily with the Ravenclaw boys she was already situated with. She sent a pleading look to save her, but Rory was too engrossed with staring at Remus to notice.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, resigning herself to deal with hormonal teenage boys and an overzealous teacher.



The next two weeks passed without much ado. Lily and James continued their lover (as Sirius like to call them) spats, and the sixth year quieted down to study for their next-to-last end of the year exams.

So it came as a shock when they walked into Transfiguration and were told to line up against the wall. Soon, ripples of conversation were winding through the room, raising the tension and expectancy level.

McGonagall started calling students to their doom.

Lily looked around, bored that she was still standing. Remus had been paired with Rory, and Sirius with some guy from Ravenclaw. Apparently he was on their Quidditch team and the two of them had started up a 'friendly' banter.

"Miss Evans-" Lily looked up "and Mr. Potter will be working on animagus transformation and use. Also, how it was discovered and first done."

Lily stood in a daze before walking to her new partner. James opened his mouth. "Not a word, Potter." She cut him off.

As McGonagall walked to the front of the room she began explaining the assignment. "You will work together on this project and present next year. _You will work together._ I have slips that will need to be signed by each of your parents, saying that you did work together at both of your houses. Make sure these are signed or you will get half off on the assignment." She looked around at the students. "Do I make myself clear?"

The students all nodded in agreement.

"Now, you may start working together, but the classes will be used to review for finals. Who can tell me the theory behind conjuring?"

The class continued on, except for Lily, who was left in her day-mares. _Oh shit! James can't come to my house. James? _James!_ Oh no, oh no, oh no, he's getting to me! I'M CALLING HIM JAMES!_

"Miss Evans, is there something you wish to share with the class?" McGonagall's voice broke in.

Lily flushed bright red. "N-no." She stuttered.

James smirked as everyone looked back to McGonagall. "Nice look Evans." He whispered in her ear.



The next day Lily walked up to McGonagall after class. "Professor, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"What's on your mind Miss Evans?"

Lily had already figured out and worded her argument. "Professor McGonagall, James is a ditz. All he cares about is girls and Quidditch. Whenever I try and talk to him, he asks me out. There's no way I'll be able to work with him." Lily stated.

"Lily! Isn't that a little harsh?"

"I can't help it, it's the truth."

"Well, since this is a large project and _does_ account for most of your grade…I _suppose_ I could switch you with _someone_…" McGonagall trailed off as she noticed that Lily wasn't watching her any more.

Lily had just seen the paper McGonagall was filling out. It was the special commendation form that each teacher filled out for one person in each year. It was the form marking extraordinary effort and results in each particular class. The name for sixth year was James Potter. _Maybe he actually is good at something. If he's that good, it will help me get a leg up._

"I'll just have to tell him tomorrow that-"

"He's MY partner! You get that? MY partner," Lily butted in before walking towards the door.

"But I thought he was a ditz," wondered McGonagall out loud.

"Now professor," Lily said, turning back to the desk and her befuddled teacher, "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"



After that eventful day Lily's life took a twisted spin. She worked all day to her limits, trying to study the most possible for the end-of-the-year exams, then, when she went to bed, she tossed and turned dreaming of what James _Why did she keep calling him that?_ would say/do when he found out about her family history. It was something that she never told _anyone_ of while at Hogwarts. Outside of the magical world…well, everyone recognized her. It probably came from the fame of being the daughter of the man who was third in line for the crown. The current queen had two children, a daughter and a younger son, and then Duke Edward Evans.

Lily had spent her entire life being constantly watched after and talked about, within the noble's circles, and also among the newspapers -had she done anything scandalous, gone to the wrong party, hung within the wrong people- and among the fashion magazines -were her clothes of the proper caliber, were they in style. Lily had even started a fad when she showed up at a party with a pink bandana and large, fake beads on long strands.

She had been trying to annoy her mother that day, and instead of being different, people accepted that as what they should be wearing. Lily was tired of people constantly watching what she was doing and telling her it was wrong, or that it was _so_ cool, or _anything_. So when her Hogwarts letter arrived she leaped at the chance to escape the life that she previously thought inescapable.

The other muggle-educated at Hogwarts were either very uninformed about their country, or didn't dare to believe that they had a Lady in their midst.

The only thing that bugged Lily about no one knowing, was that she couldn't tell someone to do something and expect them to have it done. That, and that she couldn't invite her friends over during the summer. And now, letting James Potter of all people in on her big secret? Maybe there was some way she could get around this. Her parents would sign anything she gave them, maybe they wouldn't read it? She'd have to bank on that small, small possibility. It was the only way she'd make it through the summer.



The exams were had, and Lily passed with flying colors, closely trailed by Remus, James, Sirius, and Snape.

She was happy that summer had come, though the thought of it was dimmed by her fame and the fact that she still hadn't dealt with James.

On the train ride home she moaned to Aurora, "And I have to do that summer project with _him_, and he has to come to my _house_, and meet my _parents._"

Rory laughed. "You sound as if you'll be introducing him as your boyfriend."

Lily looked revolted. "_That's disgusting!_ My _boyfriend!_ As if!" She continued muttering under her breath.

"I don't understand why it's all that bad for him to come to your house. I mean, maybe you'll get to know him better and he'll turn out to be good."

"That's what I'm afraid of." _That and that he'll tell everyone of my status._

"Well, you better go talk to him and figure out your meeting schedule."

"Oka-ay." Lily groaned as she got out of her seat.

The two of them got up to find the boys' compartment, as Rory had to talk to Remus as well. When they got to their compartment, Lily muttered a brief prayer before entering.

"Well, well, well. Look-y what we have here." James smirked at Lily.

She groaned and almost turned and left, except that Rory had grabbed her arm and turned her to face her. "Just talk to him and get it over with. The sooner it's done, the sooner you can go."

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples before turning back to James' leer. "Okay Potter. I'm here to set up our meeting schedule for the summer." She turned to sit down across from him, but he pulled her back onto his lap.

"Comfortable?" He breathed in her ear.

"Let go of me." She said back, fighting against his grip. Apparently there was more to Quidditch than just flying though, because she couldn't get loose. Finally she gave up and turned so that she was half facing him. "Well?" She said.

"Done fighting?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk about our meetings of course." He said, his lips ghosting over her ear.

Against her will, she shivered. The worst part for her was that she knew she was turned on, and that James knew it as well. She swallowed. "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't you so what _me_, mister."

"I'm not. So?"

"So wh-." She stopped and looked at him. He smirked, she had almost fallen into his trap. "_So_, we'll meet at your house first and then plan further from there."

"You seem eager to come to _my_ house." He kept his knowing grin on his face.

Lily tensed, she had not forgotten that she was still on his lap. "Whatever Potter. Just tell me how to get there."

James could tell there was something going on at her home that she didn't want him to know, but he didn't push it. "Do you have floo?" Lily shook her head. "Well, I could come pick you up at your hou-"

"That won't be necessary."

James was now sure that it was something at her house. _Maybe she isn't well off and is embarrassed._ He figured that by now she would have caught on that his father was Minister of Magic. "Well, then, how should you get to my house?"

"Can I drive?"

"What?"

"You know, drive? As in, drive a car?"

"Oh, you mean those muggle carriages with mass and eliktricety?"

"With _gas_ and _electricity_, yeah, those." Lily said, smirking at James' incompetence when it came to muggle things.

He blushed.

"I like the look, Potter."

"Whatever. They don't work within my property. There's too much magic in the air for them to function properly. How 'bout we meet at this mall near my place and then portkey over?"

"Portkey?"

"Yeah, everyone in my family has one that goes to my house, in case of danger or anti-apparation jinxes we can portkey. Though I'm not licensed to apparate. Are you?"

"No. My birthday in July."

"Oh. I'll be turning seventeen this weekend. I suppose we _could_ do a side along apparation…"

"Maybe." Lily replied ambiguously. If only there were some way to avoid having him come to her house later on.

"So next Wednesday sound good? A week from tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Here's the address of the mall." James wrote it out and handed it over.

"Bye." She said to James. She was having trouble with the fact that she had had a smie normal, productive, conversation with James Potter. "Come along Rory, there isn't enough time on the ride to have you waste it in Remus' lap, let's get going now." Lily said, smirking.

Rory and Remus both blushed bright red.

"Bitch." Rory muttered as she passed Lily on the way out.

"I heard that Rory! Nothing gets passed me!" Lily said, walking out of the compartment.

"Do you think she'll notice her new hairstyle?" Sirius asked the compartment.

The rest of the compartment cracked up.

"I think she already did." Remus gasped as James conjured a mirror in front of Sirius.

Sirius took one look before letting out the highest pitch scream any of them had ever heard and then ran out of his compartment after Lily. "LILY EVANS! UNDO THIS AT ONCE! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS LILY! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! MY PRECIOUS, WONDERFUL, SEXY _HAIR_!"

The rest of the Marauders had started crying and gasping for air from the intense laughter, while Lily and Rory both smirked in their compartment, four carriages down.

The rest of the school heard the shriek, as well as the screaming, and looked out to see a rainbow Mohawk-ed Sirius Black sprinting down the aisle.

a/n that's it for the beginning. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had this idea going and I wanted to get it out there to know if I should continue, or if it was too cliché to read. I think that this story will just be a few chapters. lasting over the summer, maybe with an epilogue of the future. Please R&R


	2. John Palmer

Dislaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Note: Sorry if the chapter is short, I was trapped into playing Scrabble with my brother and dad.

Quote of the Day: Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society. - Mark Twain



Lily sighed as she flopped onto her bed. _Yes! I'm finally going to get some peace in my life._ The pick up system from the train had been quite an ordeal for Lily.

Apparently there weren't enough rebellious royals running around the country and when the press had seen one walking down the street they couldn't pass up the chance. Lily hadn't seen them, as she was focusing on making it to the corner where her chauffer was supposed to pick her up. As she stood there a reporter came up and flashed a picture of her before bombarding her with questions. She didn't even try to answer them, she only tried to extract herself and send the woman away. But before she was free another reporter came, and another, and another, and another. Soon there were fifteen reporters clamoring for her attention, and all Lily wanted them to do was leave her alone. Of course, people noticed the disturbance and, it being the center of the shopping district in downtown London, they recognized the noble.

Just as Lily was contemplating taking out her wand her chauffer drove up in her personal limo and two guards jumped out and cleared a path to the rear door. Seconds later her personal guard was in the back with her and the extra guard was in the passenger seat and the driver took off. Lily watched the mob as she pulled out, with all their cameras flashing and the reporters asking questions. She sighed, I_ don't know if this is worse or better than Potter as constant annoyance._

When she got to her family's estates she was free to do as she wished, and she wished nothing more than to get a good nights sleep.



When Lily finally awoke in the morning it was to her maid drawing the curtains in her room.

"Mmmmmmm." Lily moaned into her pillow. It was so nice and fluffy and comfortable.

"Come now my Lady, it is nearly nine fifteen and there is much to do today."

"Annieeeeeeee, I don't wanna get uuup." Lily groaned again. "It's too early."

"No it's not, your parents and sister were up three hours ago and they have already eaten and begun the day's work." Annie, Lily's maid since she was five, said.

"Bully for them." Lily mumbled into her cover."

Annie calmly walked over to the master bed and tore the sheets off her bed.

"ANNIEEEEE!" Lily screeched. She curled into a ball, trying to preserve the warmth of the now-missing covers.

"Good. Now that you're up we can discuss what you will be doing today." She said as she walked over to Lily's room of a closet.

"I swear you torture me like this on purpose." Lily grumbled as she stumbled her way to the bathroom. She turned on the tap to a reasonable temperature before stripping and taking a quick shower. She walked back into her room with a bathrobe and a towel around her hair to see some of the most hideous clothing she owned spread across her bed. "I _refuse_ to wear _any_ of that _rubbish_." She declared.

"You will wear it because it is the proper clothing of a high noble receiving guests."

"Receiving guests? Who said anything about guests?"

"Your father's brother and his family will be coming to join you today."

"Aww, Annie, you _know_ I can't stand Uncle Evan and Aunt Vicky. And do you remember the last time Matt and Mikey were free in this place?" Lily whinged (a/n such a funny word those Brits have come up with :D).

Annie looked at Lily foully. "Yes I do remember. I also remember you starting _and_ encouraging the food fight that ensued."

Lily looked away bashfully. "We-ell, I might have encouraged them a _little_."

Annie gave her a hard look.

"Okay, okay, so I planted the idea. But only because _Lady_" -she said sarcastically- "Petunia was being a bitch."

"That's another thing. Proper nobles do not swear. It is a vulgar and vile thing to do, and only something commoners would do."

"Well I'm hardly proper am I? I go to a magic school for nine months out of twelve to learn how to conjure and trick, then I come home to live in solitude. Except I'm constantly flocked by reporters every time I leave the property. I can't see my friends from school because none of them know of my status - nor do I want them to." Lily said as she noticed Annie about to point out that there was nothing wrong with them knowing. "Do you know what it's like to be as good as royalty? Everyone constantly watching your every moves, no room for mistakes? I can't go out in public without looking perfect, without acting perfect, without _being_ perfect. So, sorry for wanting a little leeway when I'm alone at home with my family." Lily finished her speech and swept out of her room, her bathrobe flaring slightly.

Annie shook her head as she watched her mistress go. _She's finally grown up, though she might want to try exiting with a little more clothing next time._



Once Lily left her room she realized two things: one, that if she could get out soon enough Annie wasn't going to stop her from not meeting her family, and two, she wasn't wearing any clothes.

It was a good thing she prepared for all situations.

She ran down to the stable and climbed into the loft and began searching around for her loose floorboard.

"Looking for these?" Lily looked up at the familiar voice.

"John! I haven't seen you in forever!" She ran over to hug the young man, and then grabbed her bag.

"I assume you were milady." He said, smirking slightly.

Lily took a step back. "Well, I figured it was always good to keep some normal clothes hidden in case my mother decided to purge my closet." She said, smiling back.

"Well, I got into a spot of trouble a little ways back and was sentenced to clean the loft, don't you notice?"

"Yes, instead of smelling like old hay it smells like new hay." She said, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Fine." He huffed. "Don't appreciate the backbreaking work I did. Forking all'o'the hay downstairs, washing these old boards and repairing the rotted and loose ones, which was when I found your stash, and then sorting the good hay and the old, moldy hay before forking in back up here." John tried to keep a straight face but ended up smiling.

"Oh, poor baby, did I hurt? Do you want mommy to come and kiss it all better?" She said, joking.

"Well, I do have this bruise, right on my head." He said, showing her the top of his head. He had to lean over a considerable amount to get to her level, as he was about 6'3" and she was 5'7".

"Awwww, let me kiss it." She said, leaning over to kiss his bruise. "Do you have any other boo-boos?" Doing her best to sound the concerned mother, but her voice was constricted due to the effort not to laugh.

"Yeah," John replied huskily. "Right here." He said, pointing to his lips.

Lily leaned in a little until she realized what she was doing, but John followed through and kissed her.

It was sweet and passionate. As if he wanted to take it further, but controlled himself, not to scare her away. He brought her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

John pulled away slowly, but not far away, as in: his body was still pressed against against hers and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it in anymore." John whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Somewhere along the way the towel had come off.

"That's okay." Lily breathed. While it hadn't been her first kiss, in fact it was somewhere near forty -don't frown at her, they were respectable relationships- it was definitely one of the better ones. "We could continue if you wanted to…" She trailed off in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

John connected them once again, in a searing kiss filled with want. Lily thought she might actually get somewhere this summer, but their embrace was interrupted by John Sr. "John! Lad, come here right now. I know you're in here somewhere."

John pulled away from Lily slowly, with a sexy animal grin adorning his face. He took his time climbing down the ladder and jumping with six feet still to go. His father watched his descent with a questioning look on his old and lined face.

"I've just been going through the hay. With that storm a few days ago and the heat coming it wouldn't do to have the barn catch on fire."

His father gave him a look and his eyes sparkled, but he did not question his son again. "The horses need to be taken out to graze and I want them rubbed down when they come back. His Grace the Lord Duke's brother is coming. _With_ his family." He added with an annoyed tone in his voice.

_I completely agree with you_. Lily said in her mind.

"Yessir." John replied, going to get the whistle and the dogs they used to round up the horses.

As soon as Senior had left Lily grabbed the pole from the room to the floor and slid down (a'n you know, like firemen have?) "Maybe I can help?" She said in a look voice, imitating a boy. She had changed from her bathrobe into sweats and a tee, clothes that didn't have very much shape, with her hair pulled under a cap, therefore she could pass for a boy.

"Ay, lad, you can help." John did in an imitation of his father. Both cracked up, but regained their composure as they began to open up the stalls for the horses. When they were ready to go, John offered his hand to Lily. "Bareback hurts milady, and you haven't been on a horse in almost a year."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've been on brooms and hippogriffs. Stop coddling me, I'm not some lady that will break with a breath of wind." She said as she jumped and pulled herself onto one of the mares.

John lifted his eyebrows. "Then are you up to a race?"

"Stakes?"

"Winner gets a kiss."

"Then is isn't really a stake, seeing as we both get to partake in it."

"Pride. Pride that you beat me, the best stablehand and man with horses for miles around."

"Man?" Lily said goadingly.

John gave her a look with a smirk.

"You're nought but seventeen, almost eighteen. Only a year older than I."

"It's the year that makes a difference."

"Fine, for pride. You had better make this worth it. I don't want any flimsy race where you lag behind on purpose."

"Agreed." He said, before taking off and blowing his whistle.

The dogs began barking at the horses and herded them towards the pasture. Lily's mare was caught in the fray, but soon pulled out.

"Damn." She said once she saw the head start John had gotten. She kneed her horse into a full-blown gallop. She had picked her favorite horse, a black Arabian thurougbred, while John was on his horse, a dappled horse that, while good, was no match for Lily's Arabian lightning.

It was a close call, but Lily took the definite lead at the end and jumped the gate in the end. She turned to watch John come over the fence, and his horse made it, but he wasn't on it. Lily immediately panicked, accidents from horses had the high-risk potential of being fatal.

"John! JOHN? JOHN. WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled.

A moan reached her ears and she looked in the direction she came from. There was a dark lump on the ground.

She raced towards him and dismounted quickly. "John! John are you alright? Did you break any bones?" She noticed him shaking and rolled him over.

He was laughing.

"JOHN JACOB PALMER! HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched, trying not to smile, it was a good prank and she _had_ fallen for it.

"I have a bruise…right here." He said, grinning and pointing to his lips.

Lily hit his shoulder and kneed him in the balls, as a warning to him about pranking _her_ in the future.

He gasped in pain while trying to control his laughter. The result was that while he was hunched over and holding himself, he was still shaking and tears were forming in his eyes.

Lily walked back to her horse and mounted it. "I must be going, this sun is doing nothing for my Snow White appearance. "I plan on collecting my prize sometime soon." She said, winking at John, and then galloping off to the stables to rub down her horse.

a/n this isn't the best chapter as far as I'm concerned. I think the later on stuff is more interesting, but that might just be me.

thank you to: potterchik, (-), kookie92, Leonie Leo, futurePOTUS, asianhomiequeen101, GiddyGirlie, thepoweroflove, and angie, for reviewing my story. to some nine in one night may not be a lot, but to me- you guys made me so happy :D

please R&R


	3. His House and the Arcade

Disclaimer: I'll tell you when I buy the rights to Harry Potter. Until then you can pay my in reviews.

Note: Wow 15 reviews in two days. I must say that I am pleased. I must be doing something right, now if I can just figure out what that is :D. If I every stray in the writing of my story, please let me know and I will do my best to correct it…if I have the time…and if I feel like it…. but at least I will know! And knowledge is power, as they say.

PS By any chance, has anyone ever met "they"?

PPS 12 pages in word!



The following week flew by for Lily, spending time in her room, on her horse, snogging John Palmer, all the good things in life that she had been denied while away at school.

Well, she hadn't been denied boys, but they rarely lasted and none were as good as John.

All too soon it was Wednesday and Lily was getting ready to drive her yellow Lamborghini Murciélago LP640, (a/n I don't know how many of you are car junkies, but if you are this has a V12, if you aren't - let's just say it's a really fast European sports car) when her father stopped her.

"Just where do you think you are going Lily?"

Lily got out of the car to stand at head level. "I'm going to a mall, to meet a classmate from school. We're working on a project together."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In fact, if you could just sign on the dotted line, it shows that we worked on it together." Lily handed her father the sheet, hoping that he wouldn't unfold it.

He did. "Hmmmm, yes, I see. I'll sign this once she comes over here." He said, giving Lily a calculating look, though his eyes were twinkling.

"But dad, then they would know about my heritage, and then they'd probably spill it to the rest of school and I'd either get special treatment or the purebloods would torment me even more." She whined.

"No buts. Also, your blood is as thick as any of theirs, so there is no reason to be ashamed. Anyway, I'm sure if you asked this young lady frien-"

"Young man enemy." Lily muttered interrupting.

"What?" Duke Edward asked. "What did I tell you about interrupting? Now, what did you interrupt to say?"

"The classmate is James Potter. My nemesis, not friend. He's the one who's always asking me out."

"Then why is he so bad? I thought you like attention like that? I thought that is what every girl dreams of."

_Well, you thought wrong._ "No, he goes over the top. But that doesn't change anything. I have to meet him for the sake of my Transfiguration grade, so goodbye, I love you, and I'll see you later." She said, hugging and kissing her father on the cheek.

As she was about to leave her father caught her door. "Don't think you're going alone missy. I want someone to drive the car back, there are too many hooligans at the mall to leave this car sitting out."

Lily groaned, she didn't want to be seen with some big, stuffy guard in her flashy car.

Her father however, had a different idea. "Come on son, my daughter needs to leave _now_, I will not have you delaying her." He said, smiling.

Lily looked over to the passenger door to see John getting in the car. He smirked as he caught sight of her stare. "Didn't think I was going to pass up the chance to escort the lovely lady to her destination, as well as drive her wicked fast car back, did you?"

Lily turned to her father, but only saw his back disappearing around the corner. She turned and grinned at John. "Ready for the fastest ride you've ever had?"

"I don't know, it could be pretty scary. I mean, you might reach 80." (a/n 80mph, I'm sorry if you're not American, but I don't know any other system, so… I'll also me using Fahrenheit, and feet and inches, as well as lbs)

"Just you wait." She turned on the GPS that was installed especially for her and typed in the address of the mall. Once she chose a route she opened the garage.

Keeping to just 20mph over the speed limit while on her property she zoomed off as soon as she was outside the gate.

The route led her along a highway until she got to the town. While on the highway there was no speed limit (a/n hehe :D).

"So, how fast do you think I can go?" Lily asked.

"How fast do I think _you_ can go, or the _car_ can go?"

"Same thing." She said daringly.

"Ninety."

"Come on, I'm not a baby you know."

"Fine, a hundred." He said, smirking slightly. He had yet to meet a girl who topped a hundred (160kph).

Lily sped up until she was gliding along at a hundred. It was a good thing that the highway wasn't very popular, because not many other people traveled as fast as she. She turned to look at John, grinning. "Faster?" Not waiting for a response she pressed the car and kept speeding up until she reached 175mph (280kph). When she looked over at John she laughed at his expression of joy, incredulity, and a little bit of fear.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be looking at the road?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" She teased, but slowed down all the same. "I would show you the car's full range, but our turn's coming up and I don't want to miss it."

John stared at her. The ride was supposed to take two hours; instead it had taken them only a half an hour. "My respect for you has just jumped about fifty notches."

Lily laughed lightly. "I hope it was upwards?"

As she stopped at a stoplight John leaned over and kissed her. When the light turned green the car behind her honked and she took off without looking.

"I like a daring woman." John whispered in her ear as she turned back to the road.

Within five minutes Lily had pulled to a screeching stop in from of the mall. "I like leaving my mark." She commented as the got out and saw the long skid marks.

John pressed her against the car in a kiss, even though the roof only came up to her stomach. The people walking by either frowned (the elders) or giggled (the girls) or gaped (the guys) realizing that it was the hot chick driving the car. "So I'll pick you up when?"

"I don't know. I'll call you when I get here. Then while you come I'll have the chance to shop."

"I'll try and get here in an hour."

"Don't want to push the limits?"

"No, 'cause if I wreck the car I have to pay and I'll probably lose my job. If you wreck it your father might cancel your credit cards for a month." He said, grinning.

"You're just scared. Wuss." She said, goading him.

John just growled in annoyance and kissed her forcefully. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd never gone that fast before, except in the one place ride he'd taken to New York, but that didn't really count. The fact that the person driving the car was his almost girlfriend made him somewhat embarrassed. It was a definite blow to his male pride. (a/n stupid thing, male pride is. It gets in the way of so many good ideas. Ahh you guessed it, I'm a girl :D)

John slid into the seat through the window and pulled Lily down for one more quick kiss before zooming off, grinning. Lily smiled and walked towards the entrance. She saw James waiting on a bench next to the fountain inside.

"So who was that?" He asked sourly.

Lily frowned. "Just a friend."

"He looked like more than just a friend to me." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to a secluded corner.

"Where are we going?"

"My house, now hold my arm and don't let go."

He closed his eyes and willed both Lily and he to his bedroom in the port that had been added when he passed his test. He now closed it, so that no one else could get in by that way.

Lily looked around his room. "Don't you _ever_ clean your room?" Lily wondered.

"I can't find anything if it's all put away. Plus all that back bending is going to kill me one day."

"So is living."

"Fine so it can't kill you, by why take the chance?"

Lily sighed in exasperation.

"So where do you want to start?" He said.

"With your room. Either you clean it or we don't work here." She insisted.

James sighed and pulled her out of the room.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

James rubbed his eyes. "This is never going to work."

Lily opened her mouth but James held up his hand for silence.

"Okay. Deep breath in, and deep breath out." He muttered before facing her. He had his handsome grin on his face. "Hi, I'm James Potter, and you are?" He said, holding out his hand.

Lily took it warily. "Lily Evans. This is a wonderful house you live in." She said, catching on to what James was doing. He wanted a new start, Lily could give him that.

"It is, isn't it? It's been in my family for hundreds of generations, built by Gryffindor himself. We're actually his direct descendants, but somewhere along the line there was a matriarch and the name got changed. It was the only matriarch we've ever had."

Lily looked surprised, this made James the Heir of Gryffindor, as well as one of the oldest pureblood families, older even than the Malfoys, and yet they didn't hate muggles.

"As you probably know my father is Minister-"

"What?" Lily didn't know.

"Oh…yes, well, he is."

She didn't understand how James could be so nonchalant about his father being the head of government. _He's probably equal to me in both rank and blood_.

James gave her a quick tour of his mansion and described the surrounding land.

Lily was impressed, though she felt that her property was just as good.

James didn't know why he was showing and telling her most of his home-life, but it felt right, so he just let it flow. He watched her carefully, noting how her eyes lit up and the mention of Quidditch and the stables, as well as when he showed her his massive library. _She's probably never seen this much in a house before._

Lily looked at most of his stuff in awe, not because of its value, but because of its magicality. Everything in her house was just plain old, plain old muggle. But each artifact in James' house had a presence of rarity surrounding it.

When they walked through the family wing Lily stepped back in awe of the giant tapestry showing the family tree. It covered an entire wall, and in this room an entire wall was pretty big. Towards the bottom Lily saw James and his parents and next to them there was a burned patch of fabric. As she took a step closer, James called her into the next room. _I wonder what that was_.

Once he had shown her the whole house they retreated to the kitchen for some food and to sit down at a table and work.

"Where do we start?" Lily wondered.

"Well…what do you know about animagus?"

"They are people who can transform, at will, into a normal animal. There have been people who transform into magical beings, but the risk involved is high and they don't often live for long. You cannot choose the animal you turn into; rather, the animal chooses you, based on your personality and traits. For instance, dogs are loyal and protective and snakes are sly, cunning, and usually evil." Lily had been reading her textbooks on animagus.

James was impressed with her understanding of the basics. He, of course, knew it already because he _was_ an animagus. It would be interesting to see how he would use his knowledge without giving away his secret. "Good. I've been searching through my library with help from the elves and I found some books that might be useful." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with the books in his hand. "Tippy, if you can place those here." He said, gesturing to the table.

"Please call me if there is anything else you need, Master James." And disappeared.

"So, shall we start reading?" He suggested.

Lily responded by grabbing a book and flipping to the index and then to the pages she needed.

They passed the next five hours in almost silence, only taking a quick break for lunch before returning to work. Lily looked up at the clock to see that it was four in the afternoon.

"Oh! Look at the time, I must be going." She said.

"So soon?"

"Potter, it's been five hours since I got here."

"Oh. Okay, do you want me to apparate you back to the mall?"

"That would be helpful." She said, before wistfully looking at the books they hadn't gotten to yet. It was hard for her to believe that she had actually gone to James Potter's house, made small talk and then sat down to study. It just didn't seem possible.

"Would you like to take some books along?" He said, noticing her glance.

"I really couldn't."

"It's fine, really. Just don't lose or damage them. Here, if I shrink them they'll fit in your purse."

With a wave of his wand all of the books were the size of a sickle and he conjured a small, red velvet bag with Books stitched into in to put them in. "Now you won't lose them." He said, smiling. "We have to go back to my room to apparate out."

They walked slowly up the back staircase and into his room. When they reached the appropriate spot he waved his wand to open the passageway and then apparated.

Lily opened her eyes to see the hustle and bustle of the mall. As she turned to say thanks she saw James' grinning face.

"I'll owl about next time." He said, before disapparating with a small pop.

Lily stared at the air which had been occupied a moment before. She grinned and walked towards her favorite shop - the arcade.

Before she reached it she pulled out her cell and dialed her home number. As usual, the butler picked it up.

"The Duchy Evans manor. Who is calling?"

"Hey Bill, it's Lily. Can you call John to pick me up in my Murciélago?"

"Of course milady."

"Bill, you're three times my age, I've told you before, you can dispense with the titles. Save that for Petunia." Lily said laughing.

"Of course milady." Bill said, grinning slightly on his end of the connection. "I will have John leave immediately. Good day Lily."

"See ya later Bill." She said, ending the connection. _Now, let's see if I've gotten better at aiming yet._

Lily walked up to the sharpshooter line; it was just a laser shot at a screen, not an actual bullet.

"Hey hey hey little lady, what do you think you're doing over here? The Barbie games are over there." A boy who looked to be about nineteen said to her. His friends gathered around her, creating a six-foot wall on all sides of her. They were laughing at her audacity to come over to, what they considered, _their_ gaming area.

"Then why aren't you over there." She said, grinning. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, and it was always fun to show up boys who thought they were all that. _Just like I did to John this morning_. Her smile had taken a slight predatory edge to it.

Their leader laughed again. "I like you babe. You got the guts, let's see what you can do on this baby." He said, handing her the gun.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to hurt someone. I barely know how to work it." She played the innocent card.

"Alright doll. This is the trigger; you pull it back to shoot. You want to hit the targets on the screen. One shot to the heart or head kills them. Shots elsewhere wound, but don't kill." He explained slowly.

"Like this?" She asked as she started the game on the lowest difficulty. She shot at one and missed. Then she shot at another and hit him in the leg. Finally, on the third try she shot one in the head. Then, the wounded man shot her and the game ended.

The boys were all laughing. "I knew it babe, you couldn't ever beat this. Watch a real master." He said, starting the game for himself on high difficulty. He carefully aimed and shot and got most of them, but not all. He finished and turned around, smirking at Lily.

She looked at the scoreboard. "So where are you on there?" She asked, trying to figure out his name.

"I am the board." It was almost true, from fifteenth to third it all said Jake 46, Jake42, Jake39, Jake38, an so on and so on.

"Who are those top two then?" She wondered.

His smirk faltered slightly in annoyance. "They've always been there. They're the two everyone wants to beat, the masters."

"Let me have another go. Maybe I'll be better." She offered.

"Sure hon, you take as long as you want." His grin back in place.

Lily picked up the gun and got it comfortable in her hand before pressing start.

"Sugar, that's the high level, you might want to…" He trailed off.

As soon as the game began Lily was on top of it. She found every single shooter and shot him, in the head. At the very end she missed the last man and shot him in the leg. She typed in her name and the top fifteen showed up:

Master Red 60

Master Red 58

Master Blue 55

Jake 46

Jake42

Lily turned around grinning, the gang of boys stared at her in shock.

"_You're _Master _Red_?" Jake asked in a shocked whisper.

"It appears so."

"Ben!" He called the boy behind the counter over. "We found Master Red!" All of the boys in the arcade turned to look at them and saw Lily, standing there and grinning slightly with the gun in her hands.

"Master Red this is Ben." Ben bowed his head. "Ben, Master Red." Jake introduced them.

Lily had attracted quite a crowd in the arcade and everyone gathered in to hear her.

"Master Red, this is quite an honor. I must say that I am embarrassed to not have met you here before, as you are the only one to have every beaten SharpShooter3000."

"Ben, my name is Lily. Really, it's not that big of a deal. I beat it four years back when the place was almost empty. I have yet to meet Master Blue, but I have an idea of who it is, and I doubt he cares much either." She said smiling.

"Who?" Ben breathed.

"The friend who taught me to shoot." She said simply. _I didn't give you away friend. Plus, I doubt you know who Master Red is either. You always complained that you were supposed to be the best and you never guessed it was me._ "We have a sort of friendly competition going on between us."

The gathering around her had lessened and soon it was just the original gang and Ben.

"Can we buy you a snack?" Jake asked as Ben got another helper to man the desk.

"Sure, why don't we grab some pizza?" She said, laughing at their amazement still.

"The Pizza Shack is the best place in the mall for that." Ben said, leading the group towards the bar and restaurant.

The boys insisted on paying for Lily's meal and they made great conversation, though it was mainly banter.

Lily was introduced to each of them: Mike, Drew, Mark, Thomas, Pete, Frank, and Ben and Jake.

After spending half an hour at the Shack her phone rang and she picked up.

"Lily Evans." She said.

"Hey Lils, it's John. I'm almost there, you want to come out front."

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute."

She turned to her newfound friends. "Hey guys, my ride's here, so I gotta go." Then she registered the look of shock on their faces.

"You're _Lily Evans_? _Lady_ Lily Evans? Whose father is third in line…for the crown?" Frank asked quietly.

"Uh." Lily blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh My God." All of the boys breathed together.

Lily giggled and started cracking up.

They looked at her funny.

"I've never heard eight boys say 'Oh My God' in unison like that. It was so funny." She said, cracking up again.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing as well. "Maybe we _should_ start playing Barbie games." Thomas joked.

Lily stood up to leave and they stood up as well. Mark bowed. "Allow me to escort you to your carriage, milady." Holding out his arm.

Lily laughed again and took his arm. The group proceeded to the entrance, laughing and falling all over each other along the way.

When they reached the entrance they stopped as Lily continued walking towards John.

John was leaning against the hood of her Lamborghini in a pose usually seen in magazines.

Lily walked up to him and began speaking but he interrupted with a kiss.

The arcade gang had begun walking over when John looked up. His piercing blue eyes noticing them at last. "Lily." He whispered in her ear. "Why is there a gang of boys coming towards us?" He asked lightly.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Guys." She turned to them. "This is John. John, this is Mike, Mark, Frank, Ben, Jake, Thomas, Pete and Drew."

"Hey man." Jake shook his hand. "You got one crazy girlfriend there."

Drew had been looking behind them. "Is that the latest Lamborghini model there? The Murciélago LP640?"

John grinned.

"Can I get in it?"

"Why don't you ask the owner?" Nodding at Lily.

"Go ahead guys. Just don't wreck it, my dad won't let me drive the Ferrari's and I don't feel like getting around by horseback." She said, laughing.

The boys stuck their heads in the car and looked at the interior while John and Lily sat and talked.

When the inspection was complete they held the door open for Lily and John.

"Hey doll." Jake said as she turned the car on. "You'll never cease to amaze me kid. I hope you drop by again." He said standing back.

"Sure I will. I'll have to invite you guys over some time." They exchanged excited looks. "If you want to get together some time - my number's in the royal directory."

They looked pleased and called goodbye and she drove off (into the sunset…. naw).

"That was one crazy girl, man." Jake said to Ben.

"She's crazy, but she's a great friend. Plus she's the best SharpShooter around, she's loaded, _and she asked us to come to her mansion._" Mark added in.

"We're definitely going to have to take her up on that offer."

They dispersed in their homeward directions, with a promise of a fun summer ahead.



In the car John was questioning Lily about her day.

"It was fine, John. Really. No one came onto me, we were all just friends that met in the arcade."

"Okay, okay. Just wondering. I just got you and I'm not going to lose you." He told her.

Lily looked over to him. "How sweet. Does that mean the kisses are going to be more frequent or what?"

"I think we can arrange that." John said as he leaned over.



Somewhere in the countryside of England James Potter was considering his new strategy of winning Lily over. Not knowing that he had competition. And not knowing how close the competition was.



a/n Just so you understand, if most people saw a sports car- they'd associate it with someone who's rich, but seeing as James barely knows what electricity is, he doesn't know the difference.

I'll probably be able to update tomorrow, but then I have to go back to sailing camp and I won't be able to update daily. I should have the story finished by the end of summer. As to whether or not there is a sequel- it depends on what you want, and if there's anywhere to go with the story. As of right now, having a sequel would ruin the story.

Sorry if I screw up the proper titles and all, but I'm an American and all the royalty we have are the Clintons and the Hiltons :D all I know of royalty and titles are that which I've read in books.

You better have figured out who Master Blue is. I didn't exactly hide it.

And finally, sorry about all the a/n's, but there are some times I just feel the need to comment.

Thanks to: angie, xxquidditchjunkiexx, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotter, Leonie Leo, ReadingRobyn, asianhommiequeen, and futurePOTUS

Please R&R


	4. Pickin' up the Boys

Disclaimer:

Note: One of my reviewers (thank you oh so much) pointed out that I am wrong and I know nothing of royalty. I thought I had already addressed this, but I'll spell it out again. I'm American, I don't really follow politics all that much, the closest thing we have to royalty are the Kennedys and the Hiltons. What does that say about my knowledge? Not much. thank you for your time. Plus, Lily is almost royalty, don't you think that would have been mentioned in jkr's books? but it isn't. Meaning, _what class?_, that it's not true. it's _fan_fiction, not _non_fiction. it helps to go in without prejudice against people's knowledge.

now that I've finished telling you all how stupid I am. (:D no really, I only got one b+ this year I'm just naturally stupid…although you could argue since the rest were a's…. :D)

On with the story

Quote of the Day: (My personal favorite) "Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before." - Steven Wright



_Dear Lily,_

_My family is going on a cruise (magical) of the Mediterranean for the next month. Shall we meet the 17th of August? It's a Tuesday._

_Sincerely,_

_JP_

Lily looked at the letter. For some reason she felt slightly sad that she wouldn't be seeing James for a month, but she brushed off the feeling, instead she thought of the fact that she'd be spending a month with John. As well as the Arcade Gang, as she had taken to calling them.

_Dear James,_

_The 17th sounds fine. Take some books along to read and take notes on._

_Wishing Well,_

_Lily Evans_

As soon as her confirmation letter was sent out she started planning her next month. She had invited the AG over; maybe they could stay the night. After all, they had enough rooms. With this thought in mind she went to search out her father. Hopefully he was busy, he never seemed to pay attention if his mind was on more important things.

When she got to his office she knocked lightly and heard her father call her in. When she closed the door he was answering a phone call, so she sat down to wait it out.

"No, mother. We won't be taking any trips this year. --

You can drop by whenever you want. --

Yes. --

That sounds wonderful mother. We'll have your room prepared and ready. --

Yes, goodbye. --

Love you too mum. --

Bye." He finished, hanging up the phone.

"Grandmum being stubborn again?"

"Yes, quite. Now, what did you want to see me for?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if some friends of mine could come over and spend the night?" Lily asked, hoping he wouldn't ask if they were boys or girls.

"Normal or magical?"

"Normal." Bristling slightly at magical not being considered normal. What did that make her? _Ab_nomal? And this, from her own father. Oh well, he was clearly occupied.

"Okay. Will they fit in your room?"

"I was thinking they could use some of the spare guest rooms. They don't have to be fancy or anything. My friends aren't all that wealthy."

"Of course darling. If you could arrange it?"

"Yes father. Good day, I hope you sort out Grandmum." Lily said, smiling impishly. "Oh, and may I go to town today?"

"Yes, yes, just go."

Lily hugged her father and ran out of the room, straight into Petunia.

"What are you doing here, _freak_?"

"I live here." Lily said, her happy mood almost evaporating. Almost, but not quite, the smile on her face and bounce in her step remained.

"Not for long. Once I inherit you'll be disowned and out of here before you can say _magic_." Petunia finished in a hiss.

Lily was somewhat taken aback by the quality of her sister's voice all of a sudden and stepped back. Enough to allow Petunia to continue flouncing down the hallway with the full dress and petticoats on. (a/n whoever dreamed up that costume was a madman)

Lily continued back to her room to pick up her purse before taking off.

_Brief Explanation---_

Lily never went anywhere without her purse. Anywhere. To clarify, it wasn't really a purse. It was the size of a medium book bag that had handles (which she wore around her shoulder) and a detachable strap. It was made of jean material that used to be Lily's favorite pants, but when she grew out of them, she had a purse maker make a specialized bag for her. They were also the jeans she first beat SharpShooter3000 in. In the bottom corner her initials were stitched in next to a sailboat. Her wallet was also of some importance for her. She sailed quite a bit a few years ago, and still went out when she got the chance, and her boat -a byte- had a tape drive sail that eventually wore out from use. When she went to purchase a new one they offered to make a wallet out of the old one for memory's sake. This was why she never went anywhere without her jean bag and tape drive wallet.

_End of "Brief" Explanation---_

She went to the car stable and looked through the key rack. Because of the people coming over she would need a bigger car.

_Hummer or limo, Hummer or limo_ (a/n Hah! It wasn't arnie who got the first civ hummer, it was duke Edward evans:D) _I think I'll take the Hummer, seeing as I haven't really mastered turns in the limo. I'll get John to drive us back; he's had enough practice._

She opened the door and drove the Hummer out carefully; it was somewhat bigger than her Lamb. Outside her property she pushed the car so that it was flying down the highway at 110mph.

She reached the mall in about 45 minutes and parked it in the lot. It took up two slots instead of one. (It's an army hummer size, converted for civ streets with leather interior.)

She walked in, but on the way was stopped by some rather annoying teenage girls.

"Oh my God! IT'S LILY EVANS!" And with that everyone turned to look at the, only, redhead who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Before she could move anywhere there was a crowd converging on her from all directions. She did the only thing she could think of and ran into the arcade. Thankfully the gang was hanging around the desk with Ben.

"Hide me." She said as she ducked behind the counter. The guys looked at her in confusion and then looked up to see the crowd following her.

Lily had picked the right place, as there were two entrances to the arcade and they just pointed them trough.

After the crowd cleared out the boys pulled Lily up and had her sit on the counter.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Lily, you certainly know how to make an entrance." Jake said.

"Man, I feel sorry for you. Though I wouldn't mind a few girls chasing after me." Mike said, laughing.

"You want me to call them back?" Lily asked with a straight face. They all shook their heads.

"Maybe some other time. I'm exhausted right now." Pete said.

"Oh. Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in coming over to my place?" Lily asked lightly.

"What?" Ben said carefully. "Go to your place?"

"Yeah. And if you guys want to stay over in the guest rooms and be treated like royalty…well, if you're too tired." She shrugged her shoulders and started walking away slowly.

As she reached the doorway she turned back to see them all behind her, chatting, so she continued on, not looking back. Before walking ten steps Jake had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack (a/n childhood memories) and ran out to the parking lot with the gang following behind and Lily laughing and yelling to be put down.

Jake stopped for a moment. "Which car?"

"Hummer." Lily gasped.

"Nice." He said before running to her car and dropping her on her feet next to the door. The gang crowded around her.

"Get in the back you guys! Jake, passengers seat. I'm assuming you all want to drop by your houses to alert your parents and grab some stuff?"

"Yeah. Though we all live by Jake." Frank said.

"Alright Jake, direct me to your house."

"This way Madame." He said point where to turn left, right and go straight. Within ten minutes they arrived at his house.

"Alright boys, make it quick. We have lots to do."

They all jumped out of the car and Lily went in with Jake.

"Hey mum! I'm going over to a friend's house for the night!"

"Okay honey. Make sure to pack a toothbrush and some towels!" She called from what Lily assumed was the kitchen.

"Thanks mum!" He called back. "Come on." He said, pulling Lily up to his room.

He opened the door and ushered her in. "Wow. A boy who cleans his room and makes his bed. This is a first." She said, surprised.

"What? You thought from my appearance I'd be messy? It's just to scare the little kids." He said dismissively.

Lily had wondered. All of the gang wore baggy pants with belts around their thighs and long shirts and spiked hair. A couple of them wore chains as well, though the only piercing was in their ears and the tattoos were few and far between. _They're like the average gangs, 'cept they're clean. Though I have smelled cigarette smoke. I'll make sure that they smoke outside._

Jake quickly packed a small bag with a change of clothes and showering materials, and his toothbrush.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"C'mon." Lily said, leaving the room first. Once he got outside Jake locked the door. Lily looked at him questioningly.

"To make sure my drunk dad doesn't come in and trash the place. He can be a handful sometimes."

"Oh." Lily said, dropping the topic.

When they got outside they saw what looked like everyone and their bags packed in the back.

"Everyone here?" Lily asked.

There were a chorus of yeses and Lily started the engine started moving when she heard yelling and looked out the side view mirror. There, a couple of blocks down, Drew was running as fast as he could to catch the truck.

Lily turned around and looked at Jake to see him smirking and shrugging his shoulders. The rest of the boys were howling in laughter. She just sighed and started backing up to meet Drew.

She stuck her head out the window. "Get in the back Drew."

He just nodded, too out of breath to speak and red in the face from the heat of the day.

Now that everyone was in the car Lily zoomed off in the direction Jake pointed her in. As soon as she got to the highway she pushed to 120mph and set the cruise control.

Jake was looking at her with an impressed expression.

"What is it with boys and thinking girls can't drive cars fast?" She wondered aloud.

"It's just that most girls are too scared, either that or they let their boyfriends drive their cars fast. But, considering that it's you, I don't know why I'm surprised. I mean, you're Master Red, you drive Lamborghinis and Hummers and you're a high up noble. I guess you're just not the usual girl we're used to seeing around here. Which brings up another question, I don't ever see you around, and now all of a sudden you're having us over for the night. What hole in the ground did you pop out of?"

"The one in the mall's from lawn." She said, laughing.

"Hah. And who was that guy you were with? Your boyfriend?"

"Um, he's not a boyfriend, technically but I guess you could say we're going out. You'll see him once we get to my property. He also kinda works for my dad. His father is the stable master and John's training to take his position one day."

"Ahh, I see. Canoodling with the hired help." Jake said, laughing.

"It's nothing like that!" Lily said, getting somewhat defensive. "It's just kissing. We're not super close like that."

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I-" And he kissed her. It's a good thing they were at a stoplight because Lily was thoroughly shocked.

Once she unfroze she realized she was still kissing him and leaned in a little. Jake pulled back. "So how was I?"

"…" Lily couldn't work her jaw. She thought John was good. "Ho-how long have you been practicing that?" She said, stuttering slightly and starting to drive again.

"Oh, a while." Jake said, satisfied.

That sat in silence for twenty minutes before Lily broke it. "You know we're not going to work out, right?"

"Yeah, but I had to kiss you while I had the chance. I hope you're not going to exile me now." He said, only slightly joking.

"Don't worry about it. Though I'm not going to forget it, 'cause it was bloody amazing." She smiled and slowed down. "Here we are." She turned into the driveway.

"Where's the house? Do you live in tents?" He joked, back to his usual self, though he was slightly sad.

"No, it's further in. We'll just go straight to the door and we can drop off your bags in a couple rooms."

When she pulled up the boys piled out to look at the mansion in amazement.

"I could fit _ten_ of my house in this with extra space." Mark whispered.

"Come on, come on. No time to gawk, lets get going." Lily called from the door where she was ringing the doorbell.

Bill opened the door and was only slightly surprised to see the gang of eight boys and Lily. "Come in, milady." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'm not sneaking them in. I asked father and he said they could come over."

His other eyebrow joined the first.

"What? He said so."

"Hm, if you say so milady. Where are they staying?"

"I was thinking the two blue rooms near my bedroom."

"Of course. They shall be made ready. In the meantime, we will take their bags to your room. You will be…?" Bill asked.

"The racetrack."

"Yes, of course. Don't forget your helmets like last time."

Lily winced in remembrance. "We won't."

Lily led the boys back outside to the Hummer and drove them around to the garage/stable.

She saw John there and hopped out to greet him. The gang wolf whistled and catcalled until they broke apart, Lily blushing slightly.

"So what are these fine young men doing in your car? Was I not good enough?" He asked in a pretend hurt voice.

"Well, I _did_ invite them to stay the night, so I could always find out." She teased, whispering in his ear.

He shivered. "Or you could come to the stables…"

Lily laughed lightly. (a/n alliteration!) "I was planning on giving them each cars to drive on the racetrack."

"We only have six sports cars to use."

"We could put them two per each."

"And should we share? Or would you prefer we race each other?"

"I don't know if you could handle it if I beat you again."

"In your dreams."

"Separate."

"Do I get a prize?"

"What do you want?"

"_You."_ He whispered.

"You're on." She said, leaning in for a kiss but slipping away before contact. She laughed as John lost his balance and stumble and then glared at her.

She walked over to the gang who were debating amongst themselves. They stopped as soon as she neared them.

"Hey guys, we're going to go over to the racetrack. Once you guys are paired up you can pick out a sport car. 'Cept the yellow one. That's mine."

They were organized in a flash. "Go." She said, laughing as she went to collect the keys.

She handed them over and told them to follow her.

"I thought we're supposed to wear helmets." John said.

"What are you, pansy?" Lily said laughing. "Let's roll." As she pulled out.



a/n I feel this is more of a story about lily primarily, and then james secondarily, so I'm sorry if you were expecting more james time. I think it's easier for me to connect with lily.

hey guys, thanx soooo much for the reviews. I would have written the race, but I have to catch a train in 10 min and I'm not getting home till late, so I'll be too tired to write.


	5. How Many Times Was That?

Dislaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not own hp.

Note: I'm sorry if some of you have a problem with swearing, so I'm warning you now. I tend to swear when I get annoyed or something goes wrong, and so does Lily. The gang swears because they're a bunch of teenage boys- do I need any other reason for them?

Quote of the Day: "Anybody going slower than you is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac. - George Carlin" If you live in Chicago and were driving down Lake Shore Drive at 10pm last night, I (my dad) was the maniac in the Maserati. I mean, really, who goes a hundred cuz they want to beat some random motorcyclists who aren't even racing you? I'll admit it though, I can't wait till I'm 40 and he lets me drive it.



Lily lead them over to the racetrack. She opened her window and turned on her megaphone. (a/n don't we all carry those around? just in case? my sailing instructor does)

"Alright you guys. It's thrice around the track. I have the remote to start the countdown. No bumping or marking the cars and do your best to stay safe. After this race you'll switch drivers and after that we'll see how we all feel. Raise your hand if you don't understand anything."

Nobody moved except John, and he gunned the engine.

"Alright, I'm starting the countdown. It's a one minute sequence." She said as she pressed the button on her sun visor that usually opened garages.

A loud whistle blew and a screen lit up along the side of the track showing the seconds, counting back from 60.

Starting at five there were consecutive whistles and then a long whistle signaling go, Lily was over the line as the whistle blew, John hot on her trail. The rest of the boys weren't holding back, but they were more cautious because the their situation.

Lily blew around the corners, barely slowing down. Back before she was allowed to drive her father's sport cars she drove go-karts and then formula one specialized go-karts for teens. (a/n I know they're just introducing this stuff now, work with me here)

Duke Evans had paid for some of the best drivers in the country to come and coach his girls. After twenty minutes of high speed driving Petunia had quit. The mechanics on the track had finally found something to shatter metal: her scream.

Lily, however, had been thrilled by the feeling of control and power the karts, and later: cars, had given her. Most of her instructors were surprised by the young lady's enthusiasum, but were more than happy to teach her.

Now, the instruction was finally bearing fruit. Lily sped around the corners with obvious ease and soon pulled ahead of the pack.

John, while a lot better than the boys, couldn't catch Lily. He learned the hard way, by going out in his spare time and racing around the bends. But he had never had the superior instruction Lily had. She outclassed him with hardly any work.

The rest of the boys were holding a competition amongst themselves, because they knew they'd never catch the two.

Lily pulled round the bend for the final stretch and yelled out as she crossed the line. "How many times was that?" To John who was three car-lengths behind.

She spun her car sideways across the track and John pulled up, doing the same.

"So. Since I won, do I get anything?" She asked, smiling smugly.

"I don't know." John replied sourly. _Damn, there has to be _something_ I can beat her at._

"Oh, don't go all sour on me. Maybe you'll win the next race."

"Yeah, yeah."

The other guys pulled up and hopped out to switch.

"That was _wicked_, man!" Thomas yelled.

"I know! Hey Red, I saw you do those turns, how the hell do you do it?" Frank called to her.

"Practice." She smirked at John. "Come on you guys, hurry up and switch, I want to race again."

They hurried up and switched, and they all assembled on the line again.

Lily started the countdown.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Lily slammed down on the gas, but forgot to release the clutch and stalled. "Fuck!" She growled as she restarted the engine. Making sure that she did it properly this time, she zoomed off, but John had a good 45 second head start. The rest of the gang was ahead of her as well, but she wasn't too worried about them. But John…John had enough space to hold out for three laps.

Lily was halfway through the first lap when she passed Mark & Mike, then Drew & Frank. As she started her second lap she pulled ahead of Thomas & Pete. She crept up behind Jake & Ben and slowly pulled ahead of the at the start of the third lap.

Finally it was just between John and her.

(a/n And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…)

Halfway there Lily caught up to John, going round a bend. She went wide and tight, and John made the mistake of trying to stay tight the whole turn.

Lily's front corner was at his gas tank, and she kept going. But John, apparently, had been waiting for that and pressed the gas down all the way to give him extra speed. With that speed he spun his car around and started driving backwards.

They were now window to window and Lily could see his victorious smirk on his face. As they crossed the line he said. "Brake." and Lily did.

As they had stopped in almost the same formation John pulled himself halfway out of the window and Lily, seeing where he was going, did the same.

"So do I get to claim _my_ prize?" He asked softly before pulling her into a kiss. He made it as passionate as he could get, without falling out the window, and pulled back only when he heard the screech of brakes signaling the others' arrival.

Lily let go so that she could jump out of her car, before turning back to him. "I guess we both got our prizes then." Smiling slightly as she faced the gang.

"Hey babe, do I get a kiss like that?" Jake asked teasingly.

"You'd have to ask John." She said walking over to his car. "I don't know if he approves me flirting with other boys." She whispered in his ear.

"Oy! Johnny! Do I get to claim my kiss, for beating these lazy boys over here?"

John raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I guess. But this is a one-time deal man."

Jake smirked and turned back to Lily. "He said yes."

"I guess it's alright then." Lily said as she opened his door and sat down on his lap. "Well?"

"Ben look away." He said before initiating. His mates whistled and congratulated him. It was wonderful, though it didn't last long.

John came over and pulled Lily out. "I said you could kiss her. Not suffocate." He joked, though his eyes had a certain possessive look to them.

"Okay okay man. Can't expect me not to take advantage of a hot thing like her." He said grinning while Lily blushed lightly.

The rest of the boys stood next to their cars. "Hey guys, why don't we put the cars away and go play pool?"

"Aw come on Lily. Why do we have to play everything you're good at?" John whined.

"Because I'm good at it." She replied modestly.

"Why don't we play Black Jack or something. We could bet."

"You know I can't stand that game."

"It's just 'cause you always lose." He said, smirking at her.

"You know what, we'll figure it out once the cars are back." She said and ended the conversation by walking back to her car and driving off.

"You got your work cut out for you mate." Jake laughed and got back in his car.

"Yeah I do, but she's worth it." John replied as he walked over to his car and lead the boys back to the garage.

Lily was leaning against her car when they got in. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours."

"I knew you cared honey." John teased.

"I don't know why they call me those names and I can't figure out why you picked up on them either." She muttered in annoyance. Sure, it was okay some of the time, but these constant nicknames bugged her no end.

"It's 'cause we're boys. It's what we do. I thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

"Yeah yeah. Excuses, excuses, that's all you ever give me."

"All?"

"Shut up." She turned to the guys. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, seeing as you're the only girl around and you're taken…" Ben trailed off with his eyebrow cocked suggestively.

The guys all chuckled as Lily turned to her boyfriend. "I give up. You figure something out with them. I'm going to go take a shower." Lily stomped off, not really mad, but using it as an excuse to wash off.

"Can I join you honey?" John called after her.

Lily held up her hand with her middle finger extended.

Their laughter reached her ears as she smirked and disappeared into her house.

"So now that the life of the party has left, whadaya wanna do?" John said.

"What is there to do?"

"Um, lots of stuff…I can show you the game and relaxation rooms. They're all connected."

"Rooms?"

"Yeah, I know, can you imagine growing up with all this?" He waved his hand around, indicating the property.

"No. I mean, Frank's got a pretty nice place and that's where we usually hang, but _racetrack_? Actually owning one? I could never imagine it."

"This way." He said, leading them to a picture on the wall. It was a 6'x4' portrait of Lily in a black silk dinner dress.

They examined it appreciatively. "So how'd you get her anyway? She seems pretty attatched." Jake wondered.

"We were talking and I kissed her. I didn't really plan it, I just did." John said as he felt along the frame of the picture. When he found the button he pushed in and the portrait swung open on hinges to reveal a large hole three four feet off the ground.

"Yeah, she seems like the kind of girl who likes spontaneity." Jake grinned.

"Alright guys, see you at the bottom." John said before jumping on the slide.

They looked at each other, waiting for someone to go first.

"Alright, alright, I'll go first, but I don't want to wait for you at the bottom" Jake said before pushing off.

The boys all climbed in after that and started down the slide. It was dark, except for a line of faint light along the ceiling. The slide became almost a freefall, before rolling over in a loop and then corkscrewing down, where they were dropped onto a gym matt covered with cushions and pillows. John and Jake stood to the side, laughing at the pile of them in odd positions.

"Do you think _some_ warning of what was going to happen would have hurt?" Drew moaned from the bottom.

"But it's so much more fun this way." John laughed.

"How much further do we have to go? 'Cause I don't think I can make it much further." Mark said from just above Drew.

"Look around dimwit, we're here."

The boys and finally all rolled of each other and stood up to examine the room. In one corner as the 95" widescreen TV with a full set up and surround system. (a/n I need you to look past time differences and pretend they're in our time, cuz I have no idea what stage electronics were at back then and my parents are out) There were large, comfortable squishy leather chairs and sofas set up in a semicircle around the TV.

Along the opposite wall there was a bar and a full range of alcohol, though it was under lock and key by Bill. There were all types of soda imaginable as well as juices and milk. (:D skim, of course) There was also a flat screen TV above the drinks, meant for watching sports.

There were two pool tables in the middle of the room and opposite the TV there were glass doors. Everyone's attention was drawn to them as they heard a spash in the room. They realized they were looking at a pool, and Lily was in it.

Jake was the first one in the room. "Always one for entrances aren't you poppet?"

Lily grinned at him. "It was the fastest way."

He raised an eyebrow as everyone else filed in to see the room.

It was all white with lawn chairs resting around the sides. The walls were frosted glass and the ceiling was normal glass, letting the sunlight in.

(Quick explanation- the portrait was on the second floor. the slide took them to the first. Lily's room is on the third floor.)

"I thought your dad closed this tunnel off." John said.

"He did." Lily replied, smirking.

"Did I miss something?" Ben asked.

"The entrance is in my room. It's an easy way to get out in a hurry. He didn't like the idea." Lily explained as she stepped out of the pool.

"Do you have anything with a less material?" Mike asked, checking her out.

The two piece was a little more revealing than Lily liked, but she had wanted to tease the boys, especially John. It was in her blood.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, sidling up to him and brushing by. She snickered as she heard his breath catch.

"No-o." He stammered slightly.

She wandered in between them, as they all seemed frozen, staring at her. She ended up in front of John. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" She whispered in his ear before leaning back to look in his eyes. She could see the animal attraction lingering there. She leaned towards him and he brought her as close to him as he could get, his hand running across her bare back.

"Okay you two, just because you're together doesn't mean you can do that all the time. Now, if you had girls for us it'd be okay, but if you continue to do that Lily's going to have to be shared." Jake said breaking them up.

Lily sighed and rested her head of John's shoulder. "Do we have to stop?" She took a step closer and John took a step back to balance them out.

"I think we do. I'm definitely not sharing you with them."

"But I don't want to stop." She whined softly.

"Lily." John did in his best stop-that-right-now voice.

"No." She said as she hopped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

John, not expecting it, lost his balance and went toppling in the pool with Lily on top of him.

When he surfaced the guys were hanging on to each other to support themselves in laughter.

John shook his head like a dog and turned to glare at Lily who was floating nearby with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Your face!" Thomas gasped before he fell to the ground.

John climbed out, closely followed by Lily, and started stripping his wet clothes off. First his shoes and socks, then shirt.

"I suppose you were planning this?" He said as he sat back in one of the lawn chairs.

The guys were gathered in the other room around the pool table. It looked like they were picking teams. They had left when John started stripping.

Lily laughed.

"Then you must have some plan for getting out of here dressed? I imagine your dad wouldn't be happy to know you were wearing this little number while surrounded by nine 18 and 19 year old boys." He smirked.

"So what if you're all a couple years older than me. I can hold my own." She said defiantly.

"Oh I doubt that. I doubt it very much. You just be glad we're all friends here." He chuckled sinisterly.

Lily shivered and he wrapped his arms around her. "I sent some spare clothes down the other chute. There's a large shirt and some shorts I figured you'd be fine in." She got up to walk over to a basket under a hole to pick out the clothes.

John followed her over. "And what about my boxers? Do you know how uncomfortable wet boxers under dry shorts are?"

"Are any of them looking over here?" Lily muttered.

"No. Why?"

She drew out her wand and cast a drying spell before handing him some of the clothes she had summoned from his quarters.

"Well magic sure is convenient." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Just go change so I can okay?" She said, pushing him into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later he walked out, his still wet, shaggy hair reminding her of someone, but she brushed it off.

"You sure you don't need someone to help with those knots?" He asked her.

"I'm sure." She said, throwing her stuff in. "They're bows." She turned her back to him and undid the top's bows letting it falling off before closing the door and locking it.

"Damn, man. You sure are lucky." John turned to see Ben staring at the door.

"Keep your eyes on the game." John gestured at the table as he sat down at the bar and groaned, searching for the ice.

"I am." Ben said, smirking before it was his turn to hit.

Lily walked into the room with black gym shorts and a black tank top. She looked around at them before going to turn on the TV. "So what movies do you guys watch?"

"Action mostly. Occasionally we see some sappy romance. But only on dates." Pete supplied.

"Do you guys like Star Wars?" She asked.

"Sure, it's okay." They all shrugged.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"No."

"But you don't really feel like Star Wars?"

"Whatever you want."

"What if I wanted to watch Casablanca?"

"Sure."

"But you wouldn't like it."

"Maybe not."

"Can you make up your mind?"

"It's your house, you pick.'

"ARGH! John, pick a movie. Now." She said, leaving no room for discussion.

"Here's that abridged version of the Lord of the Rings you made. How about that?" (a/n I KNOW, lotr came out in 2001, I understand)

"What do you mean abridged?" Jake asked.

"I cut some scenes so it all fit in one movie, though I'm warning you, it's a good four hours."

"What'd you do? Cut out the battles 'cause they were too gory?" He snickered.

"And I thought you understood me by now." She said pityingly. "Please put it in John."

_Four Hours Later_

"It seems that I judged you too early again." Jake said.

"You think after I beat you in all those games you would have caught on that I'm not like most girls."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I've never met a girl who would go and piece together all the battles and chases in a movie and skip the love scenes. Though I would barely call them that, they're so pathetic."

"Really, you'd think directors would get better at those scenes, but no, they've been pathetic forever." Lily agreed. "All they have to do is go to a mall and watched the couples there. Though the lines are pretty corny."

"Are you volunteering yourself?" He asked slyly.

"No." Lily blushed, that wasn't what she meant.

"Like I said before, I'm not sharing her with anyone, even on screen." John said, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"What did I warn you about PDA?" Jake said, almost hungrily.

"No no no, I won't lets you." John mumbled in Lily's hair.

"John, stop. Let's go get some dinner and then we can play…I don't know, we'll come up with something." She turned to kiss his ear before walking over to a door next to the bar. "Well? Come on!" She called them all over.

The staircase led to a hallway, which lead to a sitting room, which led to another hallway, and then another hallway, and just as they all were getting tired they arrived at the kitchens.

"Hey Cate, can I get some dinner? For ten?" Lily called over to the cook on duty.

"Bill warned me, and it's a good thing he did, otherwise I wouldn't have anything. Take them to the small dining room and I'll have something out there in a minute."

Once they were all seated Cate came out with another cook and they placed four pizzas around the table. Two were cheese and two were pepperoni.

The boys waited until they were alone and then dived into in, each taking three pieces before sitting back and eating. Lily laughed at their hunger and took two slices of cheese for herself.

They chatted about random topics: games, sports, God, the mall. Once they finished the pizza Cate brought out sundaes for everyone. They savored the taste in silence and left for the game room after that.

"What do you guys want to do now?"

"Dare."

"Aren't you missing a truth?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of the game if you can't be disappointed by the person picking truth?"

"There's no point anyway. It's just fun to watch other people makes asses of themselves." Drew said grinning.

"Fine." Everybody gathered in a circle and sat silently for a minute. "Are we going to play or not?"

"Shhhhhh! We're meditating. Don't you ever meditate?" Jake said.

"Yeah, but not before I play tru-, before I play dare or dare!"

"Then respect our rituals and shut up for a minute."

"Fine." Lily huffed and sat silently

"Alright, we can play now." Pete said right away.

Lily looked up, about to yell at them and saw they were all smirking at her. She shut her mouth and crossed her arms and stared at the floor listening to them chuckle. (a/n you notice guys never _giggle_ they _chuckle_)

"I'll go first." Lily looked up to see John looking at her with laughter in his eyes. _Damn, I know that twinkle from somewhere_. Lily stared him down, daring him to dare her.

"Pete, I dare you to kiss Jake, on the mouth. See how you measure up against Lily." The boys all laughed and Lily rolled her eyes at their sense of amusement. Pete and Jake both looked revolted.

"And I thought you were alright man." Jake groaned.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking of it was well." John said knowingly.

Jake laughed. "Guilty as charged."

"Go on Pete. Use the moves." Drew called.

Pete flicked him off and looked and Jake and sighed. "I'm sorry man."

They all watched Pete kiss him and cheered. "Alright, now who has the mouthwash?"

They all laughed again, including Lily this time.

"Okay, my turn." Pete said. "Frank…"

As they continued the game the dares became more lewd and potentially embarrassing. Lily was only called on to French kiss Mike, and almost succeeded before John pulled her off. It seemed that even in a game he couldn't share. The game ended when Ben dared Lily to strip.

Not only did John say no, but Lily didn't feel it was worth it to go that far for a game.

The boys all whined and complained but Lily stood firm and said no. They all grumbled, but realized that they might as well go to sleep as it was nearing one in the morning.

Lily grabbed a flashlight and lead them to her room to pick up their bags.

Besides a "Are you sure we can't stay here?" they progressed smoothly. She showed them the two rooms that the servants had cleaned up for them. There were two beds in each.

"Since you all seem okay with kissing and stripping for each other I'm sure you won't mind sharing beds." She grinned and John laughed from his position leaning on the wall. "See you all tomorrow." As she walked back towards her room.

She turned off the flashlight and began changing. "Please turn around John." She said, looking at him through the mirror on her closet door.

"Damn, and I was so close."

"No you weren't."

"Fine fine, I'm not looking, happy?"

"Extremely." Lily said, changing quickly to prevent him from looking halfway through.

When she turned back he had somehow appeared right behind her. "Are you sure you can't do magic?" She joked.

John's eyes flickered before he smiled. "You're the one who's supposed to bewitch me." He whispered.

"Well, then I guess I get to choose to put it off until a later date." She said, yawning.

"Lileeee, please?" He whined, following her to her bed. "I mean. look at your bed! It's huge, it's bouncy, there are plenty of pillows…" He trailed off.

"You can sleep here, but you can't sleep with me." She said smiling slightly.

"Oh, you're no fun. Plus, I don't have anything to sleep in."

"You're wearing boxers, aren't you?"

"What if a servant comes in?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause the last one that tried to wake me got a 18th century lamp thrown at them. That's why there are normal lights in my room and nothing to vanuable next to my bed."

John smiled. "Fine, if you insist." He said, before taking off his clothes and slipping into bed next to Lily. (She was wearing shorts and a large t-shirt).

She scooted over until she was curled up in John's arms.

"Night babe."

"You too."



Lily and John were woken the next morning when a flash went off next to their faces. Lily opened her eyes to see the blurry figures of eight boys grinning at her.

"Tired?" Frank asked.

Lily groped around on her table and grabbed a book which she flung at his face. As he was not expecting it, it hit him in the nose.

"OW! What was that for bitch?" He cursed.

The guys laughed even more.

"So this is why we ended Dare? So that he could watch you strip but we couldn't?"

"No no no no no. I didn't do anything." Lily moaned. "Tell them John." She poked him in the arm.

"Mmm honey? You were wonderful." He said, feigning sleep. His smirk gave him away.

The guys howled.

"John Jacob Palmer! How dare you even day that! I don't know why I even bother." She yelled at him while breaking loose and stomping into her bathroom. In her anger she forgot to lock the door.

John's eyes snapped open, his smirk growing as he got up and crept towards the door as the sound of flowing water came on. He heard the sound of her shower door sliding open and then closed and he slowly opened the bathroom with the gang following behind in varying states of dress.

They waited for about ten minutes for the water to shut off and an arm to open the door slightly and reach out for the towel on the rack next to the door. Except it wasn't there, the hand waltzed up and down the rack and then it went towards the floor to see if it had fallen.

"Looking for this?" John asked in an amused voice, holding up the towel.

The hand froze before reaching out slightly to where he was standing. At first it landed on his bare chest but quickly skirted towards the side with the towel. As soon as the towel was in the hand it withdrew immediately.

There was a slight pause and then Lily walked out with the towel wrapped around her. When she saw all nine boys staring at her she froze, her eyes widening.

"Out." She whispered.

They looked at each other and slowly closed in around her.

"Get out." She said somewhat desperately.

They completed the circle so that there were no gaps.

"Please?" She said, cowering.

They all shook their heads.

She mumbled something along the lines of "Professor forgive me." Before waving her hand in the movement of a Banishing charm and the boys all flew backwards. While they all sat up looking shocked she ran for her room shut the door and muttered _"Colloportus."_ The door locked shut with all the boys in the bathroom.

Lily smiled contentedly and began the paistaiking process of getting dresses. When she finally picked out the clothes she realized she had spend a total of twenty minutes showering and getting dressed.

She brushed her long red hair and pulled it back into a messy bun to keep it out of her face and turned to face the door.

The banging had stopped but she could hear them quietly conversing on the other side. She decided that, being rather stupid, they would probably try to break down the door. She silently waved off the charm and put a cushioning spell on the door and wall for when it banged open, as the hinges were on her side. Then she stood opposite of the way the door would open and waited.

She was right, after another minute of debate she heard a rushing sound and the door banged open and the boys fell in a heap with a surprised look on their faces yet again.

John carefully stepped out after them, making sure he didn't trod on anyone's limb. "I told them you'd open the door. But I think that the shock of magic addled with their brains. Are you going to wipe their memories? Or explain?"

"I don't know." Lily sighed with a smile on her face. "I don't particularly like mind wipes, how 'bout I just give a short explanation and make them swear to secrecy." As she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the hair and the nape of his neck.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned slightly.

"Not now." She whispered before pecking him on the cheek.

The guys were assembled in a group, barring the exit from her room.

"Hi guys, my name's Lily Evans. I'm sixteen. My father's a duke and since I was eleven I've been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can do magic."

They all stared at her.

"Well that certainly clears it up." Ben snorted.

"I'll do another demonstration, just let me get my wand." She said, walking towards her purse.

"You're joking." Mike said,

"I'm afraid not. Here, I'll levitate that book." She said, gesturing towards the book she had thrown at Frank earlier.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" She whispered while swishing and flicking her wand. The book rose and glided towards Frank, who caught it.

They all looked at her wide eyed.

"_Wicked_." They breathed together.

Lily snorted. "Do you guys practice that or something, 'cause it's the second time you've done it."

They blushed and there was an awkward silence which was broken by Bill knocking on the door. "Breakfast in ten."

They all scrambled into action, going back to their rooms to get appropriately dressed.

"Quite a riot, aren't they?" John asked Lily as he walked towards her.

"Go get dressed John."

"Will do. It's a good thing I'm hungry, or we might have been detained." He smirked at her as he pulled on his pants and did up the buckle.

They walked out of her room to find everyone ready to go.

"This way." She lead the way to the dining room they ate at last night.

Breakfast was crepes (a/n I'm not really clear on French accents, so I left them out) with whipped cream, freshly cut strawberries and Nutella. (yum)

After they ate John offered to drive them back in the limo. "You've all been in the Hummer. The limo is somewhat classier. Plus, Lily can't drive it." He glanced at her, laughing.

She blushed. "It's not my fault that stupid trash can was there. I couldn't help but hit it." She muttered as the boys caught on and also laughed.

"Sure. We can go grab our stuff now." Jake said. "Meet you two in the entrance hall." He said as they departed.

"Want to come get the limo with me? Maybe you can learn something from the master."

"Oh, lay off. I had never driven it before. And master pshaw. I would have beat you both times if my car hadn't stalled."

"But it did." John laughed at Lily's red face.

They walked out to pick up the car and bring it around front where the guys were waiting.

"I was beginning to think you had stranded us here." Jake said as he got in.

Once everyone was in John drove off. It wasn't as fast as either the Hummer or the cars they were in the day before, but is was cool because of the TV and minibar.

They rode along in peace, except for when the boys tuned to a porn show and Lily had found out. She gave them a talking to that they'd never forget, though the grin she couldn't completely hide gave her away. After that she rolled up the separating glass and listening to Frank Sinatra, occaisionally singing along with him and John.

Once they got back to Jake's house they all hugged and kissed Lily, thanking her for letting them come over. Once she said goodbye to them individually she looked at them as a group and commented. "You're still the strangest 'gang' I've ever met."

"And you're the strangest girl we ever met. But, we're glad we did. Though it would have been nicer if you weren't tied down." John smirked and Lily laughed with the boys.

"See you guys later." She ended, getting in the passenger seat while John got in the driver's seat. She waved to them as they disappeared along the road.

"Finally." John commented. "I have you to myself again."



a/n check that out y'all, 18 pages! I know it's just one day, but, wtv. I felt like it. I'm not going to update tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be able to update thur or fri becase I put some stuff off to write this much. so be glad I didn't end with a cliffie :D

I love you all and thank you so much for your reviews. I common question is about james and john: yes, james will end up with lily. there's a secret that lily has seen signs of, but hasn't quite pieced together yet. have you?

angie - yeah, that's about to end. as in tomorrow. you flatter me too much.

GiddyGirlie - I assure you, they will. After all, Harry needs parents, doesn't he?

furutrePOTUS - it's what summer's for

LOTRandHPGirl - thanx

Hermione weasley1991 - I plan on it

Juli Black Potter - idk if I can, but I'm doing my best

AdelphaHighbrow - she won't _forget_ the guys, she'll just be James' girl instead of John's

Eva Angel - I always thought lily would be better off as a relaxed tomboy :D

flufflybunniesofdoom25 - I love your name :D oh yes, our "royalty"

the-enchantress-of-the-lame… - thanx

pheobesapphira - I think we've talked about this enough

baybe-of-da-beach - I'll do what I can

crazylily - it's hard to pick the one guy if you have 3 hott guys after you :D

ReadingRobyn - thank you for understanding. I'd stay up all night if I could but my body doesn't allow it :D

please r&r

HASTA LA VISTA BABY!


	6. Remus' Transformation

Disclaimer: If you happen to see the rights to HP lying around, please email me and I will pick them up ASAP. Sadly, until then I will not be able to claim HP.

Quote of the Day: I don't need drugs anymore, thank God. I get the same effect just by standing up real fast. - Jonathan Katz (Otherwise known as Sirius)

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated since last Tuesday. I know I wrote 5 chapters in four days, and then I stopped for a week. I would have updated, really, except that I had no time. I was leaving at 7:30am and returning home at 10pm, exhausted. Now I am on vacation and I'll be able to hopefully write more and maybe finish the story in time for school to take over my life. And by popular demand (drumroll please) I give you James Potter!

A/n I'm going to call them the marauders even though pp isn't with them. In my mind he doesn't really do much except to get them past the willow and betray the potters.

When James said that he was going on a cruise with his family, he included his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the category. Peter Pettigrew was away for some reason or another and not able to join his friends. While it was not obvious to the rest of the world, the group was slowly separating from Peter. He spent more time by himself and the other three spent more time thinking of the girls they were sick over. James for Lily, Remus for Aurora, and Sirius…well, Black wasn't really sick for a particular girl. Just girls in general.

One week into the cruise found the Marauders sitting on the deck of the ship with Sirius trying to give dating help to Remus. James was listening in, though he acted as if he weren't. It would be a large blow to his pride to admit that the Potter charm didn't work on _everyone_, as he had claimed and repeated for six years.

"So once you've got them and you've treated them to a nice dinner you bring'em back to your room, which we will have vacated."

"The _dorm?_"

"Sure, I've kicked you guys out countless times."

"Yeah, 'cause you said that you and James had something really important to talk about and the one time we tried to stay behind you started hexing us."

"Uhhh…" _What do you say to that?_

"Wait… where did _James_ go during your escapades?"

"I don't really know. I think he stuck around once under the cloak. After that he always left on his broom."

"So all those time Peter and I hid out in some classroom trying not to get caught, you were fucking some girl?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yup, that's about right."

"Sirius, I don't think you know how close I am to strangling you right now."

"Moony, Moony, Moony dear friend…calm down, I'm about to impart my vast knowledge from all those times to _you_. So that you can catch Rory and bring her to bed. Just remember: tie on the door handle first, I don't particularly want to walk in on you and Peter would probably die from shock if he saw the perfect, studious, bookworm, werewolf, Remus Lupin making out in the dorms." Sirius chuckled as he thought of how Peter would react. "On second thought, don't put out a tie and take a picture when Peter walks in."

Remus gave Sirius a long-suffering look and turned to James. "Do you have any help? Padfoot's only helps if you have a certain look and attitude."

James snorted and looked over to Sirius. It was true that because of his long shaggy black hair, pensive gray eyes, and toned body he caught many more girls than someone like Remus ever would. James inspected Remus, giving his hair a ruffle and untucking the shirt he was wearing.

"You could definitely change the way you look a little. The hair could do with a cleanup and there are better clothes than those for attracting girls."

"And I suppose you can do all that." Remus asked in a questioning voice.

"I _could_…"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me with Lily."

"And?"

"Just that."

"You're serious?"

"No, he is."

Remus gave a look to James and his bad pun.

"Yeah, I'm serious. This is my last chance with Evans and I don't want to screw it up. I've got her talking civilly to me, but I don't know how to move pass that and stuff without losing it all." James said dejectedly.

"Hakuna matata James."

James smiled at the reference to their favorite Muggle movie, _The Lion King_. It was also the only Muggle movie they had seen other than _Goldfinger_, a James Bond movie where the evil villain tries to blow up a bomb in Fort Knox, which would make the gold radioactive and thereby boosting the price of his gold. They enjoyed that movie as well, but it didn't make much sense to them. They watched it for the lines.

"I'll help you get Lily by the summer's end, and you'll help me…help me with all that I need help with."

"No homework though."

"No, I meant, you know, everything with…you know." Remus blushed at his inability to state what he needed.

"Yeah, yeah Moony, I know." James laughed at his friend and looked around for Sirius. As was the usual he found him flirting with the barmaid. Because they were all seventeen they were of age and could drink and, most importantly, get the older girls. Before it was always harder to catch them, but now that they could hang at the bars they were much more attractive. Though, Sirius had never been kicked out of a bar, even when he was fifteen, either because he was recognized as a Black or he charmed his way out of a situation.

"We can start now with the hair and then we can transfigure some of your old clothes into more acceptable fishing clothes."

"Fishing clothes?"

"Technical term. You're gonna catch Rory hook, line and sinker. But first you get to practice on the delectable varieties on this ship." He smirked.

The cruise ship was very large and had almost 500 passengers, but they were all the upper crust of societies across the world. As James father, Jake, was Minister they had one of the largest suites on the upper decks. On their level there were 19 other suites with the Ministers and their families from America, Germany, Austria, France, Spain, and Scandinavia. There were a few extremely old pureblood families from remote regions as well, and most of the families had daughters in the fifteen to twenty-three age range James and Sirius worked in. Remus had so far refrained from their juvenile games, but he resigned himself to the practice. _If it ends with Rory in my arms, who cares how I get there?_

James towed him back to the suite and sat him down on a stool in the middle of his room.

"First thing we deal with is your hair." He said, pulling out a book. "Place your hand on the cover."

Remus did as he was told and when James opened the book it showed Remus' current hairstyle along with what different styles would look like on his head.

"Pick a style." James said.

Remus flipped through the pages. There were crew cuts, spikes, flicks (the thing where guys flip up the front/bangs), long hair, and medium length. Remus pointed to the medium length hair. "That's what I want."

James looked over his shoulder at the page. "No."

"What?"

"No. I won't let you do it."

"I thought you told me to choose."

"I said pick a style, not a nest."

"Well O Great One, since _I_ can't pick a legitimate style, why don't _you_ pick one."

"That is a capital idea Moony, my dear friend." James said as he opened the book to the medium spikes with slight gold highlights. "This is sure to attract good notice." As he looked up the spell under the picture Sirius walked in.

"What're you…oh! Is that The Book? James, how could you start a makeover with out me?" Sirius asked, wounded.

"You were after that barmaid. The only one you haven't got yet." He smirked.

"Have you gone over the importance of conditioner and products yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you to show up, since I don't have to use that stuff to get perfection, I already am perfect."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, Moony, a very important feature of your new hair is the fact that it can and will get messed up if you do not take proper care of it. Every time you shower you will first shampoo it, then apply conditioner. Massage it in thoroughly and leave it for at least five minutes. This will ensure that your hair is soft, silky and shiny. Once you get out you will take the towel and dry off your hair so that is not dripping. The just-came-from-the-lake/rain works, but not as an everyday occurrence. With your length hair letting it air dry will leave you with floppy, unattractive hair. Therefore you must gel it into the spikes you are looking to acquire."

Moony looked at his friends with concern and fear at their seemingly girlish tendencies.

"Don't worry Moony, we'll help you figure out the perfect look." James said. He muttered a spell and Remus could feel his hair shortening and becoming lighter and lighter. When he raised his hand to his hair both James and Sirius shouted. "Don't touch it!"

Remus was shocked into freezing with his hand just touching the tips of his hair.

"When you touch your hair you can't just pat your head, it will screw up the spikes. You have to run your hand _through_ your hair to revive the spikes." James explained.

Sirius conjured a wide mirror hanging in mid air. "Whadaya think?"

Remus didn't answer, he just raised his hand again and attempted running his hand through his hair.

James sighed in exasperation. "You can't be timid about it." He turned so that all three of them were facing the mirror.

At the same time both Sirius and James raised their hands and ran them through their respective hairs. "Ohhh Darlings, if I weren't trapped in here…" the mirror said to them.

Remus cracked up.

They looked at him in confusion.

"You guys (laugh) are _such_ (laugh) pansies. (laugh) You (laugh) spend more (laugh) time (laugh) on your hair than (laugh) girls do." He finished before breaking down even further.

They both looked annoyed as they pulled him up onto the stool again.

"Seeing as you can't appreciate the proper attitude when caring about your hair" -Remus laughed again and James shot him a death look and Sirius sniffed- "we will move on to your wardrobe." Sirius said, flinging open the doors to Remus' walk-in closet.

After inspecting it for a minute Sirius pronounced: "It is as I thought. Your clothes are entirely unattractive, geeky, and will get you nowhere." He closed the door and said to the closet: "We need fashionable clothes fitting a size…hmmm…Remus step up to the door and roll along the door…yes, like that."

Remus felt incredibly stupid doing a vertical roll along a closet _door_, but did as he was told.

He heard something click and the door popped open. When he saw what was inside he turned back to James and Sirius. "No way guys. I can't wear _this_. It's just not me."

"Exactly. _You_ as you put it, are not attractive. We're trying to make you attractive. And to do that we need to _change_ 'you'." Padfoot said as he walked into the closet closely followed by Prongs. They began throwing the acceptable clothes out at Remus. Soon they emerged to see a pile to shirts, pants, and shorts where their friend used to be.

"Oh Mooooooony! You can come out now!" James called, smirking.

The pile of clothes shifted and then burst as Remus came out. He looked around at the mess the small explosion of clothes had made.

"Seriously you guys, I think you spend more time on this than girls do."

"Well look where it's gotten us." Sirius said proudly.

"Fine, continue with this torture." Remus said tiredly. "I feel sorry for your children already."

James looked at him funnily. "Who told you about Chris?"

Remus stared at him. "You-you-you're only seventeen! Barely!"

Sirius look at James and Remus and fell over laughing.

Remus looked between James' slowly expanding smirk and Sirius, rolling on the ground, and put two and two together. "You do that again and you'll have lost your summer project and help." He threatened.

"Oh come on, you know it was hilarious and you set yourself up." James said.

"Whatever, just get going."

Sirius handed him a set of clothes and told him to change. When Sirius saw his boxers his eyes widened. "I'm sorry mate, but we're gonna have to change that style as well. Pink just doesn't work." He pulled out a set of them from the closet. "Wear these."

Remus turned red and went into the bathroom to change into them. "Happy?" He mumbled.

"Yes, now get changing."

Remus tried on over 30 sets of clothing while James and Sirius critiqued him and picked out the best. While he was changing they also tried to give him tips about flirting, dating, and attitude in general. Once they were done it was time for dinner and Remus' debut into the dating game world.

As they passed girls in the halls James and Sirius sent suggestive winks while Remus tried to imitate them without looking like a complete idiot. During the night he followed his friend's lead a successfully talked up three girls.

Of course, Padfoot and Prongs were having a flirting contest and were somewhere in the forties with five girls surrounding them both.

Remus shook his head, amazed that people actually fell for the lines his friends came up with.

As they walked back to their cabin Sirius turned to Remus. "I saw you with some girls Remus." He said suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah." Remus sighed, it still wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Aurora.

"So Remus, I helped you, now you help me." James said.

"It's really easy."

"And?"

"Don't ask her out."

"What? How the hell am I supposed to date her if I can't ask her out!" James asked confusedly and a little outraged.

"You want to blow it?"

"No."

"Well then, just trust me when I say, don't ask her out. You want to gain her trust so that when the time is right she's practically begging you to ask her out."

"Since when did you know all this Moony? And why do you need help with Rory if you're this good at analyzing?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm just good at understanding girls I don't like."

"Figures." James said in agreement. "Alright Moony, I'll do my best. But I'm only going to have a month working with her to get together."

"James, you have the whole school year."

"Yeah, if I want to lose 50 galleons."

"You're _betting_ on when you and _Lily Evans _are getting together?" Remus asked in amazement. "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

James nodded bashfully. "Remember first year? I said I would get Evans by seventh year and Padfoot took me up."

Remus turned to glare at Sirius. "You just better hope she doesn't find out about this."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word about it." James promised.

He turned to look at Sirius. "I promise I won't screw up Prongs and Flower's relationship."

"Good Lord."

a/n I know it's so much shorter than last chapter, but I figured it would be best just to get it out. I said this was about james, and I'm sorry, cuz it's really more about remus. but it has the marauders in it! next chapter they'll be returning home and lily will be coming over for her second meeting with him. :D

thanks for all the reviews. 26 for one chapter, I was amazed. I'm trying to update more regularly, rather than waiting a week between each chapter. so I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm getting back on track, thanx for the support.


	7. Getting Along

Disclaimer: Weeee aaaaaaare the chaaaaaaaampions…what does that have to do with anything? Nothing. Good, now that we have proved me insane we may continue. Don't own it, never will.

Note: I know that a few people have been having issues with Lily and her whole attitude, halfway between a tomboy and a slut. I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's just the way she is in this particular story. I've read some stories where she's a complete, _complete_, goody-two-shoes and she does some really stupid stuff because of it and it annoys the _hell_ out of me. So I'm doing my best to write her as someone who doesn't annoy me. Another thing ppl seem to have an issue with is the whole timeline problems. Yes, I _know_ that Hummers weren't introduced until lately, if I know enough to talk about cars I would hope I know when a whole new line is introduced. I realize that half the stuff they're doing they couldn't _actually_ do, but do I sound like I care? I write what I want because I can, so don't expect some kind of historically accurate _fiction_ in my _mind_ damn it.

Sorry for the lecture all you guys who aren't accusing me, I just feel the need to express my views. If it matters that much to you, go on ahead and flame me. I understand that we all have different views and I'm expressing my view that your view is stupid. Capice:D Thanks to you all, I'm 6 reviews from 100, so I'm hoping this chapter will get me over the marker!

Quote of the Day: "My Grandmother is over eighty and still doesn't need glasses. Drinks right out of the bottle." - Henny Youngman

ENOUGH RANTING AND ON WITH THE STORY!



The Marauders passed the rest of the cruise with varying degrees of success in their endeavors. Sirius was most successful because he was not tied down over some girl as James was. James still flirted and kissed a couple girls, but only because he had to have something to do and because Lily and he weren't really together. Remus tried to emulate his best friends, but his attempts were no where near as smooth and suave as the other two boys, or really, young men.

Beyond their flirting fancies the boys spent their time in the pool or on deck, roughhousing and messing around.

Soon enough, though not for James and Remus, they found themselves back at Potter Mansion.

"Prongs?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Do you have some way of contacting Aurora?"

"Moony, you're the smartest of the four of us, what the hell are you doing asking me?"

"Oh."

James took pity on his lost friend. "Why don't you owl her?"

Remus' expression brightened before falling. "She's staying with Muggle relatives, no magical contact."

"Oh, well isn't there some Muggle way to write letters?"

"Yeah, but that takes too long. It'll be school again before she gets it."

"Isn't there some way of talking? Through eklecticity?"

"Electricity. Yeah, I forgot about that. It's called a telephone. Do you guys have one?"

"I think we might. I'll have to ask my dad. I think he keeps it in his office, because he only uses it to call the Muggles he has to deal with." (a/n in case you forgot, James' dad is Minister Jacob Potter)

"When can I use it?"

"Dad's getting home late today, I think he has a meeting with the French Minister."

"Okay, well tell me when I can."

"Sure. I think I'll go write Lily to remind her of our meeting tomorrow."

Remus grinned at the thought of James' obsession.

"Alright mate. See you tomorrow."

Sirius had disappeared as soon as the boys started talking about their loves. He probably went to eat, and then sleep.



The next morning found Remus rehearsing what he was going to say to Aurora.

"Hello Rory? This is Remus. Remus Lupin." He said in what he hoped was a deep, sexy voice.

"Hello? This is Remus Lupin." He tried in a happy voice.

"This is Lupin. Remus Lupin speaking." He said in a stereotypical phone voice.

"Hello, this is Remus…. no Remus is a stupid name…." Muttering to himself.

"Hello? This is Bill."

He was interrupted by James opening the door. "Hey Moony, Dad says you can use the fellytone-"

"Telephone."

"Right, whatever, telephone, so he said you can use it after breakfast."

"Okay, thanks.

"Remus, you're a hopeless case."

"Takes one to know one."

"Let's just get down to breakfast before mum sends the house elves after us."



After a hearty breakfast of waffles, bacon, sausage, hash browns and orange juice (a/n what do English ppl eat for breakfast?) Remus had finally gathered his courage for the call.

James and Sirius led him to Jake's office and held the door open. "Alright Moony, once you're done workin' your magic, meet us in Prongs' room. We'll be planning the start-of-the-term prank." Sirius said excitedly.

Remus laughed softly. "I'll see you guys there." As he walked into the office. He heard Sirius and James run off to do their planning.

He went over to the desk and sat down in the Minister's chair. He just sat, and stared at the phone. He went into an almost trance, just staring at the phone, and thinking.

_What will she say? What will I say? What am I thinking? She doesn't even like me. She went out with plenty of other boys. Good boys. Not me. What _am_ I thinking?_

His musings were interrupted by the chiming of the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was ten thirty. He had been sitting there for almost a half an hour! Remus sighed and took out the slip of parchment with Rory's number on it. _It's now or never_. He thought as he dialed the number.

_Ring. Ring._

_Riiiing._

_Rii-_

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Remus Lupin?" He ended with a slight question in his voice. As if he weren't quite sure of his own name.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"Oh…uh…is Ror- I mean Aurora…is Aurora there?"

"Aurora? Oh, no. She's out for the day. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh. No. I- well actually. Yes…yes, can you tell her Remus Lupin called? From school?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Yeah…just have her…um…this isn't my phone…just tell her to get back to me? I'm sure she'll come up with a way."

"Alright. Good day."

"You too." As he hung up.

Remus put his head in his hands. _Why am I so pathetic?_ He sighed and got up to wander towards James' room.

When he walked in he saw James and Sirius leaning over a piece of parchment, examining it carefully.

Sirius looked up. "So how did it go? You were gone for almost forty-five minutes."

"She wasn't home."

James raised his eyebrows. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing, got a problem with it?"

"Noooo." James drawled, snickering.

"Oh whatever, what are you doing with the map?"

"We were thinking about improving it a bit. All you can see are the Professors that are there now. If there were some way to include the students as well…and then also have it so that it changes over time. You know, if old people leave and new come, the map's gotta have some way of adapting itself."

"And then, the inevitable, when we leave it for the next generation of troublemakers there has to be someway of stopping Filch from seeing what it says. He already knows enough of the passages, if he knew them all it would not be good." James stated matter of factly.

"Not be good at all." Sirius echoed.

Remus stared at them. "Did you rehearse that?"

"No, we just take our pranking business seriously." James said, looking at Remus funnily.

"Siriously." Sirius intoned, keeping a straight face.

"Riiiight, I'll just be going then." Remus said, slowly backing out of the room. As soon as he was in the hall he heard maniacal laughter from the bedroom. He shook his head and slowly walked down the hall to the stairs that led to a long hallway, which led to a small sitting room with a short passageway to the kitchen. Once he was there he had the house elves fix him up some hot chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate muffins and a bar of the finest Honeydukes dark chocolate.



It was early in the morning when James roused his friends by dumping buckets of ice water over their heads. It was a tired method that they used many times, but James wasn't going for flair, he just wanted them up and out of the house by the time Lily was coming.

Sirius had fun watching James try to compile the notes he had taken over the past month. There weren't many as most of the notes he needed he got from himself, it was one of the perks of getting a topic on yourself.

Finally it was time to pick Lily up. Sirius and Remus had decided, or really: Sirius had decided and Remus was left with no choice, to go to the mall with James and stay there and spend an afternoon as muggles. They had already borrowed Muggle cash from the Potters.

When the three boys appeared they saw Lily getting out of a bright yellow car and saying good-bye to whomever was driving

"Hey James." Sirius said under his breath. "Looks like you got competition."

James growled. "Shut up. I'll deal with him later. Whatever happens to him, Evans can't suspect a thing."

Lily walked into the mall, letting the air conditioning wash over her before looking around. She spied them almost immediately and walked over.

Remus looked over at James to see him analyzing the girl before him, going over every detail in a way only James could manage.

Sirius elbowed Remus and rolled his eyes at James before pushing him forward into Lily. She stumbled and almost fell, but James caught her.

James glared at Sirius over her head before looking down at her face. "Hey."

"Hey to you too. Ready to work?"

"Yeah."

"Are they going to be there too?"

"Who?" James said in confusion, he was too fascinated by the way the light played on her red hair.

Lily nodded towards Sirius and Remus. "Them."

"Oh, no."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Did you forget how to speak?"

"Why?"

"'Cause all you're saying are one-syllable words. Where'd the master playboy's lines all go?" She joked teasingly.

"I gave them up for a girl."

"Oh? And who is the lucky girl?" She said with curiosity, but hiding behind that there was a strange feeling Lily couldn't quite identify.

"Oh, no one special, I think you probably know her."

"Well she must be special for the Great James Sex God Potter to have given up his hobby for her."

"Yeah, I guess you could say she's pretty special."

Lily looked at James carefully trying discern his feelings toward her and this girl. She decided it was probably some leggy blond from school that was a halfway decent girl for conversation. While James might give up his habits, he certainly wouldn't give up his interest in good-looking girls.

"Well, shall we depart to the manor?"

"Lead the way." Lily replied as she grasped his arm.

James imagined them in his room and pushed his magic into the picture. After a squeeze through a tube Lily heard a light pop and opened her eyes to see James' room.

"Wow. I see you decided to have your elves clean the room. If you didn't do it, at least it's clean."

"Actually I cleaned it myself. Well, I used a bit of magic for the floor and the windows…but I did do the charms and the rest of it." James said, somewhat shyly.

"Why did you decide to do that?"

"Well, someone said it was disgusting and…well, they kind of opened my eyes?" He said, with a slight question at the end, as if he weren't really sure that was an acceptable answer.

"You decided that it was worth risking death for this person?" Lily teased quietly. She was the one who said it was disgusting.

"Well, they mean a lot to me." James said, meeting her eyes.

They stood there for a minute, staring at each other, lost in their own thoughts, before Lily broke contact.

"So, I brought your books back." She said, pulling out the magic bag and retrieving the books and reversing the size charm.

"Oh, good." James said disappointedly, he lost his nerve. He was going to tell her he liked her, but…

"Well, I guess we could work here now that it's all clean." She smiled at him.

"Um, okay, we could just sit on my bed?"

"It looks comfy." Lily said without really thinking. She blushed at little at James smirk and was trying to come up with a retort to a line she _knew_ he was going to say; but to her amazement he just left it at the smile and sat down.

Lily watched the bed sink and decided to test its boingy-ness. She took a running start and leaped onto the bed, and bounced at least a foot in the air before coming to rest.

She looked up to see James with tears streaming down his cheeks and his face bright red from trying to hold in his laughter. One look at her dishelved hair and confused face was enough to start him off.

After James and spent his laughter and both his and Lily's faces were not red anymore.

"So, to work?" He asked finally.

"To work."

They settled down and passed the next couple of hours working on their project.

They were almost done and would have finished if James hadn't stopped them. "Remember what McGonagall said? We have to work at both of our houses. I already go the signature from my parents, now we need yours."

"Can't you fake it or something?"

"Me?"

"You're the Marauder around here."

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "I don't care if you're poor Lily, or your parents are drunks or your sister's a bitch, it's what _you_ have and I respect that. Look at Remus, he's not some heir to a fortune and we get along fine."

"It's not that." Lily muttered, her ears turning red. "Though my sister _is_ a bitch and her boyfriend's worse."

"Well then, what is it?"

Lily sighed. "Oh, never mind. You'll see once we get there. But you can't talk about it. Ever."

James looked at her in confusion as she started packing up. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No. You'll find out in four days. Now apparate me back."

"You know, I _could_ just refuse to take to home until you tell."

"You _could_, but then I _could_ also test some new hexes and curses I've read about on you." She said, ginning wickedly.

"Point taken, are you ready to depart?"

"Whenever you are."

Lily gripped his arm and they were off to the mall.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in the back of the arcade, behind a Shoot-a-Hoop game.

James smirked. "Play much?"

Lily sighed in exasperation and pulled him out. One the way the gang saw her and walked over.

"Hey Red, who's this bloke?"

"This is a friend from school, we're working on a project together."

"And what type of 'project' would this be?" Jake said grinning.

"Oh shut up Jake. It's nothing like that, it was assigned by a teacher."

"From your _school_?" Jake said, as he assessed James.

"Yeah, _school_."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" James whispered in her ear, from behind her.

Jake raised his eyebrows at their intimacy, but said nothing.

"I almost forgot, this is James guys." Lily said blushing slightly and shivering at the feel of James' warm breath on her neck. "James, this is Jake, Tom, Frank, Mike, Mark, Pete and Drew. And that's Ben over at the counter."

After a lot of hellos and greetings Ben wandered over. "Hey Lils, you shoulda been here earlier. There were a couple of crazy boys in here, one looked like he'd never seen an arcade before and the other had to explain everything to him."

Lily turned to look at James who was trying to suppress a grin.

"What did they look like?"

"The guy who was explaining was pretty tall with brown hair, he looked kind of beat, if you ask me. The other boy was taller and had long black hair. The crazy kids kept muttering stuff about magic and muggles if I heard them correctly." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, we better go collect your friends James before they blow the wizarding cover. I can't imagine your dad being too happy about that." Lily said, grinning at James' shock.

"He doesn't have to worry about them! Lily! You told _them?_"

"I had a little control accident, what can I say?"

James looked at the gang, they were all grinning and smirking at him.

"Come on, let's go get Sirius and Remus."

"Whatever. I've given up on you Lils." He said, using her nickname.

As they walked out Jake turned to Ben. "Does he remind you of someone? Or is it just me?"

a/n don't you ever wish bond and moneypenny would just get together? or that m would find a man? maybe she already has one. what would happen in james actually _returned_ his gadgets?

Note: can anyone tell me where remus' phone bit came from? I would have posted this earlier, as in yesterday, but the power went out and it didn't come back until after I fell asleep, so I'm sorry.

Reviewers I love you all I hope you keep reviewing, if you're gonna flame…I think I covered that in the prologue. :D


	8. Connections and Attacks

Disclaimer: JKR bet me the copyright to HP. She said if there ever was a hurricane in Chicago, I'd own it.

Note: We're nearing the end of this wonderful voyage. I love you all reviews. I hate you flamers. All's right with the world, and let's get it over with.

Acronym of the Day: Fornication Under Consent of the King

Four days later James was preparing to apparate to Lily's house. She had sent coordinates to him after he insisted that it would be ridiculous to have her drive that far, when he could do it in a second. She reluctantly agreed and said that the bearings would land him in her front hall. He was to apparate over around 10:30 and she said they could have lunch after they finished the paper.

He was currently sitting in the family room, looking through his Quidditch Weekly. Once he finished it he put it down and began sifting through the stack of magazines that had come that morning.

He caught sight of a familiar face surrounded by red hair.

_Lily? What are you doing on a Witch Weekly cover?_

DISCOVERED: LADY LILY EVANS! SEE THE ROYALTY INSIDE THE WITCH! p20-21

James sat in shock. There was _his_ _Lily_ surrounded by a group of boys. _Those are the Muggles from the arcade!_ And one more, John. _What the hell is he doing! He's holding my Lily!_ As James watched the picture John leaned over for a kiss which Lily gladly supplied. John turned to wink at James.

_That's it, I'm going to her house _NOW!

As James stood up to go up to his room to apparate he caught sight of the headline again. "Lady Lily Evans!" and "Royalty" held his gaze.

_She never told me._

He sat down again and opened to pages 20 and 21. The article didn't have any quotes from her as it was an under cover exposé, but it had a couple of quotes from kids at school, though it seemed that her arcade friends had declined the distinction. _I guess they're not that bad._

"_Lady Lily Evans is the daughter of Duke Edward Evans and Duchess Rose Evans. Her only sibling is Lady Petunia Evans who is three years older than her. Writes you humble reporter Rita Skeeter. It seems that her Lady has been hiding the truth from everyone in the wizarding world including her own best friend Aurora Bank. "I didn't know." Was all she would say before leaving._

_It seems that while Lady Evans is out of school she spends her time with her boyfriend, who is the son of the stable master on her estate. Outside of her property her Lady drives a Mercylingo, a fancy yellow car. (One of those Muggle contraptions.) And spends a considerable amount of time at the mall. No girls, not shopping, but playing elekical games with a group of boys, all older than her._

"_It's not hard to believe." Says Jordan Dancy, an almost-sixth year Ravenclaw. "Any guy would give anything to go out with her. She's hot."_

James skipped through the article noting the picture of the mansion she lived in. It was huge, he felt so stupid after flaunting all of his family's belongings and not once did she mention her background. He stopped when he saw his name and groaned.

_Then why doesn't she have a boyfriend at school, you may ask._

"_James Potter." Assures David Gale. "He's been after her since third year. Any guy who gets to close he has a _chat_ with. After a while you get the idea, and guys stopped asking her out._

_James Potter, the son of Minister Jacob Potter, is what "Most girls would love in a date." Says Angelica Dubois. "He sexy, hot, know what you want and gives it to you."_

_It seems that Mr. Potter is somewhat of a playboy, though he has met his match in Lily Evans._

"_He's been going after her for four years and she hasn't cracked yet. But give him time, James'll pull through." Says his best friend Sirius Black of the Black Family._

The article continued on a little longer but James didn't care. He closed the magazine and stared at Lily in John's arms for a minute before quickly striding off to his room to apparate. It was 10:10, but he figured it wouldn't matter, he had to talk it over with her anyway.

He looked at the coordinates one more time before pushing himself through the barrier.

He opened his eyes to see Lily and John standing before him. It seemed that Lily had been trying to convince John to go outside for her meeting with James.

She didn't hear the pop and was facing the other way, but John saw him and froze.

"Please go on outside, just so that we don't have to deal with and confronta-" She cut off as she realized that he wasn't paying attention to her, but was looking over her head.

"Hello Potter. Long time no see."

"Palmer." James spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Working, since that fateful day my family has to earn our keep, since_ your_ family can't seem to share."

"That doesn't seem like work. And you're the ones who got yourself thrown out anyway."

Lily looked back and forth between them. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Seems like you gotta nice pad Lily? Didn't bother telling me that while I was showing you my house, did you? Didn't bother telling me that I was making a fool of myself did you?"

"James, I'm sorry okay? I knew that as soon as you found out there'd be a whole confrontation and then you'd tell everyone and then I'd get special treatment and then everyone would either hate me or worship me and we'd have a whole issue just like we're having now an-"

John sighed and cut in. "Lily, meet my cousin, James Potter."

Lily stared in shock. "Your _cousin_!"

"His grandfather was disowned by my grandfather. They were brothers." James elaborated.

"Why?"

"He was found testing harmful curses and potions…on Muggles." James spat. "He was always trying to best my grandfather and he went Dark in the process."

Lily looked at John in horror. "Your _grandfather_?"

John looked half angry and half ashamed. "You think I'm proud of what he did? You think it's easy to live as John _Palmer_, grandson of the corrupt _Potter_?" He yelled, and then quieted, finishing in a whisper.

"Stop acting ashamed." James said, disgustedly. "It's not like you haven't continued the competition. All you ever do is try to take what I want or like." James was fingering his wand, looking like he'd like to take out his wand and hex John off the face of the earth.

Both of their gazes turned to Lily and understanding dawned on her.

"That's all this was?" She said, whispering to John. "A competition? A _game_? Who can seduced Lily Evans first!" She cried outraged. "You knew this the whole time? You knew _your own cousin_ liked me. And you went out with me? Do you even like me? For who I am? Or am I just another trophy in your game?"

"Of course I do Lily." John said desperately as Lily turned to leave. "Wait, Lily. Lily! Don't leave me!"

But Lily had already run off.

They ran out of the front door in time to see her car come out of the garage and then start speeding towards the entrance.

"We'll finish this later." James snarled at John and apparated to the passenger seat.

Lily was crying and almost ran off the road at the shock of seeing James apparate into the car.

"What they hell are you doing here!" She whispered harshly. It sounded like she was trying to yell at him, but her voice was gone.

"I'm here to try and fix things." He said nervously, he had never been in a car before and Lily was going fast and she seemed to be in an unstable mood.

"Fix things? FIX THINGS! Do you realize what you two have put me through?"

"Well it must have been quite a shock-"

"No! Not just today! You've been pranking me and torturing me for the past six years of my life! Then all of a sudden we're assigned a project and you're okay. Finally when I can see the possibilities of getting together with you John comes in and sweeps me off me feet. I have a great two and a half months with him and then you show up in my life again. And all of a sudden I find out that you're cousins! And that John's grandfather is Dark! How does that make me feel? As a Muggleborn? And you just expect to be able to _fix things_?" She ended.

James opened his mouth, about to explain things, but decided against it.

They sat in silence, well, near silence because of Lily's quiet sobs, for almost twenty minutes.

"Is John Dark?" Lily's question surprised James out of his thoughts.

"No. Well, not as far as I can tell. He is magical you know. He went to Beauxbaton. His father went to Durmstrang, but he didn't want his son in with such a Dark crowd."

"He's a wizard?" Lily asked, not really shocked anymore. She felt as if nothing could shock her now.

"Yeah…I haven't really talked to him. We met once before, when he first started school. He was eleven and I was nine. My dad had to talk to the Director of the Board of Governors there. Back then he was Head of the Board at Hogwarts. We met because my dad thought that I should know _all_ of my relatives, even the ones that weren't technically part of the family. We still share the same blood you know."

Lily looked at James carefully. "You guys do look kinda similar. I guess that's what drew me to him in the first place." She realized what she said and blushed, turning back to the road and trying to wipe her eyes.

James grinned and held out a handkerchief. "You mean it?"

"Mean what?" She mumbled.

"What you said. It meant that you think I'm hot." He was smirking now.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you meant it."

"Maybe." She said, almost incoherently. "We're here." She announced to distract him.

He looked out the window. "That was fun. You'll have to take me out in this car thing again sometime." He said, looking at her. "You know, we never did finish our project."

"I almost forgot. Did you bring the paper?"

"Yeah."

"I know a pizza place in there, it's got booths. We could probably work there without anyone suspecting anything."

"Alright." He agreed as they got out of her car.

They walked over to Pete's Pizza Place and sat down in the back. When the waitress came by they ordered a thin-crust cheese pizza and two cokes.

Once they finished eating they paid and sat back and started discussing the rest of their paper.

As Lily put the finishing touches on the paper they heard a loud boom and felt the floor shake.

"Uh Lily? Are there earthquakes in this part of England?"

"No. Let's go check it out and hope it's not World War Three."

They got up and left the restaurant and headed toward the pounding. They were joking around and when they rounded the corner they stopped suddenly, seeing the reason for the noise.

As they stood there three beams of different colored light sped past them, barely missing.

James turned to Lily. "I'm going to apparate to John and have him come back okay? I'll try and get some warning to my dad as well. He can get Aurors. Try and stay safe okay? Keep the Muggles away alright?"

Lily nodded wordlessly.

James took a quick look at her and leaned in to give a quick kiss. "Stay safe for me." He whispered before popping away.

Lily stood still for a minute. _I've fallen for him. He always said I would. And I have._

Then she snapped into action. As far as she could tell, she was the only Light witch there. She conjured signs around the attacked area saying "Run Away! Terrorist Attack!" To ward off curious Muggles. Then she cast a disillusionment charm on herself before jumping into the fray. She tried to take the Death Eaters by surprise. First stunning them and binding them and then summoning their wands and disintegrating them.

She saw John apparate in and start fighting. Five minutes later she saw him unconscious and bound on the floor with blood running from his mouth.

She worked with a methodical practice and kept going even when cutting and burning charms hit her. She would say the anti-jinx or hex or curse and keep right on going. She could feel her power slowly dimming until it was just a flicker left over. Finally she had to remove the disillusionment charm. As soon as she did the ten remaining Death Eaters had a fixed target to work from. They started landing more and more curses on her to revenge the twelve she had managed to take out.

Then, he arrived. the Eaters stood down and formed a ring around her. To Lily's horror he stepped forward into the center, under the light.

"Hello, milady." He said sneeringly.

"Good day to you sir." She automatically replied.

"It is a good day, is it not?"

_Oh what did Dumbledore call him?_

"Isn't it?" Voldemort pressed.

"I've had better, Riddle." She said, proud that she remembered.

"_Crucio!_" He cried. "How dare you call me that name."

Lily laughed through the pain. When it stopped she replied. "It is the name you were christened with, was it not? Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"_CRUCIO!_"

Lily did her best not to scream with the pain that was enveloping her body and senses. It stopped again after a longer period of time.

"Do you have anything to add to that, _mudblood_?"

"You know, that term is really worn out, maybe if you didn't use it so often it would be more effective." She gasped. "_Half-blood_." She spat back at him.

The Death Eaters started muttering between themselves. _"Half-blood?" "We're not serving a pureblood?" "But he is the Heir of Slytherin!" "Is he even allowed to lead us by his own rules?"_

Voldemort heard the whispers and turned to his followers. "SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!" He shouted.

"You girl, are going to wish you were never born."

"I already do."

"And here I was, about to propose an alliance. You work for me and your family is spared."

"Never." Lily spat through gritted teeth.

"_Crucio!_" He cried again and laughed as her body convulsed in pain.

All of a sudden Aurors surrounded the Death Eaters and Lily was flying through the air to land on a soft body.

They ended up in a corner.

Lily turned slightly. "Let me go."

"Shh." James said as the Death Eaters passed by.

"Let me go." She said again, out of habit.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go. "No need to get excited."

"Potter, being held by you is quite enough to get me excited." Lily found that in her state of shock it was best to stick with the familiar.

"I'm sorry." He said, standing up and smirking. "I don't have time for anything else." He said before running off to help Sirius, who had come with the reinforcements.

Lily pressed her lips together in a firm line, in a good imitation of McGonagall. _The nerve of that boy! Flirting during an attack. Next thing, he'll be proposing while pranking me._

She couldn't fight anymore as her power supply had been drained, so she crawled over to John and unbound him and wiped off his face with his shirt. She checked his heartbeat to make sure that he was still alive and waited for ten minutes until the battle ended and the remaining Death Eaters as well as Voldemort apparated away.

At once, James came over to check on her and was a little disconcerted to see her ex-boyfriend's head on her lap but continued over anyway. He kneeled down before her and kissed her to make sure she was alright.

After a couple minutes they heard. "As much as I'm thankful to be alive, I really didn't need to wake up to see my ex and my cous making out over me."

James broke away and laughed at his cousin. Lily blushed and looked down at John.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I got hit by a stunner after a cutting charms distracted me. I saw you take out a dozen or so." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, well I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She said bashfully.

"Did you not include yourself in that count?" James asked.

"What? I'm mainly just exhausted. I don't have that many cuts."

"Oh? And I suppose Crucio doesn't count as a harmful curse? I told you to stay safe, not to go out and purposefully hurt yourself." James said, somewhat annoyed by her lack of self-importance.

"Well if you hadn't _taken_ so _long_…" Lily trailed off with a glare at him.

"My dad didn't want me to come back, I had to convince him."

"It's okay James, you came back in the end."

"This better not get all mushy." John commented from his position, still on Lily's lap. "I thought you said you had all the moves?" He questioned James.

He looked sheepish under Lily's look. "I thought you didn't talk to him."

"We sent each other owls…occasionally." James explained weakly.

"Yeah right. I know you're hiding something from me James Potter, and you better bet that I'm going to figure it out."

"Look who's talking." John added in.

"You be quiet or you'll join James at the end of my wand, even _in_ your disabled state." She threatened.

After they were both hushed up a Healer appeared with Sirius and Remus following behind.

"Oi, Prongs, looks like you got her after all."

"Yeah Padfoot, how bout we talk this over later?" James replied. He didn't really want to get into Sirius' teasing right then. "Have you met my cousin John?"

"Nope. Hey John, I'm Sirius, that's Remus, know you know us." Sirius said before wandering off.

Remus shook his head. "He was hit by a Confundus Charm. They got it mostly reversed, but he's still a little out there." He paused. "Well, a little more than usual." He shrugged, laughing with James and Lily.

The Healer finished cleaning up John's cuts and turned to Lily. "Anything wrong with you?"

She was about to say she was fine, but James interrupted her. "She needs a post-Cruciatus potion."

The Healer made a sympathetic face before pulling out a vial. "Here."

Lily took the vial and swallowed it, feeling warmth and strength spread through her body. "Thank you." She said to the young man.

"No need to thank me. You're the one who fought and captured all the Death Eaters. I should be thanking you." He said. "I have to attend the others."

Lily bowed her head, bright red.

James and John had been talking quietly while the Healer had talked to Lily.

"You guys ready to go home?"

"Sure Lily." John said. "I'll apparate us both."

"What about my car?"

"We'll have Jake send it home."

"Jake? He's a muggle."

"Minister Jacob, otherwise known as Jake."

"Oh, sure."

"Let's go talk to him then." John and James led her to the Minister.

"Father? Father? This is Lily." James introduced her.

"Lady Evans, I have heard quite a deal about you, from my son, the mags and Dumbledore, and I can only say that what I have heard today has confirmed my opinion that you and James would look perfect together." He said with and entirely straight face.

Dumbledore stood there with his eyes twinkling while John rolled his eyes and James blushed while elbowing his father. "Da-ad." He whined.

Lily stood there, confused, before it clicked. "I wouldn't know, he hasn't asked my out yet."

James choked and stared at her.

Jake laughed. "Well son?"

"Um, Lily? Ah, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, James." She said, smiling.

He stood there, staring at her, trying to absorb what she just told him.

"Well? Don't I get a kiss?" She said, walking up to him and wrapping herself around James.

He stayed still even when Lily started to kiss his jaw. When he continued to stay still Lily huffed and walked away.

"James, do I have to hurt you? Or should I just go take her back?" John said exasperatedly.

"Son, for all your boasting you don't seem to be doing very well." Jake said, disapprovingly with a smile in his eyes.

James shook himself and smirked. "It's all part of the act." And ran after her.

Jake and John looked at Dumbledore surprised. "I don't think I've ever seen that ploy before, though I've seen a few other like that."

They discretionally turned their head from the scene Lily and James were making with their PDA.

As the couple walked back towards them John turned to the Minister. "Jake, I'm sorry my grandfather was bad and everything and that we've had this whole competition thing going on an-"

Jake cut it. "Save it John. I was never one for sappy apologies. It's all okay."

"Thanks man."

"Hey Dad." James said, walking up with his arm around Lily. John averted his eyes. "May I escort milady back to her house?"

"Of course son, don't be late for dinner, your mum's making lasagna tonight and you know what happens when you miss your mum's lasagna." Jake winked at him

"Yes dad, I'll be home." James smirked back and they apparated away.

a/n I would write out responses, but I'm already writing the next chapter :D


	9. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Someone else does.

Note: to clear it up when James said it was all part of his act he went after Lily and snogged her. I didn't go into detail with that and instead stuck with Dumbledore, Minister and John who all turned their head from the PDA.

Poem of the Day: SLOW DANCE

Have you ever watched kids

On a merry-go-round?

Or listened to the rain

Slapping on the ground?

Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight?

Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?

You better slow down.

Don 't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

Do you run through each day

On the fly?

When you ask How are you?

Do you hear the reply?

When the day is done

Do you lie in your bed

With the next hundred chores

Running through your head?

You'd better slow down

Don't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

Ever told your child,

We'll do it tomorrow?

And in your haste,

Not see his sorrow?

Ever lost touch,

Let a good friendship die

Cause you never had time

To call and say,"Hi"

You'd better slow down.

Don't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

When you run so fast to get somewhere

You miss half the fun of getting there.

When you worry and hurry through your day,

It is like an unopened gift...

Thrown away.

Life is not a race.

Do take it slower

Hear the music

Before the song is over.

It was written by a girl who has/had cancer and will/already die/died. I got it in one of those fwds that a million ppl get and was sent out by the girl's doctor. The usual story, anyway, I thought I was sweet and it does kinda pertain to LJ. In a way.



It was a week before school started and Lily was getting ready for her birthday dinner. Every year her family gathered together and had a long boring dinner at the end of which Lily slowly unwrapped her gifts of dresses, dresses and more dresses. Significantly old-styled ugly dresses, with matching ugly jewelry.

She sighed, wishing she could spend the day with her friends instead.

_Oh well, I might as well get this over with._ She thought, walking down the stairs.

As she walked through the door into the sitting room the lights went out and she felt her clothes change on her skin. When they stopped shifting she felt cotton shorts and a white tee, like she had taken to wearing during the summer to avoid the heat and stay comfortable.

_Magic? Why is there magic now?_

All of a sudden the lights flashed on and Lily was blinded by spotlights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

When Lily regained her sight she saw that it was indeed everyone. It looked like all of her family (that knew about her magical connections), her friends from the arcade, and all of her friends, and a few more, from Hogwarts were there as well. In front of everyone stood James and John both grinning at her, though John looked at little sad while James looked fiercely proud.

_I guess he was right after all. I fell for the "_Potter Charm". She grinned at her boyfriend and walked over to him. "I suppose I can thank you for most of this?" She whispered in his ear.

"I guess you could say that." He said grinning.

"I don't know how I ever managed without you. Less than a week of being together and you've already made yourself indispensable. Preparing for the future?"

"Just a little insurance." He said. "Now why don't you say hello to the rest of your guests?"

"James! There are over a hundred people here! It's going to take over an hour just to say hi. An hour before we get any alone time." She pouted, trying not to laugh.

He let out a low chuckle. "Come on babe, time to say hello." James pulled her over to their parents.

"Happy Birthday darling." He mother cooed, hugging her.

"Thanks mum." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You're finally grown up." Her dad said, hugging her as well.

"No need to remind me." Lily smiled.

"Well, Lady Evans-" Began Minister Potter.

"Please call me Lily, Minister."

"Well then you must call me Jake. As I was saying, because you are now of age you are allowed to apparate and then you can also perform magic without that little pass McGonagall got you all."

Lily almost squealed in happiness, but remembered how much she hated it when Petunia did it and contained herself.

"Thank you Mini- Jake."

"No need, dear. Now why don't you go say hello to all your friends? There are quite a few of them here that we had to clear for apparating and floo, so I hope you don't ignore them." He winked at James and James grinned happily. "I must be going though, as I have a lot of work to attend to."

"Goodbye Jake."

"Bye Dad. See you tom- later." He caught himself.

Lily looked at him curiously and missed Jake hitting his head with his hand as her parents laughed and rolled their eyes. "Tomorrow? Where are you going tonight?"

"Ah- nowhere. Really, nowhere. I just figured the party would go late and I'd get home past midnight, so it would be tomorrow. Right?"

"Uh huh, sure." Lily said suspiciously.

"Come on Lily, since when have I ever lied to you?" He said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Where should I start? Last year when you said you were innocent and it turned out you got a month's worth detention because you were responsible for turning the Slytherin common room Gryffindor colors and turning them into fluffy pink bunnies at breakfast. And then there was first year when _someone_ turned my hair purple and my skin green! And when I asked who did it nobody stepped forward. Later on Remus came over, very nicely, and turned me back. It was obvious then who did it, because none of _my_ friends could undo the hexes!"

"Have you ever considered that Remus is a walking bookcase? He probably read the charms in some book." James said, desperately trying to cover his tracks.

"Yeah, the same book _you_ found the original hexes in!" Lily cried triumphantly.

James looked at her in confusion. "You're just trying to distract me, aren't you? You just don't want to leave my side! Don't you worry Lily, I'll be with you every step of the way." He said, smirking, though his eyes held a deeper meaning. "I know I'm a sexy, handsome bloke, but do you think you could wait for later?" He whispered huskily.

She walked off to greet her guests.

James watched her for a minute and then wandered over to Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot, find a new one yet?"

"Naw. Most of them are from Hogwarts and I've already done all of them at Hogwarts."

James looked accusingly at Sirius.

"But not Lily. Of course, not Evans. That's your turf man." Sirius quickly corrected himself.

James grinned again. "I'm sure there's at least one hot babe here you've never seen before. How long do you think it'll take to find her?"

Sirius looked questionably at James, who had a certain…_look_ about him. as if he were planning something. "Not long." He replied thoughtfully. "Though you could always hint at who it was."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find her." James smirked again and looked over to where Lily was talking to some Ravenclaws and scowled. "Excuse me."

Sirius laughed and watched James stalk over to Lily. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her clearly telling all the other boys to back off. Lily didn't even acknowledge his presence, though the other boys clearly saw his glares and quickly wished Lily a Happy Birthday, and departed.

"_You didn't have to scare them away James. All we were doing was talking."_ James spun his head around and then back to Lily. That was her voice, but he hadn't seen her mouth move. _I'm definitely going crazy with all this worrying._

"_Going crazy? I think not. I'll have you know that I am a perfectly normal person, who just happens to have a small power for telepathy."_

_Telepathy!_ James was shocked. _She never told me that before!_

"_Yeah, well I 'hated' you before. Why would I tell you any secrets then?_

_Good point._ James thought. He looked up and saw that Lily was once again talking to more guests. What he wanted to do now was cart her away and question her, so that she didn't keep surprising him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Lily looked at him. "James?"

He jumped and looked wildly around, before realizing it was Lily again. _I thought I was going to not let her do that to me._

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She smirked.

"I'm sure I'll manage it." He grinned back. _At least I can still talk._ He opened his mouth and began to speak again, but no sound came out. He looked surprised but then cast an accusing look at Lily. Then he furrowed his brow in question.

"Wandless magic." Lily stated. "Is a truly amazing thing." She finished, grinning.

James growled silently and picked Lily up.

She wriggled and whispered to him. "I thought you said I had to stick around for all the guests?" She laughed.

James let go of her so that she fell in a heap on the ground.

She laughed even harder as he stalked off to, no doubt, find Remus so he could undo the spell.

John walked over and pulled her up. "My cousin giving you any trouble? Can I go sort him out?" He said, somewhat protectively as he hugged her.

"No, he currently incapacitated."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Can't talk." She clarified, giggling.

John smiled appreciatively.

Lily calmed down and looked up at him. "So?"

"So what?"

"Why haven't I seen you since…um…our break-up." Lily tried to say delicately.

John looked surprised. "I've tried, but James always dragged you away when I got near. You didn't seem to be stopping him, so I figured you didn't really want to see me." He finished sadly.

"Oh." Lily said looking confused. "I never saw you."

"Then I guess James doesn't quite trust me around you." He said grinning.

Lily saw him looking over to the bar and caught sight of James ordering a drink. "Let's go dance." She suggested slyly.

John caught the evil glint in her eye and laughed as she dragged him onto the floor.

The music was something you might hear in a nightclub, loud and rude, and the dancing was something that would have been appropriate if people were alone. Though many people were too absorbed with their partners to notice what was going on next to them. Them people along the sidelines definitely had a clear view of things no one really wanted to see.

Thankfully Lily's parents, as well as James' had left the room and let the bartender (a magical one) keep an eye on the party. Unfortunately for them the bartender happened to be Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who was barely thirteen, but could transform into a much older looking person, if need be.

As soon as Lily and John had a spot on the dance floor Lily started gyrating to the beat, performing many suggestive movements.

John raised his eyebrows but responded in kind. _So what if she's trying to make her boyfriend jealous? I can still enjoy myself, can't I?_ He smirked as he saw James heading their way with a ferocious scowl on his face.

"Watch out, he's coming." He said, whispering in Lily's ear.

Lily didn't even turn around, but she smirking as she slipped her leg between his.

John's eyes widened as he felt himself heating up. "Lily, would you please stop?" He said in a strangled voice.

"Why?" She questioned innocently.

"Because I don't know how much longer I can control myself." He complained, taking deep breaths.

She stopped, but leaned closer. "I'm sorry John. For ending it like that. You were too good for that."

John caught a glance of sad emerald eyes before she turned away and stopped James from getting in a fight. He saw James look at him and he shrugged. "She's a pretty girl." He mouthed over the music before turning to leave the party.

He stopped after a few steps, turning back to walk over to Lily. "I almost forgot. Your father said to give you these." He smirked, handing over the keys. "it's a fun ride, maybe I can show you the gears?" He looked questioningly at her and then glancing at James behind her.

Lily's eyes had grown wide at the symbol on the start key. "_Ferrari?"_ She whispered.

John grinned and nodded. "I got to drive it in from the dealer." He whistled appreciatively. "I'm gonna have to borrow it while you're out, get me some babes." He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." Before finally walking out.

Lily watched him walk away, feeling sad that they had to end like they did and now there would forever be a slight uneasiness between them.

She turned to James who was still glaring after his cousin. "Calm down James, he was just wishing me a happy birthday." She sighed.

James snorted. "No, he was trying to win you back."

Lily shook her head and went over to the buffet.

Soon after everyone had eaten it was time for Lily to cut the birthday cake.

Sirius came over as she was preparing to blow out the candles. "Don't forget to make a wish!" He cried.

Lily rolled her eyes at him but paused for a moment all the same. _I wish that this will never be forgotten,_ she thought, looking around the room_ when all of our friends are together sharing the time of our lives._ She smiled and blew out the candles. There was a flash as Frank took a picture of her.

She laughed and cut the first slice, taking it for herself and eating the first bite. Then she waved her hand and the knife and served dished out pieces on their own.

Frank smiled and walked over to her. "I got a magical camera!" He said excitedly. ""John gave it to me, he said that the pictures actually move when developed, though he said he'd have to do that bit. Did you know he was a wizard as well?"

Lily laughed. "I found out a couple days ago."

"Oh. Anyway, here's your present, I thought you'd appreciate it. Even though you've moved on." He said handing her a frame.

Lily looked at the frame and found that it was a picture of her and John in bed, the day that the gang slept over, over a month ago. she smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks Frank. It's a great picture." She hugged him before tapping the frame and causing it to appear in her room.

After everyone had eaten their cake, they slowly started to drift away. First saying good bye and then handing her their presents, which she put -unwrapped- on the table behind her, so that it didn't take _too_ long to get out.

By one in the morning everyone had left, including Sirius, Remus and Rory. Lily had watched the last two with a suspicious look in her eye and James winked at Remus. As Lily hugged Rory goodbye she whispered to her. "You better explain this when we get on the train."

Rory giggled and then they all disapparated to who knows where, though for some reason Lily had the feeling Remus and Rory were together.

She turned to James. "I suppose you have to go now too?"

He smiled. "Not quite." He hugged her and she felt herself being pulled through a tube and let out on a balcony overlooking the water.

"Where am I?" She gasped.

"A little villa on the Mediterranean Sea, in Italy." He said, smiling at her.

Lily looked at him in shock. "James! We've been going out for five days and you're already taking me to Italy? Isn't that a bit much?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, well, you know, I've been planning it for, well, a while." He admitted sheepishly.

Lily grinned at him. "Oh? How long?"

James turned thoughtful. "About six years or so."

Lily gave him a calculating look. "You've been planning to get me in a room, alone with you, in Italy along the coast…since you were eleven?"

"Well, maybe not _Italy_, but definitely in a room alone with me." He smirked.

"I didn't know boys could have dirty minds that early on." Lily said thoughtfully.

"I never said what I was thinking about." He laughed at her.

"Humph." She said, turning her back on him, to look out at them water. "Well, whatever you were thinking, it sure is beautiful out here." She sighed looking at the moon and stars.

"Just like you." James whispered in her ear from behind. He wrapped his arms around her, to keep her warm as the stared out over the sea.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too, James." Lily said, at peace with herself after an emotionally draining summer.

THE END

a/n I love you all, reviewers, non-reviewers but still readers. you guys made my day. or really it was about two weeks. three weeks? nah, two and a half weeks.

so they've finally gotten themselves together, after a couple boys tried to grab lily, none were successful. too bad, but really, harry can't have only one parent, so they had to end up together.

Fluffy Puff Marshmellow- thanx

angelofmynightmare- yes, it did move rather quickly didn't it? but I just wanted it to _happen_ and not take a long time doing so :D

Whitelight72- well here it is 

live4eva- I have the feeling that I'm going to have to go back and make a couple of side chapters, one from lily's point of view before and during that whole exchange and one with remus and rory at this party

Mrs.Scott323- I did my best to hint at it, but subtley was never my strongpoint :D

LOTRandHPgirl- thanx!

Sam's Firefly- I'm glad you finally got it :D

Delilah Evans- I guess they admit their feelings in this chapter, though I'm not that great with emo, so sry if it wasn't quite what you were looking for

pajama-rama- SHAZAAM! hehe, thanx :D

Laura242- thanx 

potterchik- yes, it was rather large. I hope it wasn't too unbelievable?

crazylily- I'm sorry, but thanx a lot

ReadingRobyn- I'm so sorry, I said I'd update yesterday, but then I didn't. I was sailing all morning and then my fam had to go have dinner with my dad's friends fam (which was pretty hilarious) but that still doesn't excuse me. I should have done better hangs head however, I hope this doesn't let you down.

Amarthiel- it was pretty sudden. but that's how I like life, with a bunch on BANGS! and no time in between. it's more fun like that :D

SerenityRose016- it does taste pretty good. 'specially home made lasagna, though homemade _anything_ can beat most other food. the speed of light must be slowing down, eh?

Drunk Cow- did I mention that I love your name? thanx

futurePOTUS- I hope your hands are feeling better, as well as your mouth :D

jk jk jk jk! HAHAHAHAHA! I got you. you thought it was over. WELL IT ISN'T! hehehe, I definitely had too much sugar today.

Until next time folks!

Oh, and don't forget to review :D


	10. Back to School: The Train

For all y'all who didn't read to the bottom of the last chapter:

_jk jk jk jk! HAHAHAHAHA! I got you. you thought it was over. WELL IT ISN'T! hehehe, I definitely had too much sugar today._

:D :D :D

Note: I got all those reviews asking whether or not there would be a sequel, or that it seemed like and awkward ending: answer to both of them, it wasn't the end!

It was more of a First Act: Summer, Second Act: School. So now I'm moving on. I have to warn you that I am pretty busy still so the update times are going to be somewhat random.

Also, just so you know, if the plot doesn't seem plausible, well, what can I say? There are a couple 'stretch of the imagination' twists.

Disclaimer: No _own_ esta cuenta.

Quote of the Day: "Honey, watch it. I can push the button, anytime, anywhere."

"Baby you couldn't find the button with two hands and a map." - _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_

I figured there was a certain irony of posting a first day back chapter on my first day back to school, and let me tell you, those AP history and chemistry courses are not for the faint of heart,



"Hey Red, how was you're summer?" Sirius asked loudly, over the noise of the other students.

Lily turned from her reunion of Shan. "Why would _you_ care, Black?" She said snidely, though it wasn't quite the same hateful tone she used the year before.

Sirius looked confused and glanced at James, who didn't know what was going on either.

"Babe? Did I do something wrong?" James asked carefully, walking up to Lily.

"Potter. Who do you think you are, calling _me_ 'babe'?" She said again, but still slightly off.

"Your boyfriend?" He said, annoyed.

"Don't make me hex you Potter." She whispered menacingly as brushed past, winking at him.

James, who was so shocked at Lily's tone, didn't notice. But Remus, ever watchful, noted it and filed it away.

James watched Lily walk off with Aurora in confusion and disappointment. The rest of the Gryffindors who had been at her party looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off, figuring it had nothing to do with them.

"What did I do wrong? I mean, I haven't seen her since Italy. Do you think she thought I forgot about her? Did I say something wrong when I left? I dropped her off at the door, kissed her-"

"Yeah yeah Prongs, we get the idea. You did nothing wrong but not Evans is acting like…like Evans." Sirius shrugged.

Remus shook his head at Sirius' insensitivity. "Maybe you should try talking to her. I don't think it's anything too serious- Don't even start Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't."

"Whatever. Let's go get a compartment." Sirius led the way with Peter following.

James followed slowly with Remus walking beside her.

"What did I _do_, though...I can't figure it out."

"Why don't you talk to her after the Prefect's meeting?"

"What?" James turned to Remus.

"The Prefects meeting, remember? You and Lily are in charge of it." Remus shook his head. "You better be glad I'm here, mate, otherwise you'd be dead."

James, who had previously been hitting his head on the wall of the train corridor, turned to Remus and kowtowed. "Thank you O Wonderful One. What would I ever do without your great brilliance? Will you have me?" He said, taking Remus' hand.

Remus laughed as two first years passed them quickly to get away from the crazy seventh year Head Boy.

"I don't swing that way mate, and if I did I don't think Lily would be very happy with you."

James didn't blush. "You're not quite my type either Moony. But you know what I meant…are we even? I don't owe you for your lifesaving capabilities? After all, it was an impressive thank you, no?"

"Sure Prongs." Remus laughed. "Now get up, I'm tired and I want to sit down!" He cried, running after Sirius and Peter who had turned into a compartment at the end of the car.

James chuckled and followed sedately, politely greeting the girls who were practically falling out of their compartments to greet him. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked as half of them sighed, _Still haven't lost the charm._ He said to himself.

"Hey Prongs, you a committed man, so get in here before Evans sees you and _really_ flies off the handle!" Sirius called out.

James entered the compartment to see Sirius sprawled across one side with Peter and Remus sitting on the other side. "Budge up Padfoot. You're in the way."

Sirius pretended not to hear him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." James muttered as he pulled out his wand. _Levicorpus!_ He cried mentally and flicked his wand.

Sirius flew up into the air as James calmly took a seat.

"Prongs! Let me down you bastard or you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Tut tut, Black, there are young ones on this train, don't make me give you detention." James said mockingly.

"Son of a bitch! You better let me down this effing minute or I'll-"

The world will never know what Sirius would have done to James because Remus, who was suffering from the after affects of his transformation, growled at him and cast _Silencio_ on him.

Sirius glared at Remus before giving him the finger.

"Prongs, I believe it is time to attend our meeting." Remus said, glancing at Sirius evilly.

"I believe you are right Moony." James agreed.

He contemplated Sirius for a moment before smirking. "If you would wait a moment, I have something to attend to." He lazily waved his wand at Sirius who was frozen with a full body bind and then stuck to the ceiling.

Sirius would have been wriggling to try and get down, but as it were, the best he could do was send his death glare at James' back. He looked hopelessly around the compartment, but all he saw was Peter who was staring at him in awe. _No, Wormtail couldn't handle it, and even if he could I wouldn't want his wand pointing at me. Probably decapitate me trying to take off _silencio_. Guess I'll just have to wait for it to wear off. Ah well, no time like the present to think up revenge for those two bastards who call themselves friends. Hmmm, maybe Slytherin colors? Snape's hair? …_

Meanwhile, James and Remus were walking towards the head of the train.

"…I mean, what have I done? All of a sudden she just hates me again…I hate girls. They're so bloody complicated." James trailed off.

"Prongs, I have a feeling. I have a feeling that you should just stand back and relax. I think Lily's trying to get you worked up over it. So just stay cool and don't play into it, I think it'll all play out soon enough. Now focus on the meeting and we'll finish talking later." Remus commanded.

"Yes mother." James muttered as they entered the rather large compartment.

Remus whacked him over the head before sitting down. James looked around, realized he was the only one left and quickly took a seat next to Lily in a chair embroidered with _HB_.

As Lily launched into a lecture about the rules, regulations, and socials planned for that year James sat back and relaxed, enjoying his favorite pastime: Lily-watching.

As the meeting came to a close the door was thrown open by what _could_ pass as a madman,

Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It there anything I can do for you Black?"

Sirius pointed at James, unable to speak to the silencing charm.

Lily sighed in exasperation before pulling out her wand and performing the counter charm.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS STUCK ON THE EFFING CEILLING FOR TWO BLOODY EFFING HO-!" He was suddenly cut off again as Lily redid the charm.

"If there are no other comments, questions, or concerns you are all dismissed. Don't forget your patrolling schedule and new passwords." Lily said, watching them all file out except for Remus and James. And Sirius, who somehow managed to fight his way through the door. She took one look at their meaningful glances before making a run for and barely missing. One car down she stopped running to catch her breath.

_They were close, but not close enough… God, I can't wait to see their faces. Especially James'!_

a/n I'm back y'all! so, stupid me left the story till skool's started up again. so be prepared for irregular updates. I would have added a lot more to this chapter, but I'm dead tired and I wanted to get this out on the first day of school (for me).

so happy reading and please r&r !

thanx to all you reviewers who I'm too tired to go and figure out right now. you mean the WORLD to me!


	11. Do I Know You?

Disclaimer: JK's too good to be writing trash like this :D So some of you Brits say.

Note: Hello y'all. I know, I really should be doing homework, and yet for some reason I've decided to be updating again. Show's you how my priorities are set up.

Quote of the Day: The best substitute for good manners is fast reflexes. - Steven Wright

Quote of My Grade's Retreat (from my pov): "Oh my God, Rae is my bitch." - A. Zich said with a valley girl accent, this is coming from the computer genius/geek of the grade, his twin brother P. Zich also called Rae his bitch. Of course, they were both put up to it by my other friend and I, who thought up 'Zich's Bitch' around 12am. We found it amusing, Rae, on the other hand, did not. :D I should probably go see if she's woken up from that coma…



The rest of the train ride passed relatively quietly, especially for a train ride with the Marauders on board.

They were too caught up in entertaining James so that he didn't become depressed over Lily.

Things didn't start to pick up until right before the feast and after the sorting. Just as everyone started to fill their plates a voice rang out from the seventh year Gryffindors.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" Lily Evans, resident Head Girl yelled as she leapt up from the table, vaulted over to the other side and leaped down five feet to land on the very surprised James Potter, resident Head Boy.

Lily's friends had started cracking up immediately, as they had planned the whole act out; the Marauders were staring at Lily in shock, with the rest of the hall. When she was sure everyone was watching she kissed him.

One of those long, hard, passionate kisses that everyone wishes they could partake in with the boy/girl/man/woman/animal…person of their dreams.

Just as it got to be kind of disgusting, Lily pulled back and calmly walked around the end of the table, back to her seat. She glanced up at the Professor's table as saw Dumbledore give her a discrete smile as McGonagall's eyes showed her inner laughter. The other teachers either had small smiles on their faces, or acted as if nothing had happened. Slowly the clamor rose again and everyone turned to their meals, many of their conversations over what they had just witnessed.

James sat in shock. There's only so much emotion a teenage boy can experience before he goes haywire. Sirius had to force a baked potato down his mouth, just so he wouldn't go hungry.

Halfway through the meal James got up and walked out. Presumably to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily watched him leave in a daze, smirking to herself.

_All is going as planned_.

In fact, Lily's 'madness' hadn't just been for pranking purposes. She felt strange…the end of the summer had produced many results and looking in retrospect she felt as if she were rushing into her feelings. She had gone from John to James, cousins, in the space of a week, and then, less than a week after she and James had gotten together she was already announcing her love to a boy she had been rejecting for the past six years! Her emotions seemed to be in overdrive, and no, it wasn't her time of month… that would be next week.

After dinner the Headmaster gave his usual speech ("Stay away from the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden for a reason (giving a knowing glace at the three remaining Marauders)… Third years and up can go to Hogsmeade… Caretaker Filch has added Exploding Paintballs to the list of forbidden things, to see the complete list of 347 items visit his office…") and added, at the end, "And if I may speak to the Head Girl before she leaves… that is all." He dismissed them.

Lily fought her way to the Head Table where Dumbledore was waiting. "Ah, Miss Evans, congratulations on your appointment as Head Girl." His eyes twinkled merrily. "As our Head Boy seems to be…" He trailed off, glancing at her reddening face. "…Unavailable, I shall give you the directions to your new dormitories and trust you to, ah, _spread_ the knowledge?"

Lily could have sworn she saw Dumbledore smirk slightly, but his face remained a pleasant smile. "Yes sir." She muttered, embarrassed.

"Good, good. The entrance is on the third floor, the painting of Merlin in his yacht, are you familiar with it?"

She nodded, it had to be the only picture of a boat in the entire school, _I wonder why I didn't find that suspicious before_.

"The password is 'Bazooka Joe', though you may change it if you like."

"Yessir."

"Very well now, I know you have rounds until eleven, so I will not delay you any further in finding the joys of discipline." He said so blandly, that Lily had to stop a minute and rewind before she actually processed what he had said.

By the time she had registered her next thought Dumbledore was gone, his robes swishing out of the hall.

Lily sighed and looked at her watch, _10:03 a whole hour to collect my thoughts, whoopee_.

It turned out she needed that hour to think and ended up almost missing the few couples that were reuniting after a summer of separation.

When she arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room she saw her prey sitting next to the fire. She grinned predatorily and quietly stalked forward, noticing the otherwise empty room. "Thinking of me?" She smirked, sitting down next to James.

He blushed and looked away. _She stole my line._

"Anyway, you skipped your duties. I had to cover for you." She said, poking him in the chest.

"And?" Somewhat accusingly, it was, after all, her fault he was in such a mess.

"You owe me." She grinned.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Now how are you going to make it up?" Her eyes dancing.

"I think I'll come up with _some_ way." He pulled her closer. "How 'bout this?"

Suffice it to say, the Heads did not get much sleep that night. (a/n no, they weren't having sex, they were just… 'spending time' together :D)



When the seventh years came down in the morning, it was only to find Lily and James wrapped up in each other and sleeping on one of the sofas.

They giggled, or in the boys case - chuckled, and poked their friends awake. Lily and James both had to endure much teasing before they could talk about anything else.

When James finally stood up to go up to the seventh year dorms Sirius stopped him. "Mate, did you bring anything with you?"

James looked at him confusedly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, your bed's up there alright, but your trunk and owl are definitely not there." Remus replied.

Lily let out a slight gasp. "That's right! I forgot to tell you James, but we have our own rooms. Our stuff's probably there already."

She jumped up and tugged James out of the portrait hole, calling back over her shoulder, "See you all at breakfast!"

The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders and continued down to the Great Hall.



After Lily and James changed they met in their Common Room. Lily was about to leave, but James grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the sofa, next to him.

"So what was up with yesterday?" He gave her a piercing look.

Lily floundered around for a minute before deciding to tell him the truth. "I feel like I rushed into this relationship with you." She saw James' depressed look and hurried on. "I'm not sad that we got together." He looked up at this. "I just feel that I barely know you and I just transferred all my feelings for John and Jake to you. I just don't _know_ you." She finished, frowning.

James looked a little taken back. "Well, there's nothing pushing us, if you want to slow down we can slow down, whatever makes you comfortable." He said, pausing at glace at Lily.

She sighed in contentment Not_ many boyfriends are that caring_. She thought happily.

"But I think your problem is easily remedied: we just spend time together talking about each other's memories and stuff like that, just about ourselves in general." He said furrowing his brow; he really was quite ingenious when he focused.

Lily smiled at him gratefully. "We can start now, let's just start towards breakfast, shall we?"

He smiled and stood up first, pulling her up after him.

"So who's in your family?"

"Mother and father: Catherine and Jacob. Uh, my father's the Minister, just in case you hadn't noticed…" He mumbled and Lily laughed. Regaining his confidence he continued. "And my mum used to be a Healer/Auror… that's how she met Dad, they were both in Auror school together, he was two years ahead of her and one day in a practical she accidentally hurt him. She healed him, they went on a date and it evolved from there…"

Lily let James wander down memory's lane for a minute before speaking. "My father's third in line for the Crown. Duke Edward Evans…and me mum, Duchess Rose. Then there's my sister, Petunia. She's nineteen and nearly engaged to a whale of a man, Vernon Dursley." Lily giggled at the thought of him.

"Do you spend a lot of time with her?" James wondered. Being an only child (other than Sirius- his brother-from-another-mother) he had always wondered what siblings were like.

"No." Lily's voice had a tone of finality that James dared not challenge.

"Any pets?" Lily spoke up after a moment of silence.

"What?" James was caught off guard.

"Pets?"

"Well, I _was_ a cat person-"

"I like cats." Lily interjected.

"I find myself suddenly a cat person again." James chuckled quietly as Lily beamed at him.

They had reached the Great Hall and put their conversation on hold until a more convenient time.



Over the next few days Lily and James were seen spending their time together constantly, so it was no surprise when Lily and Aurora started sitting next to the Marauders. James had, of course, claimed the seat next to Lily, and Sirius sat on her other side. Surprisingly enough Remus and Rory seemed to hit it off well enough, especially since his transformation during the cruise. And not only Rory had noticed him, several other girls were finally noticing the brains behind the Marauders. Whatever else he could do, he could definitely pull off the college-boy look with khakis, an un-tucked button down shirt with rolled-to-the-elbow sleeves and a knit vest.

One day at lunch found Lily and Sirius in a rather interesting conversation, about, what else, sex.

As James sat down he heard his friend say: "It's all in the technique tiger Lily, all in the technique."

"You sound as if you had knowledge in that area." Lily said accusingly.

"What can I say? Sex between 2 people is a beautiful thing; between 5 it's fantastic." Sirius smirked at the memory.

"That's disgusting!" Lily protested.

"You were the one who asked." He replied innocently.

James only snorted as he continued to wolf down his food. As soon as he finished they left the Hall only to be confronted by Snape.

"Snivellous." Sirus growled.

"Black, Potter… Mudblood."

James whipped out his wand so fast Lily heard the air rush by it.

Lily sighed and put her hand on James' arm. "It's not worth it James. Just let it go."

"Listen to your bitch, Potter." Snape sneered again.

James looked about to pounce, but Lily restrained him, using her emotions.

"Fuck off Snivellous." Potter sneered, barely containing his rage.

Snape flicked them off, smirking defiantly.

"It's a rather rude gesture, but at least it's clear what you mean." Lily commented lightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be in Ancient Runes.



James and Sirius didn't do anything that day, or the day after that, or the day after that, but the day after the day after today they cornered Snape in the Entrance Hall just before dinner and announced to the whole world that : "It may be that your purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others." Before washing out his mouth and hexing him red and gold with glittery pink robes.



a/n So that closes off this week's show folks.

yeah, the beginning might not flow from the last chapter, but I've kinda lost track of where that was going, so this is the best I could come up with, hope it satisfies you :D I'm sorry I haven't updated. I know some ppl are really good at multi-tasking. well, I'm not one of them, right now I'm multi-tasking x10, so I know I should set aside a little time so I can update regularly, but somehow organization was never one of my strong points… plus, I just got back from retreat… that has to count for something, doesn't it?

Reviewers!

**ReadingRobyn**: Your wish is my command :D I hope this answered your question!

**Mrs.Scott323**: I hope this chapter satisfied your questions :D

**DrunkCow**: At the bottom, under the reviews I did say 'I caught you' but I guess nobody went down that far :D Thanx & keep reviewing!

**Lord Nikon the Photogenic**: I always knew the majority of rude ppl were good-looking, and now I finally have proof. You caught me, I'm American. I admit it and allow that I don't write like JKR, mainly cuz I'm not. And with a million other things in my life I don't have time to check on every other fact. I know, Americans can seem pretty bitchy, but we're actually rather nice once you get to know us. Now, the questions is if _you_ can admit to being a British snob who thinks that everyone who doesn't live on a tiny island, or has a Cockney accent is actually okay to be around without catching rabies. Hope you consider this before you keep bashing people just 'cause they beat you in a war and won their freedom in 1781. Oh no, I'm ranting again. I'm sorry. Thanx for the review!

Wow, would you look at that, I actually got something right! The Revolution ended in 1781 and no 1776! That's what I call good old American know-how. :D

now, moving on with the reviews…

**crazylily** - thanx for being supportive! it means a lot to have someone you don't really know say you can do it. if you know what I mean. mr&mrs smith is really underrated

**Shopper-mania** - he'll be back , though it won't be a big role. he'll just be supportive of lily, his one true love. funny how similar cousins are, innit?

**Sam's Firefly** - much appreciated :D

**warm summer days** - uh, is this soon? dodges rotten tomato :D sry… I got distracted…

**Hotkat144** - thanx and here it is!

**GiddieGirly** - I hope this cleared it up :D

**Rylie D** - I shall endeavor to add enough that I never have to hear you rant, agreed:D sry this took so long in coming. I really did have a lot of work. and I just keep reading and can't stop…..

PLEASE REVIEW! but seriously, of the two or three flames I've had so far, nobody's claimed responsibility.

PROVE ME WRONG AND SEND A FLAME WITH AND EMAIL ATTACHED! or are you too scared? chicken! example: "You're story's so bad I wouldn't feed it too my porcupine OR emu! worst wishes, REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. That Carr Kid

Disclaimer: Don't own hp, only john, rory, and the mall gang :D

Confusion of the Day (It's rather long, so if you want you can skip it, though I recommend reading it, why else would I have put it here?): There is no egg in eggplant nor ham in hamburger; neither apple nor pine in pineapple. English muffins weren't invented in England or French Fries in France. Sweetmeats are candies while sweetbreads, which aren't sweet, are meat. Quicksand works slowly, boxing rings are square and a guinea pig is neither from Guinea nor is it a pig. And why is it that writers write but fingers don't fing, grocers don't groce and hammers don't ham? If the plural of tooth is teeth, why isn't the plural of booth beeth? One goose, 2 geese. So one moose, 2 meese? Doesn't it seem crazy that you can make amends but not one amend. If you have a bunch of odds and ends and get rid of all but one of them, what do you call it? Is it an odd, or an end? If teachers taught, why didn't preachers praught? If vegetarian eats vegetables, what does a humanitarian eat? In what language do people recite at a play and play at a recital? Ship by truck and send cargo by ship? Have noses that run and feet that smell? How can a slim chance and a fat chance be the same, while a wise man and a wise guy are opposites? You have to marvel at the unique lunacy of a language in which your house can burn up as it burns down, in which you fill in a form by filling it out and in which, an alarm goes off by going on. English was invented by people, not computers, and it reflects the creativity of the human race, which, of course, is not a race at all. That is why, when the stars are out, they are visible, but when the lights are out, they are invisible.

P.S. - Why doesn't "Buick" rhyme with "quick"?

dude, don't be dissin' the emu :D

Wow…finally on to the story



Life around the castle settled down after a while. The Marauders played pranks on Slytherins. The Slytherins attempted to curse them back (and generally failed; for some reason Peter always seemed to get the brunt to the curse…). The homework piled up for the seventh years in preparation for their N.E.W.T.S. Sirius had taken to randomly running through the corridors shouting non-seneschal phrases…



(Head's Common Room)

It was the week before Winter Break and the Marauders were planning their pre-break prank, as well as just talking about what they were going to do. Peter was going home to visit his mother; Remus was going home for the first week and then was joining James and Sirius at the Potter Mansion on Boxing Day (26th).

Currently, Remus was attempting to persuade Sirius to not go streaking (as a Christmas gift to the female students of the school).

"Please Padfoot, think about it. Is it really worth a month detentions to freeze your ass off for the hour it takes to get around this whole castle?"

Sirius sat in mock deep meditation. "Oooummmmm…ooooummmmm…ooooooummmmmm…yes." He grinned.

"Prongs! This is all your fault!" Remus cried, sitting back in his chair next to the Gryffindor fire.

"What has the bastard done now?" A melodious voice said behind them.

A grin spread itself across James' face. "I haven't done a thing, dear."

"Like I could believe that." Lily huffed as she sat on James' lap, leaning back tiredly. "I think the professors are conspiring to take away all our free time. I haven't had one minute in the last two weeks to call my own, constantly going off to patrol, or tutor, or write…ugh…remind me why I took History of Magic again?" She whinged (:D).

"Because you were still interested in learning about the wizarding world?" James guessed.

"No," Rory said, grinning. "Because Adam Carr was taking it."

"Wha-ho, James, buddy, looks like you've got some competition!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily blushed. "That's not true."

James didn't say anything, but his grip around her waist was noticeably tighter than before.

"It's not." Lily insisted.

"Yes it is Lily, you know you think he's hot-" Lily blushed even darker "besides, what harm is there in looking? Everyone knows you're not going to leave James, you guys are too wrapped up in each other to even consider someone else." She laughed at them.

James rested his head on Lily's shoulder and said in a low voice. "You think he's hot?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"So? So what about me?"

"What about you?" Lily said, somewhat annoyingly, knowing what he wanted to hear and purposefully not saying it.

"What do you think of me?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"Well, you're nice…"

"And?"

"You're a good kisser…"

"I am, if I do say so myself," James said, getting a little side tracked. "Wait, who else have you kissed to compare me against?" His eyes narrowing.

"Well, _obviously_, there was John-" James stiffened at the mention of his cousin "though I suppose I was attracted to him because to your similarities, 'cept he wasn't a prat like you were." Lily mused to herself.

James smirked.

"Then there was also Jake, you met him at my party, remember?" James frowned again. "Anyway, he was pretty good, and there've been a couple other guys I hung out with…wanted to take it to the next level." She shrugged. "I wasn't really into any of them. I've only ever had three boyfriends…you, John, and this kid Sean. But that was back between fourth and fifth year. We didn't really last, I think we're actually related by marriage, but then, most nobility is."

James wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning, he just had a thoughtful look on his face as he drew circles on Lily's back.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" She said and wriggled happily.

James' breath caught at the slightly provocative movement and he stopped moving for a second.

Their friends had zoned out during Lily and James' mini-argument (that was never really resolved) and once they saw what the couple was getting up to they left to go to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius heading out alone and Remus and Rory slowly walking together, holding hands.

James and Lily took advantage of their friends' departure and stumbled up the stairs to James' room.

James' hormones were driving him crazy with Lily giving him light kisses along his jaw line. He was rubbing her side with one hand and holding her head against his with the other.

(a/n does it seem like I have no idea what I'm talking about? see, there I go ruining the mood…)

Frustrated with being stuck on the staircase and not in his bed James picked Lily up and she let out a small gasp of surprise. Walking as quickly as he could with his mouth glued to hers he opened his door and put her down on his bed lightly. He broke away shortly to close and lock his door as a precaution (you never know when Sirius might come bounding in). He moved back to the bed where Lily was waiting, her body propped up on her elbows, pulling her fitted school shirt tight. She smirked as she saw James' mouth drop slightly and watched him gulp.

He quickly discarded his robe, shoes, and tie before Lily pulled him down. "Ja-ames, I'm _bored_." She whispered.

"Let's see if I can do something about that." He whispered back, sending shivers down her spine. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers finally connecting softly as he moved his body on top of hers.

Lily felt as if her entire being was focused on where their bodies touched: legs, stomach, breast, lips… she ran her fingers through his signature messy hair, eliciting a groan from him. She smirked into his kiss.

He felt her inner laughter and ran his tongue over her lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly and it slipped him. They had a game of tongue hockey (can I make it sound any more unappealing:D) for a minute before breaking away for a breath.

James placed fleeting kisses along her jaw and neck before biting slightly.

Lily gasped, not expecting it, and in retaliation raked her fingernails across his back. (That always sounded a bit unpleasant to me) He moaned in response and slipped a hand under her shirt.

She looked up at him and grinned before flipping him over and kissing him ferociously.

James, quite surprised at this turn of events, was shocked for a minute before responding to her. He noticed, somewhat subconsciously, that she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When it was completely undone he rolled on top of her and took it off as she unbuttoned his trousers, which he took off as well.

He looked down at her from his propped up position, his lower body resting on hers and his arms on either side of her shoulders as if he were going to do a push-up. He smirked slightly as he followed Lily's eyes working their way up his body. She stopped when she saw him watching and slowly reached out a finger to trail down his chest to the waist of his (red with gold snitches) boxers. His eyes widened as the blood rushed to his lower regions and Lily smirked.

He lay down on top of her, covering her completely because of her small stature. "Somehow, this strip show seems to me oddly one-sided." (a/n Whoa! check out that alliteration! ssss oo s)

"So?" Lily grinned.

James raised his eyebrows. "Shall we change that?"

"Maybe." Lily said before rolling him over once more.

James had to admire her strength when she wanted something, but his attention was soon grabbed by the fact that while Lily was kissing him she was also gliding her hands across his chest creating a trail of fire. (a/n how many times has this cliché been used?)

Just as he reached to unbutton her blouse Lily leaned back smirking.

James let his hands drop and looked disappointed.

"Night." Lily said grinning as she leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek before jumping out of bed and skipping down his stairs and up her own.

James was frozen in a half-upright position, about to call after her, but heard her room door close.

"Damn!" He said to himself as he fell backwards, thinking about his amazingly wonderful, hot, sexy, smart, experienced-kisser, charming, sweet, sexy… _starting to repeat yourself, huh James?_ His inner voice laughed (more like his inner Sirius).

_Damn, why'd she have to go leave?_ He asked himself as he slowly got up to grab a pair of pajama bottoms before turning off the lights and getting beneath his covers.

He lay still for a few minutes before slowly starting to drift off.

Just as he was about to fall asleep a small figure crept in next to him and situated herself back to his chest.

James grinned sleepily as he caught the glint of red hair in the moonlight and wrapped an arm around her.



When Potter woke up in the morning it was to the feeling of a warm lithe form with red hair in his arms.

He stared at her, playing with her hair for a few minutes before Lily turned to look at him. "I _am_ awake Potter."

James merely smiled and continued playing with her hair.

She grew frustrated and made to get out of bed, but James grabbed her waist before she got the chance. "Not so fast." He said, pressing her against him. "I have to get back at you for last night now, don't I?" He said softly, grinning.

Lily made a protesting noise in her throat as he rolled her over to face him. He head her head and dropped light kisses all over-except on her lips.

Lily felt her face tingling and her lips twitched in anticipation. Just as she thought she was going to explode, James rolled out of bead and began discarding him pjs so he could go take a (cold) shower. Lily growled and rolled out of bed as well and just about pounced on James, taking him by surprise. She kissed his fiercely before walking sedately out of his room, switching her scantily clad behind back and forth.

She paused at the doorway and smirked as she looked over her shoulder. James _definitely_ needed that cold shower.

As she closed the door James moaned before forcing himself to lock it and proceed with his shower.



When he showed up for breakfast (it was a Saturday) he sat down next to Sirius and across from Lily. She grinned at him before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Sirius smirked at James' begging puppy dog eyes and opened his mouth to comment.

"Sirius, would you please pass the butter. I need it for my biscuit." Lily cut in.

Sirius grinned and said. "Wouldn't you rather Jamie here butter your biscuit?" (Go Mean Girls!)

Lily gave him a look, though it was spoiled by the laughter in her eyes.

"You couldn't be serious if your life depended on it Sirius, could you?" She asked, mock tiredly.

"Nope." He said happily, passing the butter, before turning back to James. "So…."

"So what?" James said bluntly.

"Don't play with my Prongs, I am the master of evasion. The master of lying, of smoothness, of looks, of everything. I am perfect. I am the epitome to greatness. Everyone aspires to be me. When people look at me they see the sexy player they all wish they could have or be." He stopped himself as he saw James and, on his other side, Remus shaking in laughter. "Wha-at?" He asked, annoyed.

"You." Gasped Remus before continuing to laugh.

"Humph." Sirius said before turning back to the table, carefully analyzing the options. Then he dove in, shoveling food directly from the platters into his mouth. Within the space of ten minutes everything within arms reach around Sirius was gone.

He sat up, let out a loud burp and patted his stomach, yawning.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I'm still not used to seeing him eat like that… it's just not normal." She commented.

Sirius looked over at her and then at her plate. Half-eaten scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits with butter and jam. "You gonna eat that?" He asked.

Lily looked at him and slowly answered, "After watching you eat? No way."

Sirius grabbed her plate and effectively inhaled the food into his mouth before grinning. "Thanks."

Lily shrugged, "Sure, whatever." She got up to go outside.

"Hey James, I'm gonna go outside, wanna come?"

"I'll be out in a minute, dahling." He grinned at his fake accent. "I just need to speak with these fine gentlemen for a moment."

Remus snorted at the term "fine gentlemen", but didn't say anything.

Lily grinned, "Good, then you won't mind if I borrow your broom? Yay!" She yelped as she ran up to his room to retrieve his pride and joy.

Sirius laughed at James' worried face. "Come now Prongs, nothing bad will happen.

"Mmmm…" James sighed. "Let's get this over with quick, men."



When James got out to the pitch he saw a red figure zooming around in circles, doing corkscrew dives and loop-de-loops in mid-air. (that's kinda redundant, huh….i mean, where else would you be flying a broom? underwater?)

James sat on the nearest bench, waiting for Lily to notice him.

Half an hour and many tricks later Lily flew down to him and hopped off him broom. "Nice ride you've got here, Potter."

"It is pretty good isn't it? My dad bought it for me. Top of the line… as a coming of age present…" James trailed off as he thought about his father. He was always off on auror business, never at home. During the last summer the only real time he had gotten to spend with him was on the cruise and around his birthday. Other days, even if he was home, he was shut up in his office and in his own world during meals.

"James?" Lily said, bringing him back to reality. "We better get back to the tower. I have quite a bit of history to do." She said as she walked off.

James grinned and hopped on him broom, easily catching up with her. "A ride, Madame?" He questioned.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said primly, taking his outstretched hand as he pulled her in front of him and zoomed off towards his window (which he always left a crack open).

Once they squeezed through the window James flew them down to the Common Room, where they got off.

He looked at her as she pulled out her history homework, something coming back to him.

"So which is it after all?" He said, somewhat menacingly.

"What?" A startled and surprised Lily answered back.

"That Carr kid or me?"



a/n that's it for this week folks. I'm drowning in homework so I think right now the best I can do is every week. sorry!

**Rylie D** - like I said, I kinda forgot where I was going with lily's act, and that was what I came up with…. I defintately have to see this giant teddy bear

**Mrs.Scott323** - thanx for the support:D

**EastCoastHPgrl** - that's ok, you got around to it this time, didn't you:D I'll attempt to update sooner, though it seems as if the weekends are my only time to write

**szabatka2** - thanx! I don't really know. originally I was thinking I'd be done by chapter 10, but then I wanted to cont into the skool year. right now I'm planning for about 20, though I can't really tell you… :D

**SALLY** - I LOVE YOU! all you readers out there, I was proved wrong, I got a flame, AND IT WAS SIGNED :D! I'm sry if I offended the brits who don't mind/do like my story, it's just that Lord N the P happened to insult Americans, and I couldn't very well let that pass, could I? hope you find a story more to you liking. seriously there are something like 266455 hp stories out there. then, of course, if you don't like any of _those_ you could read some of the 38590 LOTR stories, OR one of the 2013 Bible ffs. I'm not sure if there are many other stories that lend themselves well to romance, but wth do I know? I'm a hp junkie :D enjoy your day

oh, on second thought, don't read the bible ff, cuz it can be kinda offensive if you don't have that kinda of sense of humor :D

**crazylily** - I updated, boo-yah!

**TonksGal** - thanx

**DrunkCow** - thanx :D

**Sam's Firefly** - it was more of a dare to see if someone would actually leave an email. late at night I get kinda crazy :D thanx though 

**TonksGal** - thanx again :D

**r()** - I luv u too rae :D even if you didn't approve my sharing of the best comment :D "anyway, if u hate it so much, why have you gotten this far? dont read it if u dont like it. obviously ppl like it (try reading the reviews love), so youre not really saving other ppl, now are u?" rae wanted me to post that (it was intended as a rebuttal to Sally. and no rae, I don't wanna read history. damn, u know we've got 140pgs to read for that test? plus those two packets. I'm so dead. kinda like d :D

**An angel on ice** - thanx for your support! I'm sorry you didn't get to be the first to flame and decided to…uh…not-flame (is there a proper word for that? cuz even a flame is a review, so I couldn't say just that) :D enough of my rambling

**TonksGal** - again, thanx

**Hotkat144** - thanx :D I always have trouble understanding that as well, but I guess dif ppl have dif tastes shrug

**amanamanam** - I would too, but my emu went on strike. it went to visit a friend in LA (actually, my dad's friend in LA owns 2 emus, a parrot-with a 4ft tail-, 2 dogs, a turkey, a couple chickens and I remember a horse, but I think he sold the horse) :D

**Tansiana** - why thank you :D

now I know there are at least 85 ppl on the alert list for this story. and, assuming they wanted to be alerted, that means that they probably wanted to read this story. now, would it be so hard to, at the end of each chapter click 'review' and say 'nice' or 'good job' or 'great story' or even 'x' just to say that you've read it and enjoyed?

if I dared you would it make you feel better?

well then, I dare you do click that review button, go on, I dare you. what, are you scared of the button? of the clicking sound as you tap the mouse? really, all you have to do is click 'go' type 'x' and press 'return' or 'enter' and voila, a review is sent! and then I get a warm fuzzy feeling knowing that there are ppl out there who like my story. :D

so please, do yourself and I a favor and make someone feel good today: send in a review.

REVIEW FOLKS!


	13. They're Dead Jim

Disclaimer: I don't own hp.

Author Note: Here's the next update! It's kinda sad, though idk if you'll cry, I'm not _that_ good at writing, but I'm sure you will feel pity (even if it's not explained fully, it will be in the next chapter). Here we are at the beginning of yet another eventful chapter. I have mapped out the rest of the story and concluded that there will be 16 chapters. (Though, as soon as I say this I'll probably add in a chapter or break one into two parts…) there might be an epilogue depending how the story is ended. probably not though. so, just so you know, the story is starting to wind down. Have you noticed that the longest reviews tend to be from the people who are flaming you?

Quotes of the Day: "Nothing travels faster than the speed of light with the possible exception of bad news, which obeys its own special laws." - Douglas Adams

"There's not enough time to do all the nothing we want to do." - Bill Watterson

Dedication: to all you trekkies out there, please note the title 'They're Dead Jim'. who can give me the episode and the speaker of that line? (well, they didn't say 'they're', but for my purposes…)



"Hey, hey, hey, Prongsie." Sirius said, walking into their compartment to find Lily on James lap, involved in some pretty passionate snogging. "Calm down you guys, it's only two weeks." He said, chuckling.

"Seven days actually." James said, breaking away.

"Huh?" Sirius asked intelligently.

"Lily's coming over on Boxing Day, 'member?"

"What?" Sirius looked non-plussed.

"Never mind, Padfoot, you were probably off snogging some slut." James muttered.

"Whaddiya say Prongsie?"

"Nothing Paddy, just stop calling me Prongsie. The name's Prongs, and nothing else."

"Whatever you say, Prongsie." Sirius grinned.

James sighed but didn't bother sitting on him; that would move Lily off of him, and he liked her where she was.

Lily sighed in contentment. "I still don't get how you pulled off that dance last night." She laughed slightly.

James smirked.

_-- Flashback --_

_It was dinner, the last night before the train left for break. Everyone was settled at their respective house tables. Dumbledore had just finished his end of term speech._

_As the students dug into their feast they heard a snap and crackle, like that of an old record. For those that recognized it, they heard Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite. At the same time the Slytherins found their table cleared of all dishes and suddenly their bodies were clothed in their appropriate costumes._

_They proceeded to do a (much shortened) version of the Nutcracker and his owner, starring Severus Snape as the Nutcracker, Rosier as the Rat King, and Narcissa Black as Clara. All of their movements were jerky, as if they were fighting the hex, but none could throw it off._

_As the dance ended the Hall broke into applause. Lily glanced up at the head table where all the teachers were politely clapping, and even old Slughorn had a smile of his face._

_-- End Flashback --_

"It was pretty ingenious, if I do say so myself." James bragged.

"As if you had anything to do with it." Remus snorted, coming into the compartment with Rory.

James had an outraged expression on his face, but before he could say anything Sirius cut it. "So Remmie, I haven't seen you around lately. Been _busy_?" He said, leering at the couple.

"No busier than yourself Siri." Remus said without missing a beat.

Sirius look taken aback that Remus didn't get worked up over his jibe. _Oh well, there'll always be next time._ "Who's up for some snap?" He asked his friends.

They played a couple of games of snap, taking a break to buy and eat from the candy cart, before James, Remus, and Sirius had their annual X-mas Train chess championship.

Lily and Rory talked quietly about everything and nothing, they hadn't really had a chance just to have a girl chat in a while. Every once in a while they would glance over at their respective crush or boyfriend. Lily caught Rory gazing slightly too long at Remus. "Are you guys together, or what?" She asked curiously.

"Or what. I'm not sure. I mean we hang out 'n all, but he hasn't asked me out yet, if that's what you mean." Rory said quietly, glancing back over at Remus. He looked so cute. Something about him changed over the summer. She had heard the boys talking about a style change, and obviously connected it to Remus, he really did look hotter, but his attitude was different as well. He was more out there, in your face, rather than the bookworm shadow figure he had been before. It was decidedly better. The Golden Boy look really did work for him.

Lily silently laughed at her friends. _Me 'n James are together, I don't know why _they_ can't get together… they've never hated each other._ She thought, smiling. "I'm sure he'll ask you sometime soon. C'mon, let's go get changed, we're almost home."

They collected their clothes from their bags and went to the restroom to change. As they were walking back to their carriage a voice announced that they were going to be arriving in five minutes.

They opened the compartment door to see the boys in the midst of changing into more comfortable Muggle clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry. We'll just wait outside." Rory squeaked. They blushed and backed out, though they didn't stop staring until the door closed. Rory let out an audible breath as she turned to Lily. "Damn, they look hot without shirts!"

Lily smirked. "Yeah, I already figured that one out Rory, you really are a bit slow, aren't you?" She said laughing.

James opened the door in time to hear her laughter, he felt like he could get high on just the sound of her voice. He raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?"

"No Jamie, Rory was just fantasizing about Remus." Lily said with a straight face.

Rory blushed as Remus poked his head out of the compartment. "Me, huh?" He said, grinning madly.

Rory sent Lily a death glare before turning around. "I'm going now…" She muttered as she stalked off.

Lily laughed and James' and Remus' looks of surprise: James, in amusement, and Remus, in joy.



The train pulled into the station and everyone rushed off, eager to see their families.

Everyone except for the red headed Head Girl. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents, but sometimes (most times) her stuck up sister got her in such a rage she's unintentionally blow something up.

James saw her lingering behind and went to cheer her up. "Come on Lily, it won't be that bad."

Lily shook her head tiredly and started shuffling towards the exit.

"Really, you'll be seeing me in a week anyway, so I don't know why you'd be moping."

"James, let's just not talk about it 'kay?" She slipped through the barrier with James following her. "Happy Christmas James." She said absent mindedly, looking around for a relative, or a chauffer. She kissed him shortly and gave him a quick hug before walking off.

James just sighed as he saw her meet up with and elderly man he supposed was her chauffer. He turned to see his mom waiting for him and Sirius standing next to her, smirking at him. James scowled at Sirius before hugging his mom and going to the wizarding apparation site.



"So Lily, who was that young man over there?" Her chauffer William asked her. He had known her since she was a child, earning him the right to speak her name.

"Who? Oh James…eh, we're dating." She said, shrugging as she glanced back at James. She smirked when she saw him staring at her and walked off purposefully, smirking to herself.

"I see." William said. "This wouldn't, by any chance, be _the_ James Potter?"

"It is." Lily sighed happily before slipping into the limo for the ride home.



"JAMES!" Catherine Potter called her son back to reality. Jake snickered next to her.

He glanced at his parents and Sirius, who was standing slightly behind her, smirking.

Cate raised an eyebrow at her son's expression. "And who was that?"

"Don't you remember Jamie here talking about her? Every moment? Of every day? Every week? The whole summer? The last seven years?" Sirius mocked James.

James scowled at him and turned to his mother.

"So that was Lily, was it? Lily Evans?"

"Yes." James said proudly. "We're dating."

"Can't say I blame you son." Jake said. "I remember meeting her at her birthday party. You guys seemed pretty cozy then as well." He said, sharing a look with Sirius.

"Well maybe we'll get some peace this break then, now that we don't have to deal with your moaning and groaning." Cate said, laughing as the scowl returned to her son's face.

"Come on love." Jake said, pulling Cate along. "You two as well, we need to get out of here." He liked spending time with his family and surrogate son, but the platform was too open a place these days, especially because he was Minister.

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius yelled, galloping off towards his quickly disappearing parents. "I'm hungry!"

James shook his head and followed his best friend, laughing quietly.



When Lily arrived home the first thing she did was go and find her parents to say hello. Being away at a boarding school wasn't so bad, but suddenly she felt as if she hadn't been spending the time she should have been with her parents.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Lily called out.

"Lily! In here!" A voice called from her father's office.

She skipped in and hugged both her parents.

"And what would your good mood be attributed to?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"Oh, no one." Lily said quickly.

Her father looked at her surprised.

Lily blushed, realizing what she had accidentally let slip. "I mean, nothing. Come on dad! Up for a game of chess?" She asked eagerly.

Her parents let her excuse and topic change go. "I'm sorry Lily, but I have some very important business to handle. Maybe later." He sighed, glancing up in time to see his daughter's face fall. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of time to play while you're here. But if that is to happen then I must finish this business first."

Lily sighed and hugged her father. "I understand. I'll just go check on the horses. Maybe I'll take a spin around the track as well…" She trailed off as she exited the room.

When she got to the stable she quietly eased the door open and slipped though the crack. She turned around to close the door silently and felt a body behind her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A familiar male voice asked.

Lily turned to face him, lifting an eyebrow. "I didn't know you needed an invite to get in…here." She finished, mock-disdained.

John grinned good-naturedly. "It's about time you came back. I was starting to get lonely without someone to race, though your parents occasionally invite that mall gang of yours over."

Lily laughed. "My sister's no competition, eh?"

"Don't even start." John moaned. "And that troll of a husband she's got couldn't even fit into one of the cars if he wanted to.

Lily froze. "Husband?"

John looked at her strangely. "Surely you were informed of the oh-so-important mar-e-age?" (age as in taj mahal)

Lily shook her head.

"Ah. Well…" John trailed off, scratching behind his neck looking somewhat out of place.

"Whatever." Lily suddenly said. "It's not like he matters. Or even she."

John was surprised by Lily's sentiment and opened his mouth to defend Petunia, though he obviously agreed with what Lily had said.

"I don't want to talk about it John." Lily shook her head to get rid of thoughts of her sister and brother-in-law.

They stood in silence for a moment before Lily moved. "Anyway, the reason I came by in the _first_ place…. -" Lily dragged it out "-is to ask if you wanted to race."

John grinned happily. "Last one to the garage is a minced flobberworm!" He cried happily, even knowing that his defeat was inevitable. Though it'd be pretty close finishes.

They both ran hard, though John had the natural advantage because he spent his days working all over the yard, and was constantly running, literally, errands around the house for Bill.

Somehow, though, Lily managed to finish first, it must have been her sprints through the castle to catch James after he played a prank with his buddies.

"You win." John said, trying to regain his breath. "Just get in a car." He waved his hand at her, standing up and taking deep breaths before sliding into one of the coupes while Lily zoomed off in her yellow Murciélago.

After a couple turns round the track they decided to start their race.

_Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… GO!_

Lily felt the rush of adrenaline as she stepped on the gas and let the clutch go, letting the feeling envelope her. She smiled, once again in her zone.

It was a tight race, neither car gaining much on the other; apparently John had revamped his car with a little something extra to keep up with Lily.

Coming into the finish line Lily started pulling ahead slightly but-

John won.

Lily looked at him in slight shock, as his driving had improved drastically over the last few months. "Nice race." She said, almost speechless.

He merely grinned as he drove off towards the garage slowly. Without revving the engine like she normally did for fun, Lily followed John back to park the cars.

They walked up to the mansion, laughing and joking around, carefully not mentioning their relationship or James.

As they reached the door is swung open to reveal a bony face. "Hello, _sister_." Petunia hissed rather venomously. "Good to have you home. This is my husband, Vernon." Under any other circumstances it might have been a fairly boring pointless introduction as Lily had already met Vernon, but Petunia made it sound like a death threat.

Lily raised and eyebrow, "I believe we me before, once upon a time."

Vernon sneered at her and John before speaking. "I have heard many things about you, sister-" Lily stiffened at the use of the word "-and I can assure you that we will _not_ being seeing much of each other." He trundled through the doorway, forcing his way between Lily and John, with Petunia following.

"Freak." Petunia muttered to Lily as she passed her, shoving her slightly.

Lily turned to look at the retreating couple. "You might want to take the Crown Victoria! The keys are the largest ones on the rack!" She yelled after them.

Neither turned around.

"I just hope it doesn't break down with that tub of lard in there." She muttered.

John laughed lightly. "I'm sure you two won't be seeing much of each other."

Lily blushed lightly. "It's not my fault that Petunia's such a jerk about my witchiness. She could've just let it go. And now she's gone and brainwashed that poor man. He seemed like he would actually be an okay sort of person back at the mall, despite his size. Just goes to show that even the best of men can fall to a woman's evils." She sighed, mockingly.

"Agreed." John said with a straight face, only laughing when Lily punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop making fun of me, you punk." She laughed.

"Punk?" John raised an eyebrow.

Lily smirked back at him. "Race to the kitchens." Before running off.

John sighed and jogged after her, knowing that he would not catch up to her.

---

When he reached the kitchen it was to see Lily being scolded by the cook for taking the sandwiches that had been prepared for her mother's tea party that afternoon.

Lily just laughed it off and John could see the cook trying to hold back a smile.

As Lily turned back to John, he could see the small smile the cook let loose.



For both Lily and James their first week of break was spent mainly hanging out with their friends.

Petunia and Vernon either spent their time out of in a separate wing from Lily's room. They rarely crossed paths, and only handled each other's presences while forced to eat together, "as a family" as their father said.

James didn't have the sibling problems that Lily did, but he did get bored with only Sirius there. Sirius had a tendency to eat too much sugar, therefore making him slightly unstable. Because of this James was frequently left alone while Sirius bounced around the house.



Christmas snuck up on both Hogwarts students, much to their surprise, though it didn't surprise Sirius, all-knowing nutcase that he was. (a/n I actually do like Sirius and I think he's smart, but he's so much fun to write about if he's crazy and really out there with his ideas).

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE AGAIN! YIPIEEEE!" Sirius yelled as he half galloped, half skipped through the household. He reached the entrance hall and slid down the wide banister and continued his tirade into the family room where the tree was situated. There were many trees within the house, but the main tree, in this case, present tree, was located in the family room.

Cate and Jake slowly got out of their bed.

"Who was it that invited that menace to stay over anytime he wanted?" Cate moaned.

"That would've been you dear." Jake said, laughing slightly at his tired wife. She had stayed up late to wrap all the present. While the house elves could have done it, Mrs. Potter like the personal touch and thought of doing it herself.

They slowly walked down the hall, with their arms around each other to stay warm. As they passed James' room they paused and Cate knocked on the door. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. When she saw her son's figure still in bed she sighed and clapped her hands, turning the lights on.

"Muuuuuuuummmm…" James moaned from his fluffy cave.

"Time to wake up dear." She forced out, trying to sound more energetic than she actually was. She was excited for the day, but she needed her cuppa joe (coffee) before she could get anything done.

When James made no further movement his parents came on each side of the bed and ripped the covers off of him.

If James had been a girl he would have shrieked, as he was not… well, he still shrieked. The cold was apparently too much for his system, especially as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

His parents laughed at him and his father tousled his hair. "Wake up or else Sirius'll take all of your presents…" He trailed off, as his son was no longer in the room.

Cate sighed and picked up a shirt, knowing that it was colder downstairs than in the bedrooms.

When the elder Potters finally made it into the family room after stopping by for some coffee Sirius was done going through his presents and was currently looking through a new prank book Remus had sent. James was tearing open his presents slower than Sirius did, but was still almost done going through them.

When Sirius noticed Cate and Jake standing in the doorway he smiled and jumped up to hug them. "Thanks." He said.

Cate looked at him carefully. To an average person he might have looked overjoyed, but Cate sensed that he was thinking about his family again, his real family, his Black family, She dismissed the issue by returning his hug and sitting down to sedately open her presents as Sirius and James egged her on to tear the paper.

She didn't, she like to keep the old wrapping paper, especially if the design was something nice.

Jake however, was still a boy at heart and ripped the paper off the presents as James handed them to him.

Soon all the present were unwrapped and the family plus one headed to the dining room where they had their traditional Christmas morning meal of waffles and fresh fruit.

As soon as the food was gone Sirius and James jumped up to go change to play a semi-game of Quidditch, where they spent more time bewitching snowballs after each other than throwing the quaffle around or trying to catch the snitch. They left the bludgers in the case so that they wouldn't have to worry about major injuries.

They came in mid afternoon and were only allowed a light snack, as they were having supper in two hours.

The boys took the time to check out the pranks and prank books they had received for their presents.

When the meal was ready they bounded downstairs to see Cate and Jake already sitting at the table, waiting for them.

James and Sirius both dug in almost as soon as they sat down. Jake devoured all that touched his plate, though he was slightly less barbaric they the boys, and Cate ate slowly, smiling at the crazy males she called family.

After dinner they retired back to the family room to play chess and snack on cookies and milk.

At 11:30pm Cate deemed it time to go to sleep and was in the midst of sending James and Sirius upstairs. They were being obstinate, and wanted to stay until their parents went to sleep.

Just then there was a resounding gong as the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Mrs. Potter said, somewhat nervously as she glanced at her husband.

"I'll get it." He sighed as he got up from his comfy chair by the fireplace.

Cate, James, and Sirius all held still as they heard the door open and the sound of Jake's surprised voice. "James, I think you'd better come here." He called over.

Cate and Sirius followed James to the entrance hall where the door was open, revealing a relief of a shivering figure against the backdrop of the thunderstorm that had been raging outside.

"James? Is that you?" A weak voice issued from the person, who was apparently a girl.

Just then a lightening bolt lit up the sky, quickly fading again.

"Lily?!" James asked in shock.

Lily stumbled across the doorway and into James' arms. He took a closer look and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign of crying. Blood trailed across her clothing, though James could see no cut on her body.

He held her close, because she hugged him tightly, as if were going to disappear and leave her alone.

She took a shuddering breath and uttered a line that would haunt their nightmares.

"They're dead, James. My parents….they're dead."



Reviewers:

**potterchik** - I guess this is it then, huh?

**Shopper-mania** - why thank you

**warm summer days** - 

**Mrs.Scott323** - 

**szabatka2** - I'm glad I made _someone_ laugh :D it is a goal of mine occasionally.

**Sam's Firefly** - I thought that first part was interesting, and I agreed with it completely, which was my reasoning behind putting it there :D

**BrazilianPrincess** - possibly, he was just kind of a spur of the moment character…

**james-s2-lily** - it's always fun to write jealousJames :D

**Tansiana** - thanks! it is my goal to write to the best of my abilities (which isn't saying that much )

**Drunk Cow** - I do my best

**crazylily** - I do believe it's James….though maybe it wasn't always…I'm not quite sure how lily's mind works….

**GiddyGirlie** - it's hard to write a lj fic without running into some sort of cliché though I try to avoid most of them, what kind of romance story would it be without some good old-fashioned smut?

**fluffybunnieofdoom25** - this still has to be the best penname I've seen :D I'm trying my hardest to find time, though sometimes I just feel like reading, it gives me inspiration to see what others have written

**asianhomiequeen101** - that's okay, u got around to it this time

**hotkat144** - thanks 

**laughstoomuch** - thank you :D, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**angelofmynightmare** - lily and james, boldly going where no couple has gone before! INTO DEATH:D thanks for reviewing

**r** - yes, I am special :D anyway, **if ppl review after every chapter I can know if I did something that ppl like or dislike or what they want to see**

**serenity** - I'm glad I didn't update yesterday, otherwise I wouldn't be able to respond to this: wow. finally someone who flames without calling me a racist bitch! I have to agree with you on a couple points, though I doubt you'll come back to read this response 1) lily is kinda slutty, and I understand that throws many ppl off. that kinda happened cuz I wanted to see her with someone before james, and because when I get bored my mind ends up with crazy ideas- not all that are good 2) lily is not a goody-two-shoes:D I'm sry that you didn't find it to your liking, I'm sure there are many other stories out there that will catch your attention. and, for the record, I do plan to finish my other stories that, while they are pretty crazy, do not contain a slutty lily! HAPPY READING!!

**r** - u already reviewed this chapter. I get it, I need to update, but me being the lazy, sick friend I am, I have to focus on doing my procrastinated hw…**sigh**…btw, 'member those people, in that place where we were when they were going there and he saw me and freaked and they saw you and went berserk:D

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	14. Girl Emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own it otherwise I would have published this… and it would've been a whole hell of a lot better.

Author's Note: How are you?: I am fine and I hope you are to. So, after that dramatic entrance of Lily's (dun dun dun) here we find out what _really_ happens! Trust me when I say it's not that much. Also, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I thought because the end was neat it would be easier, but my hw is killing me. Plus watching the Bears every Sunday isn't helping either…. though they are doing super well, they're 7-0, only the Colts are doing that well…so, I _do_ have a…legit…uh….reason for taking forever. In fact, I feel so bad that I split this chapter up so that you guys can at least read something. So, sorry if I wander a bit, I'm having trouble focusing

Quote of the Day: "A guy knows he's in love when he loses interest in his car for a couple of days." - Tim Allen ("They're Dead Jim" - Bones in the original Star Trek says "He's dead Jim" to Kirk. My dad, brother and I bought and watched the entire original 80 episode series, I guess some of the lines stuck.)



"Hey guys! Where are you?" Remus questioned the open air in the entrance hall where his welcoming committee was…AWOL. "Uh, hello? HELLLLOOOOOO!" He yelled through the house as he made his way to James' room.

When he got there he heard slight sobs, as if the person there was trying not to cry.

Remus raised his eyebrow, neither James nor Sirius had cried (to the best of his knowledge) in the last six years. Of course, they might have cried since then, but the weren't as open about their feelings as girls were.

Remus heard a low voice quietly speaking and the sobbing subsided. Now intensely curious he opened the door slowly.

James heard the sound and glanced up at Remus.

Remus stood in slight shock at seeing the normally happy and strong girl crying in James' arms.

Lily didn't move as James got up and pulled Remus out of the room. He ran a hand through his messy hair before speaking. "Lily showed up last night. Her parents died."

Remus did a double take. Lily's parents? Dead? Sure they all knew that Voldemort was gaining power and that people were in more and more danger, especially Muggles and Muggleborns, but _Lily's parents_? That was just too much.

"I know. That's how I feel too, but she needs my help…" James trailed off helplessly. His father had immediately gone off to assemble a team of aurors and his mother had prepared some food in case Lily wanted anything before going off to her room.

Remus took a look at his friend. He had bags under his eyes from staying awake all night to comfort his girlfriend. Remus knew James had no idea what to do or how to help Lily out. The last time a Potter died it was his grandfather Thomas, but that was when James was three and didn't know any better.

"I should go back in." James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll go find Sirius." Remus said awkwardly.

"I think he's in the library." James said, cracking a weak smile.

Remus laughed slightly at the though of a Marauder besides him, willingly in the library. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." James eased back into his room.

Remus sighed and wandered off towards the kitchen, as he doubted Sirius would stay voluntarily in any library.



Lily shuddered as James left her side. She glanced up to see Remus leaving after James.

Why did it happen? Least of all to her…and her parents. She hadn't even seen Petunia or Vernon before she left. She hoped they were alive, even if she couldn't stand them.

_-- The Long Dreaded and Anticipated **Flashback** --_

_They were sitting in the library reading their preferred books after eating an early dinner._

_Petunia and Vernon had left after the dinner to go into town, or at least that's what they said._

_Lily heard a soft thump, but assumed it was one of the few servants that had stayed behind on Christmas, instead of returning to their families._

_The door swung open and before Lily realized what was happening there was a green light._

_And another._

_Her face showed her shock._

_No…this couldn't be happening…_

_With a surreal tint to the world Lily jumped up and pulled out her wand._

_She normally didn't carry it, but there was need of it to handle some of the gifts (Sirius) sent._

_The Death Eaters saw her and started hurling curses at her. She cast a shield charm, barely stopping a cutting curse, before she ducked behind the sofa. Thankfully, there was a window nearby, though she would have to expose herself for a minute to get to it._

_Lily peaked out the side of the sofa before quickly retreating as a stupefy shot by, grazing her nose._

_She took a deep breath and send a barrage of advanced charms and curses she had been studying over the past few months. She quickly darted out from her sofa and vanished the window, jumping through, thankfully onto the soft grass three feet below._

_She ran as fast as she could towards the stable. Maybe John would be there… no, he was off in France, enjoying a nice break with his father… damn…_

_She grabbed the keys to her car before sliding into the seat._

_Pulling out of the driveway she noticed that they weren't following her. _I wonder what their orders were _she wondered bitterly._

_She drove to the Mall in a daze, trying to get the furthest possible from her parents' house...her house now…_

_She was there in twenty five and expertly pulled into a slot and parked, getting out of the car before stopping and looking around, trying to figure out what to do next._

_As she stood there it began to pour. She felt the rain pummeling her face and arms. Washing away her confusion and leaving her with raw emotion from the loss of her parents._

_She slowly walked to the shielded area before the door to the mall. Looking around she saw no one, and apparated away, to what she hoped was the Potter Mansion._

_She landed outside the gate. Fortunately there was an elf there to let her in. She slowly paced towards the main down, trying her best to hold in her tears._

_She rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened to reveal Minister Jake Potter who stood in shock for a moment before calling out to his son._

_Lily did a fairly good job of holding back her tears. That was, until James walked in._

_Seeing him standing there with Sirius and his parents made the loss of her own so much more real._

"_James? Is that you?" She called softly._

_James hurried forward to cradle her in his arms._

"_They're dead, James. My parents…. they're dead."_

_-- End Long and Dreaded and Anticipated **Flashback** --_

James had taken her up to his room and sat through the rest of the night, holding her and keeping her company, making sure she knew there was someone out there for her. Someone who cared about her very much.

Lily broke through her reverie slightly to see James standing by the door, leaning against the wall, watching her. Normally she might have blushed, but instead, she just looked back vacantly, not really registering what she was seeing.

James sighed and pushed himself upright. "C'mon Lily, let's go get something to eat."

Lily slowly stood up and walked to the door, where she stopped to look at James. He looked back from his former position on the bed.

He hated that dead look in her eyes, the one saying that part of her had died and it wasn't coming back. Ever. He sighed and walked over to join Lily and lead her downstairs.

In the kitchen they found Sirius and Remus conversing. Or really, Remus was having a one-sided conversation with a food vacuum (hoover :D).

Remus stopped talking the minute he saw Lily, who was almost hiding behind James. Sirius glanced up at the sudden silence and put his chicken bone down and finished chewing.

They all stood there awkwardly for a minute before Lily muttered, "Right." And walked out of the room. James rolled his eyes and was about to catch up with her when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Let me, 'kay? At least I have an idea of how she feels."

James nodded, belatedly remembering that although the Black parents weren't dead, Sirius certainly acted like they were dead. James nodded and sat down with Remus as he watched Sirius walk off after Lily.



Sirius found Lily in the library, staring at an opened book. He walked over to her and shut the book softly.

Lily made a small noise of annoyance at him.

"Don't even tell me you were reading it. It's in German and upside-down." Sirius said, somewhat tiredly.

Lily made a noise again. It didn't sound like anything, so he just stood there.

"You know that holing up it the library isn't going to help you, right?"

"No. I think that sitting here will be perfectly fine with me." She answered shakily.

"I doubt it. Come on, you're coming with me." Sirius pulled Lily to her feet. He tried to be gentle, but there's only so much care you can take when pulling someone against their will.

Sirius grunted. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get James to stop giving those chocolates all that time."

Lily made an outraged noise.

"What can I say? For someone your size you sure do weigh a lot." Sirius smirked.

"I have heavy bones!" Lily cried indignantly.

"Sure you do."

Lily opened her mouth to retort.

"No really, you do. Your bones weigh tons."

Lily looked pacified, but immediately fired up again. "Are you implying I weight tons?" She questioned dangerously.

Sirius back-pedaled quickly. "No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant." Lily gave him a look. "What I _meant_ was that of your total body weight, your bones were the cause of your, umm…uh, your _seeming_, uhhh…" Sirius trailed off and glanced at Lily, aware he was only making it worse.

Lily looked like she was about to blow up, but seeing Sirius (a full nine inches taller than her, with substantially more muscle) cowering before her made her start laughing. It started off a light giggle and soon built into a full-out laughing fit.

Sirius had stopped cowering after, expecting a curse, he heard Lily giggling. He looked up to see Lily slowly loosing control and fall to the floor. He stood there staring at the laughing girl rolling on the floor with such a look of shock that when Lily finally calmed down, she took one look at him and immediately started off again.

James and Remus walked in on them to see Sirius staring at Lily in dumb shock while she was in spasms of laughter.

Sirius turned around to see his buddies staring at them. He shrugged helplessly.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well, I was going to be all comforting and take her for a walk in the park…"

"But?" Remus questioned.

"But I accidentally insulted her-"

"You did WHAT?!" James shouted.

"Um yeah, I accidentally called her fat…" Sirius look sheepish. "And then when I tried to correct myself I made it worse and then she just started laughing at me. "It's probably 'cause I'm one of the funniest, sexiest, bestest, sma-"

"Don't even _think_ about saying smartest, Padfoot. It would be an insult to your stupidity." Remus interrupted, smirking.

"Hey!" Sirius cried, jumping on his so-called friend.

Remus laughed as he fell, bringing Sirius down with him and lightly kneeing him in the stomach.

Sirius exaggerated the hit and moaned before Remus sat on him and then pulled him up. "Quit your whining you big fleabag."

"I'll have you know that I'm very clean!"

"For a dog." James snickered.

"Sirius's a dog? I seemed to have missed something." Lily said, having picked herself up and composed herself.

The three boys looked between each other, but before they could answer Lily save them the trouble.

"Ah, inside joke of the Marauders, I won't ask then." She grinned and James grinned back sheepishly.

"You'll find out sooner or later." He kissed her forehead and Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes behind him.

"So how're you doing?" James questioned, holding Lily against his body.

"Okay." She replied.

"Really?"

"James." Remus warned.

"Really, I'm fine." She whispered to him. "Plus, after Sirius made a fool of himself I felt a whole lot better." She said louder, looking around James to Sirius.

He made a face at her and cracked a grin in return to her smirk.

James laughed softly before looking at his hand. "I almost forgot why I came in here." He handed a letter over to Lily. "This came through the ministry. After they searched the house the muggle please-men came in to do their own search."

Lily giggled.

"What?" James sighed.

"You said _please-men_."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really James, your father's the minister, you should know better. They're _police men_."

"Whatever. Anyway, this is a letter from the muggle authorities, my father got it from them when he, uh…well, he got it from them."

Lily raised her eyebrow at James' explanation, but opened the letter anyway.

_Dear Duchess Lily Evans,_

_We are sorry to inform you of your parents' deaths. Through a thorough search we have concluded it as murder._

_Unfortunately, the evidence points to a Mr. Vernon Dursley, your brother-in-law, through Duchess Petunia Evans Dursley. Because of the overwhelming evidence (though it is not conclusive enough to stand up in a court marshal), your sister has been stripped of her titles and fortunes and gone to live in Little Whinging with her husband._

_This leaves you as the sole heir to the late Duke Edward Evans._

_The queen will be informed of the situation immediately, as it concerns her bloodline._

_It is understood that you attend a prestigious boarding school in Scotland, and will be graduating this coming year. Unless you otherwise decide, you will be the new head of your family, though, until then, Lord Evan Evans will administrate over your father's business._

_Sincerely,_

_Inspector Briggs_

_Head of MI5_

Lily looked up with a shocked face, her eyes dull from pain.

"What does it say Lily?" James questioned immediately.

"They blame my sister and her husband for conspiracy, so they've been knocked off the family tree, leaving me as…"

"The sole heir to the Duchy." Remus finished when Lily trailed off.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Whoa." Sirius breathed and plopped to the ground. "A whole duchy to yourself. Aren't you lucky."

Lily gasped slightly at Sirius's words and he looked up worriedly, but Lily didn't start crying. She had reverted back to her semi-comatose state and stood staring at the wall.

James slowly walked to her and put his arms around her in a loose embrace. "Please talk to us Lily, we're here for you. _I'm_ here for you."

When Lily didn't reply James wearily dropped his arms and backed away from her.

As he turned to leave Lily interrupted him. "Please…" He glanced back. "Don't leave me." James smiled slightly and sat down in an armchair and pulled Lily onto his lap, where he encircled her waist with his strong arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, kissing her neck lightly.

Lily leaned back contentedly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and quickly fled the library to safer regions of the house, such as the kitchen.

James and Lily spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting with each other. Lily eventually drifted off to sleep and James carefully picked her up and carried her to his bed, where he tucked her in, before heading off to find Remus and Sirius.

He found them in the kitchen, playing Exploding Snap, with a very beaten up deck of cards. He sighed heavily and swung a chair around before sitting on it so that his chest was resting against the back of it.

"What's up mate?" Sirius questioned, putting down a card.

"I don't know what to do with Lily." James said forlornly. "I just don't get emotions. Especially _girl_ emotions."



Review Replies (I have decided that the individual responses were taking up to much space that could've been filled with writing so I kinda grouped them together into like reviews…):

**warm summer days**, **Hotkat144, Drunk Cow, szabatka2, Animals are my LIFE, james-s2-lily, Tansiana, Lily Hermione Potter, magicXheart, Sam's Firefly, italiandance91 **- Here it is! I hope your need for knowledge is sated D

**Maraudess, marauders rox, CrazyLily, Shoppermania ** - Thank you!

**BrazilianPrincess, Rylie D, asianhomie101** - it had to happen sometime… and what better time than xmas when james is available to take care of her?

**Alaskan Chick** - DON'T DIE! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!!! see, if u die cuz of my story, then I might get pegged for secondary murder and then I'd go to jail and I wouldn't be able to write ff and more ppl would die….so please don't die! D

**shocked** - no, as u can see, pet&vern didn't die, though it would've been nice for them to do so. they have to stick around for harry, 'member? but as u saw, they got what they had coming to them.

**mousie** - :D I am most def NOT royalty :D in fact, I'm currently living on the South Side. a place royalty has, so far, avoided most superbly :D here's the update, and I promise that as soon as I fin this story I'll cont the other 2 stories :D

**r** - hh! y thnk yr s spcl dn't y? wll y lttl btch, 'll jst hv t brng mrk lng, nd nt th n frm schl! copying him, now are we? and I don't even want to _know_ what you're doing up at 3:15am and telling me I should be sleeping! go sleep yourself.


	15. That Damn Train

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though I would like to buy it if it goes on sale. Please notify me If you find it on eBay.

Author's Note: As usual, procrastinating me can't be bothered to do my homework on time and therefore manages to be overloaded with said homework…sigh…it probably has something to do with that fact that I watched Buffy season 1 and 2, and Angel season 5. of course, I haven't seen the other seasons (I borrowed the dvds from my friend) and now am addicted to finding out what happens between the very beginning and the very end. You know what else? I really couldn't stand their ending, couldn't they show Spike/Angel getting back with Buffy/Nina? I mean, really, ending with "I kinda want to slay the dragon." ???? Helloooooo! I would like to know what happens! Also, because I checked out the buffy/angel romance ff out there and decided it is not good enough, I shall be attempting one from my VERY basic knowledge…that is, after I finish my three lj stories. Otherwise my friend would gut me. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

This chapter has been broken down AGAIN, so it's a bit shorter than I'd hoped for. but, thanxgivin's comin up, a time at which I hope I can write lots and maybe even finish this old story off. hah, good luck to me on that one.

Quote of the Day: "Suburbia is where the developer bulldozes out the trees, then names the streets after them." - Bill Vaughan



After a few days Lily had gotten over the shock of losing both her parents in one blow, and subsequently inheriting the duchy. It was still a raw topic, and one that was mostly avoided, but it no longer sent Lily into a near comatose state.

Petunia and Vernon had officially severed ties with Lily, quoting the duchy inheritance and murder accusations as reason enough to hate Lily.

Lily didn't know why they wouldn't just come straight out and say that they despised her.

Aurora had come after a few days and flew into the house to find Lily and have a sob session for her best friend. That was the last official cry Lily had over her dead parents, and also when she decided that she would have to go back to her house. Well, just to get a few things at least.

James, Sirius, and Aurora had accompanied Lily back to her house. As she pulled up the drive William and John walked out the door.

"Potter."

"Palmer."

They glared at each other for a minute before grinning and locking arms in a 'man hug'. Lily rolled her eyes and went over to William.

"Hey Bill, how's the estate?"

"The servants are somewhat shocked still, but they are continuing their work. I believe they find solace in their routines."

Lily had a serious look on her face as she walked inside, talking to William.

James, Sirius and Aurora followed John inside.

"I don't know what else to do Bill." They heard Lily say as they walked around the corner, catching up to them.

"It is up to you milady, or rather, your Grace." He corrected himself, smiling slightly.

"Stop it Bill, it's not funny. I have no idea how the hell I ended up with this place. First, … _their_ deaths, and now Petunia's betrayal? Why is this happening to me all of a sudden?"

"Miss Lily, I do not know what to tell you other than that this is how all nobles feel, living comfortably within their rank, and then suddenly becoming the head of their land…It is always a shock to lose a loved one, especially a parent…they seem as if they will always be there, for better and for worse, and then suddenly…they are gone. Disappeared. Vanished."

"Thanks Bill." Lily hugged him tightly, remembering all the times he saved her neck as a little girl. "I'm leaving you in charge. After all, you were my father's butler. Makes sense that you should know how to run this place." She smiled slightly.

"Yes, well, even if I didn't, I figure it would keep running itself." Bill smiled back

The four teenagers decided to come around the corner, now that Lily and Bill had had their time together.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Said (…guess who)



While the rest of her friends ate lunch, Lily packed up her school trunk with everything she needed. She conjured boxes to put the rest of her stuff in, placing them against the wall.

Then, she walked down the corridor to Petunia's room. She conjured more boxes and stuffed all of Petunia's belongings in, though she kept their mother's jewels. The boxes she vanished to the front hall, where servants would post them to wherever Petunia and Vernon were living these days.

She walked out of Petunia's now-bare room and back towards her room. She passed it and walked past another four doors before stopping outside the fifth.

Lily took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. She peered in through the crack the door provided.

Her parent's room.

It looked the same as ever, the sheets neatly turned by the maids, her father's desk covered in piles of paper work.

She walked to the desk and opened the second drawer on the left. The one her father said never to open, unless…

_-- A F-a-lashback --_

_When she was home from Hogwarts Lily spent quite a bit of time watching her father take care of whatever business he had to take care of. Currently he was writing a letter to the Queen, his cousin._

"_Father, what's in your desk?"_

"_Papers, papers, and more papers." He said distractedly._

"_Can I look?"_

"_Sure, just these three drawers though, not the lower left one, okay honey?" He glanced up._

"_Why not father?"_

_Duke Evans sighed. "Now is not the time for that. One day, when I am no longer here…then you may open the drawer. But not until then, please."_

"_Okay father."_

_-- End F-a-lashback --_

"I guess this constitutes 'no longer here'…" Lily muttered.

She saw a lock on the drawer and opened the top center drawer. No key.

"Hmmm…"

Lily gazed at the desk thoughtfully and then looked up. "Aha!"

She got up and walked across the room to her mother's armoire.

On top was a small jewelry case. She opened it up and poured out the earrings and rings.

Lily sorted through the jewels. No key.

She frowned. _I was sure…_

She paused, staring at the box. Then she grinned.

Turning the box upside down she tapped it lightly, and then harder. She heard a clunk and turned the box over. The bottom fell back in.

Lily sighed in exasperation. Turning it over again she knocked the bottom loose and slowly turned the box on its side. Grinning, she pulled the bottom out to reveal a key taped to the false bottom.

Taking the key she walked back to the desk and put it in the lock, opening the drawer. Inside were a letter, a book, and a leather bag.

She flipped through the book, and found it was a journal, a journal of letters to her, written by her father.

_Dear Lily,_

_Well, you're off at your new school, Hogwarts, if I remember correctly. A witch… I'm still trying to digest this really, you being a witch and all… I suppose that's why I'm starting this journal of sorts; I think I'll give it to you when you move out. To know what your father was up to while you were off learning to turn me into a toad._

Lily smiled slightly.

_I'm not sure about this. You going off to some school that we just heard about a month ago. I suppose we'll hear about it plenty when you come back for Christmas._

Lily stopped reading and flipped through the book, watching the dates go by. She sighed and set it down.

Picking up the leather bag she undid the drawstring. She pulled out a necklace with seven teardrop emeralds in small to large sizes. (starting small and becoming larger to the center jewel and then decreasing in size to the other end, capice?)

A note fluttered out.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know your father writes in his diary, he insists it's a journal but we both know it's a diary. _

_This is the sort of thing a parent never wants to write. But, I still believe I should. If not I'm still here on your eighteenth birthday…well, you'll never have seen this._

_But no matter, I saw this when I was at the jewelry store, browsing for a ring I needed,_

Lily smiled; only her mother would _need_ a ring.

_-when I saw this necklace. I knew right away that you would have to wear this necklace for your introduction at court._ (a/n just work with me 'kay? I don't know when you're supposed to be introduced, but for me? it's at 18.) _So consider this your eighteenth birthday present, dear, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it._

Lily laughed lightly; only her mother would apologize for dying.

As soon as her she thought that she sobered up. Their deaths…it was still awkward to think about them…they were _dead_…they weren't coming back…but for some reason it didn't seem like they were really gone.

Lily sighed and stood up from her father's comfortable armchair.

She picked up the journal, put the necklace and note back in the bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked back to her room and opened the door. Her room had not changed either. It had an unlived in air from not much occupation.

Lily grabbed a trunk and directed her wand at her closet, watching the clothes fly out into the trunk, folding as they went. Once she had packed up her clothes she went to her desk and put everything in a smaller box full of compartments.

She glanced around her room once more before vanishing her trunks to the front hall to be sent however-they-were-going-to-be-sent to James' house.

She slid down the tube to where her friends were hanging out in the entertainment center.

They didn't notice her at first and kept pushing each other around while attempting to play a video game.

John was clearly in the lead.

_I'm lucky that I have friends like this. They will always be there for me_. Lily watched as John beat James closely and outstripped Sirius and Aurora who were battling for third. _I'm lucky._

As they finished the level they were on, James glanced at the mirror and saw Lily staring at them, transfixed.

"Hey Lily! Want to watch me waste everyone else?"

"Fine." She smiled lightly. "Though if I had to bet, I'd put my money on John. Seems to me like he's the one dominating."

"Hey, you're MY girlfriend, shouldn't you be supporting me?"

"Only when you're winning Jamsie."

James winced at his fan girl nickname and glared at Lily while the other three laughed.

"Why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure you guys have a lot of stuff to do, and you can always come over some other time." John interjected diplomatically.

Lily winced slightly as everyone agreed.

They trooped upstairs and decided to take off.

Lily decided to leave her car in the garage and they all apparated to James' house with Lily's two trunks.

"Let's get you set up then." James said, grabbing the larger trunk and hauling in upstairs. He grunted as it banged up the stairs.

"For being a top student, he really can be pretty dumb, can't he?" Lily commented to Remus, who had sat down to read in the living room.

He chuckled as he glanced at his friend's receding back. "That he can."



The three days left of break were spent hanging out, playing games and doing homework.

On New Year's Eve they had their own mini-celebration, with the four Marauders, Lily, Aurora, and the Potter parents.

Lily and James, and the elder Potters kissed while Sirius and Peter cheered on Remus and Aurora.

Peter and Remus apparated back to their houses in the early hours of the morning to get some sleep, while the four others departed to their respective rooms.



The next day the teenagers were woken up by an irate Cate Potter. "Get up, get up, GET UP! It's ten o'clock, the trains leaving in an hour. BY GOD JAMES YOU BETTER'VE PACKED!"

Sirius rolled over in his bed, situated in James' room. "You're mom sure does know how to wake people up." He groaned, hiding under his pillow in an attempt to muffle the approaching yells.

James moaned and dove under the covers as well. "That she does."

Mrs. Potter burst into the room stalked to her sons' beds and tore the covers off.

"MUUUUUUUUMMMM!" They both yelled. (Sirius had been practically accepted as a family member when he ran away.)

"Get up and get ready. You have five minutes to get downstairs."

"Mum, we can apparate, we don't need all that time!"

"Oh yes you do! You haven't even packed your trunks yet! It'll take at least forty-five minutes to get you downstairs and then there's breakfast…" She trailed off, glaring at her sons.

They looked sheepish as Cate left the room. Then they slouched back onto their beds, pulling the sheets up.

"And don't even _think_ about going back to sleep." Cate stomped back into the doorway, vanishing the covers.

"Why do we even have to take that damn train? Why can't we all just floo to Hogwarts?" James grumbled as he got up. "It'd make life so much easier."



Reviewers:

**BrazilianPrincess **- the info you seek shall be divulged in the next chapter, I'm afraid, I had to break this one up

**james-s2-lily, marauders rox, Drunk Cow, Hotkat144, Sam's Firefly, italiandance, dancechic12345, crazylily, firewalker32, hermionewiz27, Care123, summersgirl2526 **- thanks for the review!

**jennypurple** - idk if I'm gonna get around to harry, possibly, but probably a two-liner at the end of the last chapter

**amose** - I wasn't really planning much for the MG now, but they might come back, possibly, for a marriage…

**Mouse and SP, dedsignergurl, r** - :D . . .

**opalshine** - it hasn't been a whole month…..


	16. School, Couples, and NEWTS

Disclaimer: Right now, I don't even own a life, let alone a multi-billion dollar franchise.

Author Note: So I actually beta-ed my own last chapter 'cause it was kind of confusing in a couple places. I contradicted myself and such…you guys should tell me if you see stuff like that…my main problem is that I'm writing at 11pm, and I'm falling asleep as I do so, so mistakes are highly likely. Here's Part Two of the last chapter which was Part Two of the chapter before it, so I guess that makes this Part Three of chapter 14. Sorry for this being late, I've been having a couple issues with needless to say, it wouldn't let me download, how rude…so this was supposed to be a Thanksgiving treat…instead you get it the first day after Thanksgiving break.

of the Day: 92 percent of the teen population would be dead if Abercrombie and Fitch said it wasn't cool to breathe anymore. Repost this if you are one of the 8 who would be laughing your ass off.

Warning: Nonsense alert, this chapter is not meant to further the plot at all. Except a bit.



Sirius, James, Lily, and Rory spilled onto Platform 9 3/4 at 10:58 a.m. and ran for the luggage compartment. The conductor waved their bags in and after a quick series of hugs and kisses at the door from Cate, they all filed into the train.

As soon as the door snapped shut behind them the train started rolling. They heaved a sigh of relief before moving towards the Head's compartment, where they were sure to find Remus and Peter.

"Remus ol' boy, how _are_ you doing?" Sirius announced their entrance, flopping down onto the seat and draping his arm around Remus.

"Quite fine until you appeared." Remus replied snootily, removing the arm with his first finger and thumb.

"Oh! You wound me so!" Sirius cried, clutching his heart. "My heart is near bursting with sorrow!"

"If you even _have_ a heart." Lily muttered good-naturedly. The three boys snickered.

"Ah James! Your groupie lashes out at me! You must learn to control her!" Sirius cried again with a wicked grin on his face.

"Groupie! Groupie!? How dare you!" Lily retorted, grinning as well, though slightly maniacally. She moved to go after Sirius, but James caught her and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Not now Lily, there are more important things to do." He winked. Lily sighed.

"Perfect Jamie dear, that's how you control a prostitute, promi-" Sirius was cut off mid-sentence by a discreet wand wave from James.

The compartment sighed peacefully, watching Sirius start yelling at them to take the curse off.

James laughed as he read the curses flying out of his friend's mouth. "How long shall we leave him like this?"



The train arrived in Hogsmeade, where the carriages were waiting to escort them back to Hogwarts.

The silencing curse had eventually worn off, as it had not been a very strong one. Sirius spent the rest of the time sulking in the corner, eating chocolate and reading a Quidditch magazine. (_Lily: "Sirius, if I didn't know any better I would've sworn you're on your period. Yeah, that didn't go over too well with Sirius.)_

The welcome back feast to celebrate the New Year was astounding, as usual, and Sirius ate a record six pumpkin pies.

The students soon returned to their dormitories to sleep in preparation for school the next day.



The week passed in a flash and soon the seventh years found themselves piled high with homework preparation for the N.E.W.T.S.

"I just don't get it, I can't get this damn mouse to change to a lamp!" Lily moaned.

"It's all in the motion. You're doing more of a flick, it needs to be a jab," James explained, demonstrating with his own wand.

"Show off." Lily grumbled as he turned it back.

James rolled his eyes. "Try again. Remember, jab, not flick, this isn't Charms."

Lily jabbed her wand at the mouse again, and only frightened it. She kept poking and jabbing at the poor mouse, until a young second year approached her.

He stood timidly at the edge of her territory, holding a not in his hand.

James noticed him first. "What do you want?"

"James! Stop being mean to the little kid. Now, what would you like?" Lily said, looking up at James' rude tone of voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said to give this to you." He said quickly and quietly, holding out the note.

"Thank you." Lily said, receiving it.

She turned to James as the young boy ran back to his friends she asked, "I wonder what Dumbledore could want at this time of night."

_Ms. Evans,_

_As soon as you are available I would like to have a conference with you._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

_PS Please bring a Mars Bar!_

Lily raised an eyebrow at James who glanced at the note.

"Well, you might as well go now." James said, getting up.

"But I don't wanna move." Lily moaned, yawning.

"Deal with it, it's Dumbledore. Go."

"Fine. Be that way." Lily mumbled to herself, groaning as she heaved herself from the couch.

"I will." James replied leaning back and stretching, watching Lily walk off. "I'll wait up for you!" He called after her.

She raised a hand in recognition and slipped out the portrait hole.

"Now where am I going to get entertainment?" James questioned himself. "Hmmm…I wonder where Sirius is…"



Lily slowly made her way up to Dumbledore's office.

As she neared the gargoyle she sang out "Mars Bar!" and it leapt aside, revealing the perpetually revolving staircase.

As she reached the top the door swung open to admit her. Lily walked right in and took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs to the side of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sat watching his student make herself comfortable. "Lemon drop?" He questioned.

"I don't mind if I do." Lily responded, taking a handful from the proffered bag.

"How is school for you at the moment Lily?" He said, with an air of familiarity between the student and headmaster.

"Same old, same old. Complain about life, revel in the joy of life, complain about homework, get it all done, complain about grades, be top of the class…the usual." Lily stated.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "How are you and the young Mr. Potter getting along?"

"Eh, fine. We're kind of at a old married couple stage right now. Don't really spend much time doing anything, just hanging out together." Lily popped a fourth lemon drop in her mouth.

"So have you come to any decisions regarding your position?" Dumbledore cut to the chase.

"I figure I'll give it to my cousin, Damien, he's twenty-nine, almost thirty. I'm sure he can manage it. Plus, he's a younger son, so he won't be getting anything much from his father." Lily propped her feet up on the edge of his desk.

"I have no doubt that whoever you pick will do a suitably fine job."

"Yeah, well, I talked it over with William, and he was pretty positive about it. It'll be different alright, not having him around."

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow." Dumbledore said lightly.

Lily laughed.

The office door opened and in came three very familiar people. One elderly lady pulling two boys by their ears.

Lily and Dumbledore looked interestedly at the newcomers.

Lily smirked at the faces they made. McGonagall's face was halfway between annoyance at the two boys and slight shock at seeing the proper Head Girl with her feet rested on Dumbledore's desk. Sirius and James were still bickering over being caught and who made the blunder.

"It's unacceptable Padfoot, we've been at this _seven years_ and we still get caught! In addition, I'm Head Boy! I can't _get_ caught!"

"Aw, stop whinging, just 'cause you're Head Boy doesn't mean you're anything special. In fact, you shoulda been the one looking out. That was the plan. You look out. I nab the materials." Sirius shook his head and turned to see McGonagall frozen in place, staring at the Headmaster.

"Whatever, Minerva, did these two young men ("boys" Lily coughed in the background) do now?" Dumbledore asked complacently.

"They were…they were…they were stealing from the caretaker's confiscated supplies." She said, composing herself from her surprise.

"And what do you have to say in your defense… boys?" He questioned, grinning at Lily.

She nodded and grinned in deference.

James stood stock still, just staring at Lily and her apparent ease with the Headmaster.

Sirius, seeing that his partner in crime was otherwise occupied, took over the cover-up story. "Uhhhhh…….no."

James turned to stare at Sirius. "Since when can you not come up with a good cover-up story?" He asked incredulous.

"Since I haven't gone over one with Remus." Sirius muttered, pointedly looking around the room.

James woke up and looked around to see McGonagall and Dumbledore with questioning looks on their faces and Lily with a look of amusement, clearly making fun of his lost expression.

"Ummmm…so, breakfast time yet?"



The next morning the Prophet and other magazines screamed _"After tragic deaths of parents and sister's conspiracy, Duchess Lily Evans renounces her heritage" "Giving up an estate" "Why'd she do it? Answers here"._

As Lily walked into the hall, flanked by James and Sirius , the whispers broke loose and people started calling out to Lily. "Is it true?" "Why'd you give up a mansion?" And other such useless phrases.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, the boys on either side of her to fend off interrupting people.

"Why do they bother asking me these questions, I mean, it's all in the rags." She snorted derisively.

"But where would the fun in not pestering you be?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Lily muttered, plastering marmalade onto her biscuit.

"Hey guys, where are Remus and Rory?" James questioned.

"Don't know. Don't care." Lily responded blackly.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist dearest." Sirius said cheerfully, stuffing his mouth with toast and washing it down with orange juice.

"Humph." Lily snorted, clearly not giving up on her mood.

James and Sirius exchanged glances as Remus and Rory came in to sit down across the table.

"Where the hell were you two?" Lily inspected the two.

"Well aren't we Little Miss Joy today." Remus replied lightly.

Lily glared at him, stood up and walked away.

"Well, see you in class guys." James said as he stood up and Sirius followed his lead.

"You guys are leaving us for _her_?" Rory asked incredulously.

Sirius glanced at James. "Yep."

They swiftly followed Lily to free her of her "adoring fans".



Soon Lily became old news and the usual gossip prevailed: the hospital roster, the couples, the break ups, the hottest guys, the cutest girls…the usual.

Before most of the students knew it, it was Easter break, only a few months from the end of the term and the N.E.W.T.S. for the 7th years.

Lily had decided to stay, therefore James stayed and Sirius, not wanting to be alone in the Potter mansion without James, stayed as well.

"James, Sirius, try not to get into _too_ much trouble without me there to bail you out." Remus said in parting,

"We won't if you don't." Sirius said ambiguously, grinning.

Remus gave him a hard look. "I don't even want to know what you two have planned." He started walking towards the carriages. "Just don't forget about Lily."

"I'll do my best." James said smirking.

Sirius elbowed his fellow Marauder in the side, starting a playful fistfight.

Remus just shook his head and continued into the carriage, waiting for Rory who was saying goodbye to Lily.

"So I'll see you in a week and we'll owl each other if anything really important happens." Rory concluded, giving Lily a meaningful look and glancing at James who was rolling around with Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you soon. It's just a week." Lily chuckled at the scene the two boys were making.

"See you." Rory hugged Lily and ran off to Remus' carriage.

Lily waved and sighed, walking over to the two boys.

"Say uncle!" James cried, pressing down on Sirius' back with a knee and twisting his arm behind his back.

"No!" Sirius cried.

James twisted further. "Say it!"

"NO!" Sirius cried again.

James took his left hand and pressed Sirius' head to the ground. "Say it!" He growled.

"IT!" Sirius laughed.

"James! Stop abusing poor Sirius. If he looses any more brain cells he won't be able to eat again!" Lily cried.

Sirius, who had opened his mouth to side with Lily before her insult, snapped his mouth shut and growled at her.

James leapt up and grabbed Lily, lifting her up and spinning her around. "_Anything_ for my lady." He set her down and bowed.

Sirius got up and brushed himself off. "So what now?" He walked over to the couple.

They glanced at each other and grinned at Sirius.

Sirius, not liking the look he was receiving, hightailed it back to the common room as quick as he could.

Lily and James strolled back to the common room, laughing all the way and the insecurities of their friend.

Needless to say, it was an interesting break for the trio as well as the other habitants of the castle, especially the caretaker and his cat.



The train pulled into the Hogsmeade platform, bringing with it the students who had gone home over Easter holiday.

As they approached the castle in their thestral-drawn carriages the silent air was interrupted and a tremendous BANG! BOOOOOOOOOOM! _CRAAAAAACK! _CRASH! sound.

Remus raised his eyebrows and glanced at Rory. "That sounded like…hmmmm…I think I'm going to go with the House Tables flying through the main hall and striking that shield around Slytherin's house points hourglass."

Rory shot a surprised look at him. "How do you figure that?"

"It's a plan we came up with but never got around to. We threw rocks at Slytherin's hourglass in third year, and it broke, throwing the points way off. The professors placed a charm around it so we couldn't do it again. I guess they were testing it something bigger might change the effect." He shrugged.

"Mm-hmm, whatever you say dear." Rory said, leaning back against his side.

"So, when do we tell them?" Remus asked.

"Eh, let'em figure it out for themselves. Lily and James are so wrapped up in each other they won't notice for a while, Peter seems to not really be around, you know? And Sirius…well…its Sirius."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, Peter has seemed to be alone lately. I should probably go talk to him sometime soon." Remus sighed, draping his arm across Rory's shoulder as they trundled to the Entrance Hall.

Sure enough, they walked in on what looked like the remains of a mini war zone.

McGonagall was standing in front of two tall, built boys and, surprisingly enough, a short red head, reaming them out.

Remus chuckled at the sight of the Head Boy and Girl plus one lined up in submission, surrounded by hundreds of green gems and a couple house tables (Slytherin and Hufflepuff).

Flitwick was currently levitating the tables back through the badly dilapidated doors, while Slughorn was repairing the damage to the hourglass.

Finally McGonagall dismissed the trio and they ran over to the waiting couple.

Lily took one look at the duo before speaking. "I can't believe you didn't owl me! Didn't you say that if anything important happens over break you'd owl me?!" She cried.

"You owe me." Sirius pounced on James.

James groaned and handed over ten sickles.

"So that's all my happiness is worth? Ten sickles?" Remus asked, mock-angered.

"Just about." James grinned back.

"I suppose it's okay, after all, I made ten galleons on you." Remus said thoughtfully.

"What?!" Lily cried.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius said over any reply Lily might have received and led the way into the slowly filling Great Hall.

"So." Lily started, looking across the table to Rory. "When did it happen?"

"Huh?" Rory said, a bit dazed.

Lily sighed impatiently. "When'd'ja guys hook up?"

"Oh. On the train."

"Well I guess that's a good enough excuse for not sending an owl." Lily said, understandingly.

"Leaving Hogwarts." Remus filled in.

Rory turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Thanks a lot."

She turned back to Lily. "Um, my mom confiscated my owl?" She tried out.

Lily gave her and ice cold glare and turned to converse with Alice.



The N.E.W.T.S. slowly crept closer and before most 7th years were aware they had only a weekend left.

Sirius sighed and sat back in the chair next to the fire. "I'm hungry."

"Shut up." Lily muttered flipping through a transfiguration book.

"Hey Prongs, wanna go steal from the kitchens?"

"More like receive a meal." Remus snorted, leaning back as well.

Rory sat up and looked around. "I can't believe we're seventh years."

"I can't believe it's almost over." James added.

"I can't believe they're setting you two loose on the world." Remus chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm studying." Sirius moaned.

"No more cheating off of Moony." Peter added.

"And having midnight snogs in the Astronomy tower." James said reminiscing.

"Or easy girls." Sirius sighed.

"Or Hogsmeade trips." Rory reminded.

"Or kitchen raids." Remus stated.

"SHUT UP!" Lily screamed, looking up from her textbooks wildly.

The group sat down quickly and began studying again.

Eventually they could stay up no more and were forced to retire to their respective dorms.

The next morning brought a high tension level to the 5th and, more importantly, the 7th years.

The Gryffindor 7th years slowly made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Their practicals were being held first and then the written exams were in the afternoon, meshing with the 5th years, whose practicals were in the afternoon and written exams in the morning.

James was trying to reassure a frantic Peter that everything would be fine and the end of the world was NOT nigh. As he finished he was interrupted. "…and for god's sake, don't, under any circumstances-"

By Sirius, who held out a daily prophet. "James, take a look at this."

"Yeah?" He left off in the middle of his sentence, leaving Peter extremely lost and on edge.

The prophet held an article about the latest news of Lord Voldemort.

"…_seven Muggles were killed in Kent yesterday, adding to the 127 already murdered this year…"_

"Doesn't look to good for our side, eh?" Sirius asked bleakly.

"Not right now it doesn't. But as soon as we get out of here I'm going straight into Auror service. I'll fight for my beliefs." James said in a low voice, taking a look at the rest of the hall. While the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables looked slightly alarmed (though it might have been due to the upcoming exams) the Slytherins looked as close to exited as a bunch of gloomy, slimy bastards could get. (a/n do I seem a bit prejudiced? )

"Take a look at Snivelly." James growled.

"And my dear brother, don't forget him." Sirius snorted derisively.

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore telling them to leave the hall so it could be prepared for the exams.

"This is it my dear friends. May the best Black win!" Sirius cried, leaping up from the table.

His friends followed, laughing at his antics.



Reviewers:

**Gentle like a muslim rapist** - ummmm…? thank you for your, uh, _moving?_ lesson? Next time don't spam my story with Muslim rape stories.

**Mufti** - I do not believe in the English language. what you see here is a prime example of my language. if you are that opposed to my grammar, feel free to beta. but I'll have you know, I'm a sold b writer and it's rarely in grammar that I make my mistakes….more in spelling.

**szabatka2** - yeah, my mom just tells me to wake up and walks out…doesn't really do much…um, eventually lj die…but that's fairly obvious. it's like saying lj never get together, well, they have to, where else would our fearless leader come from? anywho, I updated!

**BrazilianPrincess** - so yeah, I realized my last response didn't make any sense, 'cause I broke up the chapters, and what happened in this chapter was supposed to be part of last chapter, so yeah, now you might understand :D sorry about that, it was rather late, and I was tired when I posted last…I actually reposted that chapter 'cause there were so many screw-ups, so I changed that reply…anyway, I hope you've got your question answered now :D!

**james-s2-lily** - I have found that if I slow down too much I get bored and lose track of where the story is going…so, yeah…if it moves along it's 'cause I'm trying to stay interested and finish…

**Enlightened King** - call it a whim  what's the point of including fast/large cars if they drive like station wagons? they don't have speed limits in Wyoming…well, they might, but nobody cares 'cause almost nobody's there…and it is a H1, I mean, if you're gonna get a Hummer, you gotta get the biggest one  with all the lights, etc….

**SerenityRose016, firewalker32, hermionewiz27, Hotkat144, r, Mouse and SP, Giddy Girlie, Sam's Firefly, Lily Hermione Potter, CrazyLily** - I do my best


	17. Dinner At Charlie's

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, don't own nada, 'cept a couple books.

Author's Note: So, last chapter was a kind of wandering plot, not really accomplishing anything…I think I was in a funny mood when I wrote that. This is more of a L/J relationship developer chapter. It's between the end of N.E.W.T.S. and graduation.

Quote of the Day: "Not only is there no God, but try finding a plumber on Sunday.", "To you I'm an atheist; to God, I'm the Loyal Opposition." - Woody Allen



"Wow." Remus breathed.

"Wow." Sirius copied.

"Wow." Peter said.

"Wow." Rory said for the hell of it.

"W-" James began.

"If you say 'wow' one more time I might just have to kill you." Lily muttered.

"Can you spell 'anger management'?" Peter said jokingly, spinning his finger next to his head (you know, that crazy sign).

"A-N-G-"

"Not literally Padfoot." Remus sighed.

"Lily, you've seemed kind of…_wound up_ lately." James said quietly, walking up behind her.

"I've just been worried about the tests and life and all that."

"Yeah, all that…anyway, I thought maybe you could use some relaxation?" He said, grinning.

Lily spun around. "What did you do?" She asked threateningly.

"Eh, nothing." James said, shrugging.

"Don't you 'nothing' me mister. I know you and with you it's _never_ just '_nothing_'." Lily poked him in the chest.

He held up his hands in innocence. "I was just talking to Dumbledore…"

Lily gave him a look to continue.

"Well, I was just talking to Dumbledore, and I mentioned that you seemed kinda up tight, and it wouldn't do to have the Head Girl have a nervous breakdown during graduation."

"And?"

"Who says there's an and?"

"James."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, with me there's always an and." He sighed, just walking.

"Well?"

"JAMES! I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME 'AND'!" She screamed.

They had walked away from the group so they were standing alone, and at this exclamation everyone out on the grounds turned to stare at the two.

James grinned. "Well, I thought, what would be more calming than a nice, fancy dinner." He turned and kept walking. "But then there's that rule about not being allowed off the grounds…"

Lily growled at his pause.

"So, Dumbledore said, 'There have been a _few_ exceptions.' and I asked what kind of exceptions."

Lily was almost bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Well? Where're we going?"

"And he said when a family member dies." James said, suddenly stopping.

Lily was left hanging, turning to gape at James' morose face.

"GOTCHA!" He yelled suddenly, smirking.

"JAMES JACOB POTTER! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I'M GONNA _MURDER_ YOU!"

"A little louder there Lily, I don't think the penguins heard you." Sirius said, coming up from behind James. "She fall for it?" He snickered at Lily's face.

"Wait, I didn't get to the best part yet." James whined, turning to face Lily. "Anyway, I got us dinner at Charlie's."

He said it so blankly that Lily took a few seconds processing it. "_Charlie's?_" She whispered.

He looked apprehensive. "Is it okay with you? I mean, yeah, we gotta dress up and all, but I figure'd you'd been there, and I mean, you probably liked it, and Dumbledore said you mentioned it and couple times, so I thought, why not? I'm rambling aren't I? Sirius please shut me up before I mention something that I really don't want to say right now because I'm waiting till we're older and it's the right time? Sirius, right now would be a really good ti-"

"James, shut up, you're gonna be okay." Sirius finally broke in, laughing at James' red face.

If Lily had actually listened to James' babbling she might have heard a hint of what was yet to come, but after James had confirmed their reservation at Charlie's she had left the world as we know it.

You see, Charlie's was a spin off of Charlie Trotter, a famous chef. He had opened the second branch in London, but eventually let one of his top chef's take it over. Conveniently, he was named Charles.

Charlie's had what was considered some of the best food in the world, and Lily had been lucky enough to go the few time that she did. Even the Duke's family didn't get _that_ many special privileges, and there were only so many slots for the separate dining room. Lily had attended for her parent's 30th anniversary, Petunia's coming of age and the Crown Prince's birthday (the Queen had rented out the whole restaurant for that party). From her first time there it had become one of Lily's top favorite restaurants. And now, James was taking her…

"James…who's paying?" Lily asked suddenly, coming to a realization.

"Uh, me…but don't worry about it, I've got the Muggle money all figured out." He said semi-confidently.

Lily waved her hand at that. "I'm not worried about you confusing the bills, I'm worried about the _cost_. Do you know how much Charlie's _costs_?" Lily asked incredulously. Taking her out was all fine and dandy, but he was _seventeen_ for god's sake, it's not like he had money growing on a tree outside his bedroom window…did he?

"Lily, don't worry about it. I'll cover the cost. You just enjoy the dinner and look pretty, after all, you're accompanying the 'Sexiest Man of the Year' (according to Witch Weekly), you _have_ to look good." James said somewhat arrogantly.

Lily stared disbelievingly at him. One moment, so thoughtful, the next, a complete bastard. She huffed and spun on her heel, stalking off.

James realized his mistake at once. "Wait, wait Lily! I didn't mean that, I didn't mean it. You look wonderful. All the time, I think you're lovely whatever you do. I was just joking, you know? Having a little fun. After all, the N.E.W.T.S. are over and we're about to start on a brand new life. I just feel a little crazy, like I've got all this pent up energy and I don't know what to do with it. Please Lily, I didn't mean it." He finished concernedly, watching with trepidation as Lily's back began to shake slightly.

"Lily? Are you okay? Really Lily, I didn't mean it. Oh gods, why did I open my stupid, idiotic mouth?" James moaned, turning Lily to face him.

He stopped in shock at the look on her face.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled, collapsing on him from the effect of holding her pent up laughter. She started tearing up from laughing so much.

James stood in shock, Sirius slightly behind him, waiting for it to sink in.

He pulled her upright. "Wait…so, this whole thing was a joke?" He said confusedly.

"You look adorable with that confused look on your face dear." Lily said, though the effect was somewhat ruined by her gasps for oxygen.

James looked even more bewildered and Lily broke down, collapsing to the ground in tears, her body racked with spasms of laughter.

"_Yes_." She said in a strangled voice.

"So, you don't want to go to Charlie's?"

"No!" She said, immediately jumping up and composing herself. "I mean yes! No! Yes, I want to go to Charlie's, the being mad part was a joke. Actually, it wasn't a joke, I was, and still am, annoyed with you for spending so much on me and…well…I just kinda turned it into a joke, to get back at you." She explained.

James never lost his confused and bewildered look, while Sirius grinned behind him.

"She's good." He commented. "Remind me why she was never part of the Marauders?"

"Like I would want to join your gossip group. I had better things to do." Lily scoffed.

"Like Swift?" Sirius smirked.

Lily flushed and glared at Sirius, carefully avoiding James' inquiring look. "You promised." She muttered.

"Promised what?" James asked. "What does Swift have to do with anything?" He demanded.

Sirius smirked again. "_I_ wouldn't know, maybe you should ask _Lilyflower_."

"Lily flower--Lily flower…didn't you slap me for calling you that?" James questioned.

Lily nodded, blushing, knowing exactly where Sirius was going with this.

"In fourth year?"

"Yes." She muttered. "I hated you then."

"So what do Lily flower and Nathan Swift have to do with each…other…" He trailed off, catching on. "When?" He said, with a hard voice.

"His last year." Lily muttered.

"When you were in _fifth year_?! He was two years older!" James shouted.

"Three." Lily corrected quietly.

"Yeah, three! Exactly my poi- THREE?!" He rounded on her again and she winced.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, just a couple kisses, the usual." She said, defending herself.

"The usual?! I know very well what the usual is-"

"I bet you do." Lily muttered.

"I DO! And gods Lily! Why'd you do it?" James finished with a slight whine in his otherwise mad voice.

"It's not like I was dating anyone else then." She said defensively. "Not like _you_ were in the picture."

James opened and closed his mouth a couple times, not finding the words to express himself. Finally he collected himself. "Seven forty-three p.m. tomorrow night. Common room. Don't be late." He said crisply, stalking off.

Lily sighed. "Sirius you mutt, I hate you and I'll hate you to the end of time."

"But you must admit, it was pretty funny." Sirius commented, grinning.

Lily glared and sighed, leaving to go cool off in the library.

Sirius chuckled as he watched them couple disappear in different directions. "Two down, two to go."



"So where are you guys going again?" Aurora asked.

"_Charlie's_, got it? We're going to Charlie's. He's taking me, he's paying for me, it's a really, really, really, nice, fancy date." Lily pounded in Rory's head.

"Yeah. I just never thought the two of you would end up together. Well, actually, I did, but you didn't." She finished thoughtfully.

"Shut up, Rory, you're not helping." Lily grumbled, pulling out her dress. It was a light blue knee length dress, with no sleeves and a moderate neckline, diving to her lower back - held together by crisscrossing strings. She strapped on her conservative silver sandals and pulled back the top part of her hair with a large clip, leaving the rest to curl slightly down her back.

She pulled out a purse (actually, it was the book bag that James had given her over the summer- except she had transfigured the appearance to that of a silver purse to match her sandals) and put her wand, wallet, and chap stick in it, before zipping it up.

"Seven forty. What time were you guys supposed to meet at?"

"Seven forty-three. What do you want to bet he's going to be late?" Lily joked.

"I don't know Lily, when has he ever been late for you?"

"Plenty of times."

"Name one."

"There was that time. When we had that meeting."

"It was a prefects meeting. He was in the hospital. Pomfrey had him strapped to a bed."

"So?"

Aurora gave Lily a look.

"Seven forty-two. Go. Enjoy. I command you." Aurora joked.

"Yes ma'am." Lily saluted Rory and turned about, walking out and down the stairs.

She stopped just before the turn in the stairs, hearing voices.

"-ask her?" Sirius asked.

"No. At least, not yet." That was James answering back.

"Why not? You've been planning since you were thirteen. You're seventeen now, that's four years."

"Yeah, I'm _seventeen_, I just graduated school. I don't want to push her…" James trailed off.

"You're not ready?" Sirius asked.

James paused. "It's too soon." He said quietly.

Lily took the break in their conversation to glide into the room. James' back was to her, and she could see he opted for a tux, and that he had tried to tame his unruly hair. She laughed softly and he turned around.

"Good, you're he-" He stopped to check her out.

Lily grinned slightly. "You're not looking too shabby either. Though…" She walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

His star-struck expression turned to one of slight shock.

"What?" She asked defensively. "You look hotter like that. If you're going to be the Sexiest Man of the Year, you might as well have your Sexiest Hair of the Year in action." She smirked at Sirius. "I thought he liked talking."

Sirius smirked back, though he looked like he might start drooling soon. He eyed her up and down. "I thought so too, must've been something in the air. Maybe in front of him."

James snapped back to reality. "You look pretty good yourself, Miss Evans." He winced at the rather lame over-used phrase.

Lily smirked up at him. "Well, are we gonna go? After all, you wanted me to be here at seven forty-three, and yet for some reason it's now seven forty-nine?"

"Yeah, I wanted to leave some leeway." He shrugged.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that I arrived precisely at seven forty-three to sit around until you felt like departing?"

"Umm…you know what? I'll see you later." He said, turning to Sirius. He turned back to Lily. "And, my dear, if you would be so good as to come here?" He motioned to his side.

She walked over and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over to the fireplace.

He threw the flow powder in the flames and stepped in, turning Lily to face him. "The Leaky Cauldron!" He called out.

They spun around and around before stumbling out of the flames into the familiar pub.

"Hello Tom." Lily called.

Tom looked up and waved to the two students.

"Milady, if you would hold on tight." Lily gripped him around the waist as he closed his eyes, imagining his destination.

They appeared in an alleyway, a block away from Charlie's, in an embrace.

James smirked down at Lily. "Maybe we shouldn't go to dinner. Maybe we should just go back to the Cauldron…rent a room…" He grinned.

Lily glared. "Shut your trap lover boy, I've got a dinner to attend to." She stalked out of the alleyway, James jogging behind to catch up.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was just joking."

"Are you ever _not_ joking?" Lily sighed and looked up with a smile.

"Only when I tell you I love you." He said with a seriously look on his face.

Lily stopped and stared at James' face.

James stopped as well and looked back at her.

Suddenly she started shaking, and James walked closer just to see her laughing.

"What?!" He whined.

She looked up at him with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Thank God I didn't fall for your lines." She gasped.

James pouted. "I worked hard on those, I'll have you know."

"Sure you did, hon. Let's get in the restaurant." She started walking again, tugging James by the sleeve.

Just before they got to the door Lily stopped them again. This time to straighten out James' appearance. She brushed off the invisible specks of dust and straightened out his jacket and tie, ruffling his hair once more.

He suffered her critical eye with a slight grin on his adoring face.

She caught him watching her. "What?" She glanced at her self-consciously.

"I love you." James whispered, bringing her close.

"I love you too, but we really have to get dinner." Lily whispered back.

James grinned and leaned in for a short kiss. "Whatever milady wants." He said against her lips.

She just grinned and pulled from the embrace, walking the last few yards to the door.

The door man, a young handsome man of twenty-five years, moved to get the door and froze when he saw Lily ascend the stairs.

She caught his stare and grinned. Her grin turned to a smirk as James came up behind her, holding her around the waist and glaring possessively at the doorman. He quickly opened the door for them, shaking the slight shock at the beauty he just beheld. Plus, she was nobility, even if she renounced the title, it was in her blood. And after the scandal, of the Evan's deaths, everyone knew her face.

James walked up to the Maitre D'. "Reservation for two, eight o'clock. The name's Potter."

The older man looked up at the seventeen year-old (though he didn't know James' age, it was apparent that he was not past twenty.) He gave him an appraising look before beckoning to a waiter. "Please escort Mister Potter to the Blue Room."

Lily's eyes widened at the mention of the Blue Room. The Blue Room actually wasn't blue, it was red. The restaurant was renovated when it became Charlie's and ever since then the paint was red, but because it had been called blue for so long, they didn't change the name.

But that's not what shocked Lily. What shocked Lily was that the Blue room was a private room. It had the best table in the house. And that _significantly_ added to the cost.

As the waiter led them to the table the younger couples in the restaurant turned to look at them. The women, because of James (he wasn't voted Sexiest Man of the Year for nothing), the men because of Lily. Of course, everyone stared at Lily, they had _all_ scene the papers for the past few months. Plus, she had become a tabloid favorite, especially since no one knew where she went to school.

Finally (to Lily it seemed like the waiter walked slow on purpose, just to showcase her to the restaurant) they entered the Blue Room, the waiter holding the door open respectfully. He moved to get Lily's chair, but James shook his slightly, and beat him to it.

Lily waited for the waiter to pour them water and leave before she spoke. "James!" She hissed. "How can you possibly hope to cover the cost for all this?"

James glanced up from his menu. He sighed and took her hand. "Just trust me okay? Enjoy yourself, get whatever you want, just don't think about it okay? Trust me when I say, money isn't an issue." He grinned slightly. "Here I thought I'd get you out for a night of relaxation and you go and get anxious. I'm starting to think you can't operate if you're not anxious."

Lily blushed. "I'm not always anxious…I'm just sensitive." She tried to sit up properly and look lady-like, but James grip on her hand prevented her.

He smirked back at her. "I have a feeling you'll be a lot looser by the end of tonight."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You better not be planning on getting me drunk James Potter."

James looked back innocently. "Why ever not?"

"Who are you going to get to brew a sober-up potion?"

"Hmm, let me think about that…" He paused and reached into his jacket pocket, draped on the chair behind him. He pulled out to vials. "How 'bout these?"

Lily looked at him appreciatively. "I see you've planned ahead for everything."

"I even got a few condoms." He said non-chalantly.

Lily, who was taking a sip of water, almost spit it out again, spluttering.

James laughed. "Sorry Lily, but I had to get you back. It was starting to be a bit one-sided with all your jokes."

Lily glared, but James was gratefully spared a rant by the arrival of their waiter.

"Hello, my name is George and I'll be your waiter tonight. Is there anything I can get you, or are you ready to order?"

"We'll have two dégustations." James responded immediately.

"And to drink?"

"The flight to accompany the meals, please." James said with authority, brokering no room for argument about the legality of his drinking.

The waiter raised and eyebrow, but with such high paying guests as these…

The meal consisted of nine small dishes, including two meat, three fish, two vegetable, and two appetizers. Then there were the five small desserts, providing a wide variety of tastes.

It stretched out over the course of three hours. Of course, the actual meal didn't take that long, but the conversation made the food (even in such small amounts) last a long time.

The couple discussed many things, ranging from their pasts to their futures.

James broached the subject carefully with Lily. "What do you see yourself doing in the future?"

"Well…I always thought I wanted to be an Auror, especially after last Christmas-" She paused. "But I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of job. I think I'm going to go off to St. Mungo's for an apprenticeship. You can become a full-fledged Healer in a year with the new program. How about you?" She took a sip of wine.

James paused. "I'm going to be an Auror. Training's been cut down to a year and a half, and you spend most of the time out on the field, doing jobs. But that's not what I meant…I meant…well…_relationship_-wise…what about that?" He trailed off.

Lily gave James an appraising look. "I'd like to marry and have kids. Two or three. And live in a nice little cottage by the sea. But not for another couple years, at least. I'm seventeen…it's too soon." She raised an eyebrow at the end of her sentence, giving James a look.

He flushed. "So you heard Sirius…an' me…"

Lily nodded.

James looked flustered for a minute, trying to figure out what to say while Lily sat there, calm and collected.

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say?" James finally managed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm seventeen."

"If you were twenty."

"It depends on how I feel after living with you for three years."

"Living with me for three years?!" James said in shock.

"Well? Where else would I stay? Plus, you're rolling around in money, it's not like you couldn't support me as well." Lily said matter-o-factly.

James sat there gaping at her.

"What? Did you _not_ want to live with me?" Lily said self-conciously.

James gurgled in response.

"Eat meals with me…share a room with me…a bed…showers?" She trailed off seductively, grinning at James' face.

He cleared his throat, a certain gleam returning to his eyes. "I'm certain that we'll work _something_ out."

They traded anticipating grins.

At the end of their dinner James handed the bill over to Lily with his wallet. "Do you think you could handle it? I can get the money, but I can't figure out the values." He sighed contentedly, sitting back in his chair.

Lily glanced at the bill and her jaw dropped. "I hate sounding cliché and all but, _Oh My God_! James!" She glanced up at her sated boyfriend.

"Well we can't go back now, just take out the bills."

Lily sighed and opened his wallet to pull out the £1124.30 needed. She gaped at the many extra bills still there. "How much do you _have_?"

"I just asked my parents. We didn't know how much it would be, I just got what I figured was enough." James sighed. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I mean, come on, _you_ used to be a _Duchess_, you were practically swimming in money!"

"Yeah, but I didn't walk around with £10,000 just sitting in my wallet _in cash_." Lily protested.

"Just give it up, we had a great dinner, and a wonderful evening. Let's walk back to the Cauldron." He said, getting up to put on his jacket.

Lily was about to get up when James appeared behind her to pull out the chair. He grinned at Lily's annoyed expression.

"I don't need someone to wait on my every move you know." She complained as he stood back.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't help to good lady from her chair?"

"A smart one."

"What?! Are you calling me stupid?" He asked in mock-outrage, holding the door open for her.

"No dear, just slow."

James huffed and followed Lily out of the restaurant.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lily broke it. "Where are we?"

James glanced around. "I don't know, I was following you." He grinned at Lily. "But I _do_ see a hotel just a little further along…"

Lily glared at her boyfriend. "_No._"

James shrugged. "So what do you want to do?"

Lily paused. "Meet you at the Cauldron." And she disapparated away.

James frowned and followed, appearing in time to see Lily step into the fireplace. "Hogwarts' Entrance Room!"

The Entrance Room was a smallish room of to the side of the Entrance Hall. It was only from there and Dumbledore's office that the Floo Network was connected. In these Dark Days the school exercised extra precaution.

James sighed and followed again.

He stepped into the Hall to see Lily turning the corner further down the corridor.

He followed her.

Lily kept far enough ahead of him that all he saw was her disappearing form around the corners, but never close enough to catch her.

James tried to keep track of where he was, but Lily moved just fast enough that he spent too much attention on her instead of his surroundings.

_Imagine that…a Marauder lost in Hogwarts._ James chuckled. _Sirius would have a coronary._

Finally James looked up and didn't see Lily around the corner. He stopped and looked back down the hallway. Where had she gone? He looked up and down the corridor for any secret passages he could remember.

_Nothing here. Those are all solid walls, and there aren't any ro-_

He stopped in mid-thought in front of a painting of a Merlin in a yacht. _Oh yeah…our dorm…I forgot about that…_

"Wild Dragons." He muttered, going through the portrait hole.

When he got through, he saw one of Lily's shoes lying innocently on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, removing his jacket and shoes.

He started walking toward the staircase and came across the second shoe while loosening his tie.

At the staircase he found her purse, on her side.

He grinned and followed the stairs upwards, un-tucking his shirt and unbuttoning it.

At the door he found her discarded dress. He smirked and opened the door slowly, moving to lean against the doorframe.

James stopped suddenly, seeing Lily's figure lying prone on her bed, fast asleep…

…in her pajamas.



A/N You naughty, naughty minded people out there, thinking the night was going to go somewhere inappropriate! at least lily's smart enough to wait till she's off school property. Shakes head Well, it's been a week, better than last time.

Reviewers: I'm sorry, I'm really lazy and I've got a ton of homework to attend to, so I won't do no individual answers…

**r, james-s2-lily, Hotkat144, hermione weasley1991, firewalker32, Drunk Cow, GiddyGirlie, crazylily, Tayla**

**_R_**emember

**_E_**veryone

**_V_**alues

**_I_**nteresting

**_E_**njoyable

**_W_**ords


	18. Graduation

Disclaimer: You've seen'em 17 times, you'll see it again…

Author Note: I definitely thought this story would be over a whole hell of a lot sooner. As it is I've still got three more chapters lined up, and they'll probably stretch out into even more. I'm doing my best, but sometimes I just hit a block…and it takes longer than expected.

of the Day: "This is not a bad dream…this is math class." "Let the air bristle with upraised arms!" -Mr. Khan, my math (Discrete) teacher



This was it. Finally. It was here. What was it? Graduation.

Lily looked out across the gathering of student, family and professors. "…and I wish you all the best of life, may you live it to the fullest."

The applause was loud, though not as loud as the cheers from the seventh years. James, standing next to her, took off his hat and let it fly into the air. As the whole year threw their hats in the air someone snapped a photo.

"PAR-TAY!" Sirius yelled and the cheers became even greater, as he led the way towards the grounds where the reception was being held. Lily grinned and glanced at James.

He raised his eyebrows. "I guess we should follow."

Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him along. James followed willingly, hailing the new graduates and saying "goodbye for now".

Dumbledore had set up a final Quidditch match to commemorate the end of seven years hard work.

As soon as the announcement was made, those who wanted to play congregated around the Headmaster on the Pitch, while the rest of the students and family members gathered into the stands.

"Alright boys and girls. Actually, I should be calling you men and women now…Anyway-" Here he paused to clap his hands together and look around at the volunteers. "-this is a _game_, for _fun_." He emphasized, looking at the Gryffindors and then the Slytherins, he wasn't as worried about the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Alright then. Captains: James Potter and Severus Snape. Gentlemen, pick your players." Dumbledore grinned as he made his way to his spot in the announcer's booth.

McGonagall leaned towards him. "You can't seriously be expecting this game to be fair or even _nice_." She said disbelievingly.

Dumbledore merely grinned and took up the mic. "And so it seems that the teams have been picked! On Potter's team are Black, Trueblood, Harris, McMahon, McCarty, and Galloway! And on Snape's team is Rookwood, Black, Carr, Perry, Scott aaaaaand Evans!" The crowd laughed at the last name, everyone aware of Lily and James' status, as well as the enmity between James and Severus.

(Lily and James are the Seekers)

The teams took to the air, Madame Hooch following them up, holding the quaffle. "I want a good cl-," She paused, then, grinning, she finished. "Alright, I just settle for a good game." She tossed the red ball."

"And they're off. Harris bobbles the ball and takes control. And he passes to McCarty, who's blocked by Carr. Perry has it, going to the goal. Ohhh! Hit by Black!"

Sirius raised his arms in victory as the Gryffindors cheered him on.

"And McCarty takes possession. And it's McCarty to Galloway, to Harris, to Gall-it's a fake! Harris still in possession and he's going down the field! Down the field! Harris scores! Ten-Zero Potter!"

McGonagall gave a small smile. "Albus, you never told me you announced Quidditch." She raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled. "I was announced when _I_ was in school."

McGonagall turned back to the game. "Oh, I guess that's why no one remembers it."

Dumbledore laughed with the rest of the crowd, the mic having picked up their conversation.

"Perry takes the quaffle, and gets to mid-pitch before passing to Rookwood. Rookwood takes it down and it a remarkable reverse pass Black puts it in the hoop! Ten-Ten!"

Snape's teams supporters cheered and the rest of the crowed booed.

"Good job boys." Dumbledore chuckled. They gave him dark looks.

The game slowly progressed, neither team gaining a clear lead. The only thing changing was the worse and worse hits the Chasers were taking.

The seekers were getting hit was well, though James was worse off than Lily, because Sirius and Jerry McMahon knew that if they hit Lily too hard they would have hell to pay. Adam Carr and Devin Scott had no such reservations.

"Well, folks, if the Seekers don't catch the snitch _some_ time soon…We'll just have to call time."

James shook his head and started searching the field frantically for any signs of the golden ball.

Lily laughed at Dumbledore and soared into the sky.

After that the game ended relatively quickly. The winning catch wasn't anything special. No, the snitch was hovering above James' head, following him along and as soon as Sirius pointed it out to him, James looked up it time to see Lily's grinning face as she snatched it.

"You can't do that!" He cried, outraged as Dumbledore announced the end and the fans cheered or booed the players off the pitch.

"Oh I beg to differ." She said, smirking, it felt good to be on top.

James huffed and lunged upwards, grabbing her broom.

Lily shrieked in surprise and gripped her broom as James clambered on behind her. He shrunk his broom and stuck it in his pocket.

"You might have won this game, but you won't win the next one."

"And what game might that be?" She turned to look at James.

James leaned in to kiss her and Lily turned to meet him…upsetting their balance and knocking Lily off the broom.

James froze in shock at seeing her disappear so suddenly before he dove after her.

Lily felt a sense of euphoria at the freedom of the air rushing by her. Then reality snuck back it. She was falling.

Falling through the air.

Towards the cold, hard, solid ground.

And all of a sudden she felt a warmth surrounding her, just before a breathtaking crash.

As Lily came back into consciousness (she was just knocked out for about thirty seconds) she felt the ground beneath her move and moan.

She was pushed to the side as James rolled over onto all fours and dry-gagged.

"James? James! Are you okay?" Lily scrambled to his side.

James glanced sideways at her. "I love you."

Lily paused and stared at him. "You got hit. Hard. On your head. Didn't you?"

"No, you kinda elbowed me in the stomach actually."

Sirius came rushing over to hold James up. "You okay man?"

James nodded and winced. "Just a little sore."

Sirius grinned and glanced over at Lily. "How're you?"

"I just fell off a broom because your best friend insisted on kissing me two hundred feet in the air."

Sirius barked a laugh and pulled Lily up. "Ready to go celebrate our loss?" He grinned.

James lifted his head to look at Sirius. "You're crazy."

"No."

"Drunk."

"Maybe."

James glared at Sirius as he pulled him into a standing position.

Lily walked over to lead James towards the celebration of the ending of their career as students.

Several hours later the students and their families drunkenly made their way through the Entrance Hall they were greeted by the sight of Sirius flying around on his broom, stripped down to his bright red and gold boxers with a red cape with black lettering, spelling out "Magnificent One".

"Mr. Black! Do not make me give you a detention!" Cried McGonagall, with her hat on end.

The hall laughed at her cry.

"Padfoot! Get your ass down here before I have to drag you down myself! We already decided that I would get the last detention of the year! After all, you got the first one in first year!" James laughed.

"Potter! Don't make me give you detention as well."

"Wot? Why would Oi get detention?" James asked outraged. It was obvious that he had copious amounts of alcohol during the evening.

"Do not take that tone with me Mr. Potter!"

Sirius landed beside James. "There, there McG. You're just an hour shy of being free of me. Forever." He grinned happily.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Do not tempt me in dealing out a final detention to you both. I am still your professor and still will be until you leave this hall!"

"Aw, Minnie, I didn't know you cared." James smirked.

"That's it, detention! After the guests have left you two will have the redoubtable honor of cleaning the hall and grounds of any mess left over from the celebration!"

The two drunken marauders groaned.

"But professor, it's the end of school, they were only having a bit of fun." Peter intervened.

"You may join them Mr. Pettigrew!"

"He was only defending his friends!" Remus interjected.

"Hah! Albus, you owe me twenty galleons!" McGonagall cried.

The hall, which was already quiet, became dead silent, staring at the Transfiguration Professor.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Lupin, you shall be joining your fellow trouble makers on this last night of payment." She glanced at Remus.

Albus chuckled. "Really now Minerva. What _did_ you have to drink tonight? You are usually much more reserved about making your bets known." He said as he handed over the gold.

The hall buzzed.

"Oops…I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that, should I have?" Dumbledore smiled.

McGonagall glared at him.

"Professor! You were _betting_ on _us_? The Marauders?" James said in disbelief.

McGonagall sniffed and turned on her heel. At the door to the Great Hall she paused. "I'll see you boys after the guests leave." And so, Professor Minerva McGonagall swept from the hall with a true Slytherin flair of her emerald green robe, gold clanking in a pouch in her cloak.

You could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet.

Then, as one, the guests began to clop.

The Marauders took the applause and bowed. James looked up to see Lily in front of him.

"My dear, aren't you lucky to be dating a Marauder?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're drunk."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm dead sexy."

"It also doesn't changed the fact that I beat you in _Quidditch_. I thought that Quidditch was your game."

The hall laughed as they slowly trickled through the front doors now that the entertainment was over.

--

And hour later found the four Marauders cleaning the mess left over while McGonagall and Lily chatted, keeping a close eye on the troublesome boys.



Reviewers: Alright, I _know_ that 101 people receive an alert for this story, now, I don't know how many of those people block that email, but still…11 reviews for 101 alerts? C'mon people, please…I'm almost done here, and it would be nice to see that everybody enjoys the story. Please?

**Drunk Cow, Hotkat144, crazylily**(nice)**, firewalker32, james-s2-lily, Mouse and SP, waitingforjudgement, Sam's Firefly**(it's okay to admit it :D)**, marauders rox, Etar, GiddyGirlie**

**R**_andom_

**E**_mails_

**V**_ary_

**I**_n_

**E**_ligible_

**W**_isdom_


	19. Marriage Sounds Like Carriage

Please read the note at the end of chapter!

Disclaimer: No la poseo, pero si la poseo, publiques inmediatamente.

Author Note: IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS IN CHICAGO!!! Though if you're anywhere past the US central time zone it's probably the day after. And if you're in the Pacific…well…it's the afternoon…tomorrow…God, that's just so backwards. Anyway, I thought I'd update.

Quote of the Day: "I don't want to achieve immortality through my work. I want to achieve it through not dying." - Woody Allen

X-Mas Special: The Politically Correct 12 Days of Christmas:

On the 12th day of the Eurocentrically imposed midwinter festival, my Significant Other in a consenting adult relationship gave to me, TWELVE males reclaiming their inner warrior through ritual drumming,

ELEVEN pipers piping (plus the 18-member pit orchestra made up of members in good standing of the Musicians Equity Union as called for in their union contract even though they will not be asked to play a note),

TEN melanin deprived testosterone-poisoned scions of the patriarchal ruling class system leaping,

NINE persons engaged in rhythmic self-expression,

EIGHT economically disadvantaged female persons stealing milk-products from enslaved Bovine-Americans,

SEVEN endangered swans swimming on federally protected wetlands,

SIX enslaved Fowl-Americans producing stolen non-human animal products,

FIVE golden symbols of culturally sanctioned enforced domestic incarceration,

(NOTE: after members of the Animal Liberation Front threatened to throw red paint at my computer, the calling birds, French hens and partridge have been reintroduced to their native habitat. To avoid further Animal-American enslavement, the remaining gift package has been revised.)

FOUR hours of recorded whale songs

THREE deconstructionist poets

TWO Sierra Club calendars printed on recycled processed tree carcasses and...

ONE Spotted Owl activist chained to an old-growth pear tree.

Harry Christmachannukwanzakah! (Or something like that)



It was six months after graduation and the Marauders, Lily and Rory found themselves wanting to go back to Hogwarts.

"My god, when I celebrated at graduation I wasn't expecting _more_ school. That's why I celebrated." Sirius moaned.

"Stop whining Padfoot. It's annoying." James growled, leaning back over the edge of the couch to stretch out. "Argh, I think Mad-Eye's trying to kill us all."

Remus laughed tiredly. "I doubt it Prongs."

"No, really, I bet he's a Death Eater in disguise. That's why he's so paranoid, 'cause he thinks somebody's gonna figure him out. And now I just did!" James yelped excitedly. "I wonder if I'll get a promotion. I'll get paid a lot, and I'll get my own office instead of sharing it with two other guys and best of all, I won't have to worry about killing myself!" He jumped up, only to fall back onto the couch in pain as his back muscles seized up. "Ow, ow, ow, owwwwww!"

Sirius let out a snuffling laugh, sounding exactly like a dog.

"Shut up you dog." James moaned.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If Moody were an Eater, why would he be so intent on trying to catch all the DE's out there?" He smiled at having stumped James.

James paused in his moanings and gave a moments thought.

"Well?"

"Shhh, I'm thinking." James replied.

Peter looked mock scandalized. "Call the press! James "Prongs" Potter is _thinking_!"

Remus and Sirius laughed while James glared at his so-called friends.

"Thanks for all the support you guys. No wonder I turned out like I did." He muttered to himself.

Remus turned back to James. "So, you done pretending to think?" He snickered.

James look affronted. "I'm not pretending!"

"Yes you are!" Sirius shot back.

"Alright, I am, but it's only because I already knew what I was going to say." James said huffily.

There was a silence.

"And you were going to say…?" Remus questioned, smirking.

James looked defiant for a minute. "Uh…what was the question again?"

Remus and Peter snorted and Sirius barked a laughed, nearly falling off his chair.

James glared at all of them.

"Do you seriously -shut up Sirius, not now- not remember what we were _just_ talking about?"

"No, I remember. We were talking about how I don't think."

Remus sighed. "No, before that."

"Oh…uhh….give me a minute….it'll come back to me…"

"We were discu-"

"Oh! That's right. Mad-Eye goes out to catch all those Eaters to keep himself out of suspicion! No really! Nobody would ever suspect he's a Death Eater-"

"Because he isn't one." Peter said.

"No! How would _you_ know anyway?" James said condescendingly. "No one would ever suspect him of being a Death Eater _because_ he's so into "catching" them. He's created a perfect alibi!" He cried triumphantly, looking at his friends.

They all stared back at him.

"I think he's finally cracked." Sirius said.

"Yep." Remus agreed.

"Call Lily." Peter proposed, rather disgruntled towards James.

"Yep." Remus agreed again.

They all stared at each other, none wanting to move after the taxing day.

Remus finally sighed and hoisted himself out of his comfortable chair. "I guess I'll do it."

James came out of his reverie. "Wait!" He yelled, stopping Remus from throwing the green powder in the fireplace.

"What is it now Prongs?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Lily doesn't get off till nine."

Peter and Remus winced in sympathy. Sirius breathed out heavily. "_Man_, that's rough. Remind your girlfriend how much I admire her next time you see her Prongs."

James turned towards Sirius. "Are you trying to steal Lily away from me….through me?"

Sirius stared at James. "Moony, hurry, call Lily at work, he's gone."

James glared at Sirius. "How stupid can you be? You're trying to steal away my girlfriend and you're talking about it _in front of me_? How stupid can you be?"

Sirius glanced at Peter and Remus. "Sooner would be better." He turned back to James. "Prongs, I'm gonna ask you to lie down on the sofa until Lily gets here."

"No!" James forced his way to a sitting position. "I won't let you take her! I won't let you!" He tried fighting against Sirius, to stand up, but Sirius forced him down.

"Some help please?" He cried and Remus hurried over.

"_Pax cubitus."_ (No, I don't take Latin, this is from the on-line translator.)

James slowed down, shutting his eyes before falling back limply.

"I hope you know how to reverse that Moony." Peter commented.

"Umm…I _think_ I remember." Remus scratched his head. "Anyway, we could just ask Lily. After all, she's the one creating spells."

"She's crazy to spend thirteen hours there. I mean, really, what could she possibly be doing? Unless they take a three hour lunch break in the middle of the day." Sirius stated.

The three of them fell into a semi-tense silence, watching James' chest rise and fall rhythmically. Rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fa-

"Wormtail, when did Lily say she was coming?" Remus questioned.

Peter froze with a deer-in-the-headlights look adorning his face.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Remus sighed, massaging his temples.

"No." Peter squeaked.

Remus sighed and began to get up.

Sirius hopped up and pushed Remus back. "You should rest. You know what's coming up."

Remus gave Sirius a feeble glare. "I don't need to be coddled you know. I might be a werewolf, but I'm still eighteen years old and I don't need yo-" Remus hissed as he felt sparks of pain radiating from his chest. His ribs were already beginning to crack, though his transformation was two days away. He sat back down sharply.

Sirius gave him a pointed look. "Exactly. I'll go get Lily, after all. I _am_ her favorite." He smiled proudly. "Besides James of course." He added as an afterthought.

Remus stared in awe at Sirius. "You're cracked too. Though I guess there's nothing we can do about that, you've been that way for ages." He missed the glare Sirius sent him as he glanced thoughtfully at his hands. "In fact, I don't ever remember you as a sane person. Hmm, anyway, don't let me detain you on your trip to your most beloved Lily."

"No! Lily's mine!" James shouted, though it was muffled by the pillow his face was resting on.

The other three Marauders started.

"I thought you put him to sleep!" Sirius cried.

Remus crawled over to James and rolled him on his back. "He still is." He laughed. "I guess even if James is cracked he still really loves her." He sighed.

Peter lit up. "Hey, you know how if you ask somebody a questions when they're not quite conscious, you can get a true answer?"

"Yeah. That's how we figured out Remus had a thing for Rory." Sirius said without thinking.

Remus turned to look at the two of them. "Bastards." He glared.

"_Anyway_." Peter interrupted. "Maybe we can ask James a couple questions."

Sirius looked on in glee. "Like whether or not I can take out his Jag?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, when are you _ever_ serious?"

"Don't." Peter interjected.

Sirius smirked and shrugged.

"So, I was thinking we could ask him when he's gonna tie the knot. I mean, we know he's gonna propose, he told us that much in third year. But he's been really secretive about _when_."

Sirius got his evil plotting face back and Remus groaned.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea, Wormy." Sirius said clapping his hands.

Remus stared at his canine friend. "Honestly Padfoot, has anyone told you that you have the maturity of a toddler?"

Sirius paused. "Uh…lemme think, lemme think…..yeah! You did!"

Remus gave him a hard look.

"Just now in fact. Really, if you don't remember back that far you might want to look into some memory protective charms there. I'm sure Lily could help you out in that department." He smiled and began rocking back and forth on his heels.

Remus sat back, leaning against the wall. "I will not kill Sirius. If I kill Sirius, I'll lose my job. I will not kill Sirius. If I kill Sirius, I'll lose my job. I will not kill Sirius. If I kill Sirius, I'll lose my job." He muttered repeatedly to himself.

"Oh, so the work I put into becoming an animagus for you adds up to nothing? The only important thing in your life is your job?" Sirius said, mock-outraged.

Remus sent him a glare.

"I'm gonna get Lily." Sirius squeaked before Flooing to the Ministry.

"Finally! I'm free of him!" Remus cried.

"What? And I don't matter either?" Peter said, attempting to sound heartbroken.

Remus let out a wail of despair while Peter laughed in triumph. Another point scored in their "Drive Moony Crazy" game.

--

When Sirius stepped into the main hall of the Ministry, it was flooded with people leaving their desk jobs.

He stood up and walked a couple meters before nearly being run down by a man in a hurry.

"Watch out boy!" The man said loudly before pushing on.

Sirius scowled at him, watching him retreat in the crowds before continuing on to the elevator. He punched the button for the eight floor and descended. When the door opened up it was to the scene of a large round room with offices and corridors webbing out from the secretary's desk in the center.

"Welcome to the Committee's Department, how can I help you?" She said with a nasal voice.

Sirius stepped up with a charming smile and opened his mouth to speak when-

BOOOOOMMM!!!! _CRAAAAAACKKKKK!_ "BEN!"

-was heard.

The secretary didn't even flinch; she just raised an eyebrow and gave Sirius permission to continue.

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm here to see Lily Evans…?" Sirius trailed off questionably. He was pretty sure that it was Lily who had yelled "Ben!"

"Down the corridor at the end." The lady, Cordelia Scott according to her tag, said bored, gesturing behind her.

Sirius glanced behind her. "Uh, which corridor?"

His confusion was understandable, as there were five corridors that could be considered by her hand wave.

"Are you dumb or something? Which corridor could I possibly have meant?" The witch asked, suddenly aggravated.

"Umm, well…there, well, there are….uhhh…." Sirius wilted under her glare. "I'll just go this way." He walked towards the one he heard Lily's yell down.

"Humph." He heard her grunt as he left. "Bloody Aurors."

He smiled weakly and continued on his way, glancing into open offices with papers and random objects strewn about.

As he continued down, he noticed that there wasn't anyone _in_ the offices. They all seemed to be occupied, coats of racks, half drunk coffees on desks, yet no one was there.

He frowned in confusion and pulled out his wand and walked slower, putting his feet down slowly to become quieter.

He heard another BANG! And a screech from the end of the corridor.

He hurried down and blasted the door open, running into what looked like a war zone.

Slowly he realized that he was standing just inside a ring of confused and amused witches and wizards.

"Sirius Black what _are_ you doing now?" The sarcastic witch stood up, brushing herself off.

Sirius sighed and lowered his wand embarrassed and grinned sheepishly. "I heard a bang and a screech. Guess I've spent too many hours in the field."

Lily walked over to him. "Everyone, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is everyone."

"Hi everyone." He gave a short wave and they got up, amused smiles exchanged as they returned their chairs to upright positions.

"Uh, Lily, if you _weren't_ being attacked-" Lily rolled her eyes. "-what was that explosion?"

Lily turned to glare at a young man who looked to be about twenty. "_Ben_ had a little _accident_ with his COUGH-REDUCING CHARM!"

Ben looked at her sheepishly before turning to talk to a man with graying hair.

"So." Lily sighed. "What's brought you here?"

"James." Sirius said.

All of a sudden Lily became alert. "Was he hurt? What happened? Is he at St. Mungo's?" She clung to Sirius' shirt.

"No, no, nothing like that." He calmed her. "Well, actually, something like that. He's kinda lost it under the pressure of the job and we thou-"

"We?"

"Us Marauders, you know? The guys who always bugged you in school?"

Lily glared at him.

"Keep your glares to James. I'm just the messenger. Anyway," He hurried on at Lily's look. "We thought that maybe if you guys spent some time together tonight he might, you know, feel better." Sirius finished off with a wince, _God, I sound pathetic._

Lily gave him a look. "And?"

"Well, Remus put him under this sleep spell and uh…well…we're not quite sure of the counter-charm." He closed his eyes.

Lily sucked in a breath. "_Remus_ used a charm _without knowing the counter-charm_?!"

Sirius cracked open an eyelid.

Lily glared at him. "What was the charm?"

"Uh…it was a Latin one….umm…pax something-or-other. It meant quiet sleep or something."

"_Pax cubitus_?" Lily sighed.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Just a minute." She turned around. "Hey Marge, you know the counter for _pax cubitus_?"

"No, I can't recall it, though shouldn't _Enneverate_ work? Maybe some Latin translation of it." Marge replied after a pause, muttering to herself at the end.

"_Orior_." Ben commented, listening in.

Lily turned and gave him a smile and Sirius glanced at him again. He saw how Ben was looking at Lily and growled quietly.

Lily glanced at him. "What?"

"Look at how he's looking at you! Doesn't he know you're taken?" Sirius said quietly.

Lily laughed. "Sirius, you're almost worse than James."

"Oh, that's right, we gotta get to James. After all, he's the reason I came."

Lily sighed. "I supposed we can go, it's just a meeting…" She turned to the older gray haired man Ben had been talking to.

"Max, you mind if I go early? My _boyfriend_ seems to be having a slight sleeping problem." She grinned.

Max grinned back. "Sure Lily, you deserve a break. You've been in here too much lately. You know what? Just take tomorrow off."

"What? I couldn't do that Max, not when we're this close!"

Max shook his head. "It's fine Lily. Get some sleep, we can't have you falling asleep on the job now, can we?"

Lily ducked her head in submission. "Yes sir." Turning back to Sirius she pulled him out of the room. "I gotta pack up a couple things in my office, I'll be just a minute."

Sirius walked to the edge of the room and heard Max commenting him behind him. "Now, who can clean this up?"

Sirius turned around and waved his wand, vanishing the burn marks and returning the papers to their proper condition. He flicked his wand once more and a small table of coffee, doughnuts, and fruit appeared along the side.

Max looked at him in surprise. "Thank you."

Sirius smirked at Ben, who had just taken out his wand. "Compliments of the Auror's office." And disappeared out of the room.

He walked towards the office with Lily's name on it, a smug look appearing on his face as he heard the door open and close again, and then the thud of running feet. Suddenly he was jerked to a stop and pushed against the wall.

"He's not good enough for her." Ben hissed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and wiped the spit off of his cheek. "Oh?"

"Why do you think she spends so much time at work?" Ben smirked in reply.

Sirius glanced at him nonchalantly. "Hours?"

Ben glared. "He doesn't deserve her. I'd take _much_ better care of her."

Sirius glared and pushed Ben back against the opposite wall, holding on to his shirt, pushing him into the wall so that he had to raise up on the balls of his feet to remain standing. "That's my mate you're talking about there. Be careful what you say."

Ben's mouth twisted into a sneer. "You tell him to watch out for his girlfriend…or he might not have her much longer."

Sirius shoved him back against the wall and let him go, staring at him all the while. "Lily, let's get a move on." He called over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on." She called from her office.

"I don't know how I'll be able to with you around." He joked, turning towards her office as she came out.

She raised her eyebrow at him and Ben. "Good night Ben, see you in a couple days." He nodded in response, glaring at Sirius.

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise.

The two of them stayed quiet until they entered the elevator.

"So what was that all about?" Lily wondered.

"Huh?" Sirius was dragged from his daydreams.

"You 'n Ben. What was up with that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Sirius scratched his head. "So what do you do at work? What's your big project?"

"We're working on a new hex. It's could theoretically be a huge break-through in But you changed the subject." Lily gave him a look.

Sirius looked down at his toes and practically ran out of the elevator when it reached the hall.

Lily sighed and followed him.

"Marauder's Crib!" Sirius called, pulling Lily into a hug to protect her during transit.

They stumbled out of the fireplace, Sirius' arms still securely wrapped around Lily, while she clutched his shirt for balance.

At the discreet cough from Remus they both looked up to see James fully revived and staring slack-jawed at them.

Sirius immediately pushed Lily away, giving James a sheepish grin.

"I thought you said there was nothing between you two!" James cried.

"There isn't!" Sirius yelled back.

"Are you sure about that Padfoot? You two seemed pretty close just now." Remus questioned.

"Really James, there isn't. Sirius was just being his usual over-protective self and trying to save me a few scrapes from the chimney." Lily said placating, walking over to James.

He backed up a step and Lily stopped sighing. "Really James, he was just being a gentlemen."

"It's gentlemanly to steal his best mate's girl from behind his back?"

Lily grunted. "Argh…He's almost more protective than you…if that's at all humanly possible."

"I don't think it is." Peter interjected.

"Thanks for the support Wormtail." James said through clenched teeth.

"Actually, he just got into a staring contest over me for you with my co-worker Ben."

James raised an eyebrow. "Ben?"

"Ben Keaton."

"Ben Keaton? As in _the_ Ben Keaton?" Sirius asked, his eyes popping.

"Is there any other?" Remus asked.

"Why? What did I miss?" Lily asked, put out.

"Your Ben _Keaton_ was the only one to ever get more detentions than Sirius or James. Apparently he was in Ravenclaw and _neither_ McGonagall nor Slughorn had a soft spot for him." Remus explained.

"Ouch. That must've been tough." Lily winced.

"Anyway." Peter said, taking over the explanation. "James ended with a total of 705 detentions and Sirius totaled 723. But Keaton totaled _eight hundred twenty-seven_."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"We stole the records back in third year." Sirius said nonchalantly.

Lily shook her head. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. James, I love _you_, none other, so stop worrying you idiot."

James huffed and crossed his arms. "Why should I? You're barely ever home, we haven't had sex in a month (Sharp intake of breath from Sirius: "_That long?_") and you're too tired to talk after work."

"Well I have tomorrow off. So maybe we could remedy some of your problems then." She smirked while the other three Marauders winced in disgust and awkwardness.

James looked pensive for a minute. "And Ben?"

"He's nothing." Lily assured dismissively.

"Maybe you should mention that to him Lily." Sirius pointed out. "He seemed kinda possessive just thirty minutes ago."

Lily glared at Sirius. "Not helping Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Just making sure you don't fall into the trap of an older guy's attractiveness."

James started. "How much older?"

"Wait, you know his detention record but you don't know his age? Isn't that just a little backwards?" Lily questioned.

"It's what mattered when we were in third year." Remus sighed.

"He looked to be about twenty." Sirius answered James' previous question.

"He's twenty-two." Lily clarified.

The Marauders paused.

"And you know that _why_?" James got a look on his face.

"We celebrated his birthday a month ago."

"_You_ celebrated his _birthday_?"

"Yeah, _the department did_. There's not much going on. We can't go into Death Eater nests every other day. We have to spice up the days in other ways."

"Why don't you celebrate _my_ birthday?" James asked, pouting.

Lily slapped him upside the head. "Your birthday's in June stupid. And we _did_ celebrate it, remember?"

James thought for a minute. "Oh yeeeeeah…think we could do a repeat?" A sly smile coming to his face.

Lily gave him a once over and glanced at the other three Marauders lounging on the furniture. "They'd have to go." She nodded at them.

James smirked. "Guys? Out. Now." He glanced at them.

Remus and Peter got up, but Sirius remained. "It's my apartment too you know."

James skipped an reply and leaned in to kiss Lily. She responded and put her arms around his neck, playing with his (sexy) hair. James ran his hands up and down her sides, moaning at her touch. He vaguely heard a door slam in the background and smirked into the kiss. _They must've gone to Remus'. I wonder how long until Rory kicks them out of _his_ flat._

Lily began to push James backwards, towards their bedroom door. James nearly tripped over his shoes before picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her into their room, kicking the door shut behind them.

As he dropped onto their bed Lily pulled back for a minute. She grabbed her sand and waved it at herself before smiling coyly up at James' lust-darkened eyes.

"I presume you won't be going to work tomorrow, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't believe I will be, Ms. Evans." He smirked back.

"Consider this your early Christmas present James." Lily whispered in his ear as she pulled him on top of her.

--

The next seven months passed virtually the same; though Lily took more time out of her work life to keep James…_relaxed_.

August rolled around and with it came pressure. Pressure from Sirius. Pressure to get hooked or break it up. With Lily.

"I don't know why you care." James moaned one day, setting another cooling charm on their shared office.

They had become two of the most respected junior Aurors and brought in more Death eaters than a lot of the senior Aurors as well.

And yet, because of their ages, they still had to share an office. At least they had that. Remus and Peter were still stuck in the cubicles. Remus because of his…problem and Peter because…well, because he just wasn't that good.

"I care because you're my best mate, my family, and Lily's like a sister." Sirius paused and frowned. "But you guys aren't related. 'Cause that would be like incest."

"It wouldn't be _like_ incest. It would _be_ incest." Remus corrected from the doorway. "But that's beside the point. You're talking 'bout tying the knot James?"

James sighed. "Apparently."

"I don't see why it's such a problem. You guys act like you're married anyway."

"Yeah. You guys talk, argue, share bills, fuck." Sirius added.

James glanced tiredly at Sirius. "Don't talk like you weren't fucking in fifth year Padfoot."

Sirius smirked.

"Back to the subject?" Remus questioned.

"What about it?" James asked back.

"Well? Why don't you want to get married?"

"'Cause I have to propose." James muttered.

"'Cause you have to _propose_? C'mon James, you carried off countless pranks, won countless Quidditch games, got perfect grades, dated perfect girls. How hard could _one question_ be?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It's not just _one_ question. It's _the_ question." James emphasized.

"You mean Pepsi or Coke?" Remus laughed.

James and Sirius stared at him.

"Bloody purebloods."

Sirius turned back to James. "So what's wrong with you that you're scared."

James started. "I'm not scared." He glanced at his hands.

"What're you fiddling with?" Remus tried to look over his desk.

James stuffed his hands further under his desk.

Sirius ducked down under his desk and leaned forward, snatching the small box from James' unsuspecting hands. (The desks don't have backs and they're facing each other).

"Hey!" James cried, jumping up.

"Oh ho ho! I guess marriage isn't that far from your mind!" Sirius cried, showing the diamond off to Remus.

"That must've been quite a bit." Remus whistled.

James blushed and ducked his head. "It cost a pretty knut, but when Lily pointed it out…"

Sirius smirked. "Whipped." He muttered.

James snapped his head up and glared at Sirius before glancing at Remus and rubbing his neck. "I guess so." He blushed.

Remus sighed and handed the blue velvet box back to James. "Good luck whenever you decide to ask her."

James nodded and picked up his coat. "I'm gonna go home. See you guys later."

He slouched out of their office, Remus leaning back to allow room in the doorway.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Hah. Marriage sounds like carriage."

"Sirius? Shut up."

--

That October James finally got his act together.

James showed up to Lily's office after going to their flat and carefully showering and dressing. He dressed casual, because he wasn't planning on going anywhere fancy. He was sure that Lily wouldn't want to go somewhere fancy without having time to dress. He had on slightly baggy jeans (NOT sagging), and an un-tucked pink striped, button down shirt. His hair was artfully messy, glasses cleaned, teeth brushed, and wand in back pocket. Plus a small ring with a large rock in his jeans' pocket.

"Hey, Ms. Scott, I'm looking for Lily Evans?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you were asking me."

James sighed, frustrated. "Okay Miss. I'm looking for Lily Evans."

"And?"

"And?!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And where do I find her?!" James yelled.

"Cordy! Stop being a bitch!" A male voiced called out from one of the offices at the beginning of the corridor.

She smirked. "That corridor, about halfway down."

James nodded and went down the corridor, watching the names go by. Westbrook, Davis, Keaton, Romo, Curtis, Witten, Harrison, Graff, Long, Glenn, Evans, Evans! James stopped and knocked, hearing voices inside.

He stood nervously waiting outside.

"Who is it?" Lily called.

"Your dearest love!" James called back, his confidence making a short-lived appearance as, when the door opened, he saw a young man instead of Lily.

"Oh. I guess I came at a bad time." He said, backing out.

"Come in James!" Lily called from behind the man.

"James, Ben. Ben, James." She quickly introduced.

"So you're James Potter, the mythical boyfriend." Ben smirked.

"Actual boyfriend." James clarified through a clenched jaw.

"Ben, I'll see you later to work on that project of yours." Lily smiled.

"See you later Lily." Ben said, smirking at James as he bumped him on the way out.

James stared after Ben. "So that's Ben, huh?"

"Yeah." Lily said distractedly. "So why're you here?"

"Pretty handsome, huh?"

"James. How many time do I have to have sex with you before you get it? I love you. Only you."

"Would you marry me?" James said quickly after a moment's silence.

"What?" Lily looked up.

_She didn't even hear me._

"Would you go to dinner with me?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight?"

Lily glanced at James. "Sure, but nothing fancy. I don't have time to get ready for a fancy dinner."

_Don't I know my girl?_ He smiled to himself. "I was thinking of that Italian sub place. You know the one?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I like that place."

_Another point to Prongs!_ This time he smiled for real.

Lily glanced at him and smiled back. "I'm ready." She grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

She walked over to James, who was standing in the doorway. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to close the door. As she turned back James took the bag off her and shouldered it himself.

Lily smiled at him again as he put an arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall.

As they passed Ben's office James glanced in and smirked.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're so happy?" Lily looked up at him as they entered the lift.

James grinned and shook his head.

Lily sighed, but the smile didn't drop from her face. "Great. Now I'm happy and I don't know why because you won't tell me why _you're_ happy."

James just chuckled and hugged her. "I love you."

Lily looked at him oddly with a half-smile adorning her pretty face. "You too." She shook her head in wonderment. "I'll never get used to you."

"Oh you might."

Lily glanced at James' face again and sighed.

"Walk or apparate?"

"Eh, we'll walk later."

"This way milady."

When they reached the apparation point James closed his eyes and Lily hung on for the ride. They appeared in an alleyway a block from the sub bar.

When they reached the bar James held open the door while Lily gave him another suspicious smile, but accepted the courtesy and walked towards the bar, where they usually sat.

The restaurant was owned by a squib, so while they had all the Muggle fittings and food they had a few wizard trappings, such as butterbeer, firewhiskey, and the biggest perk- you could used wizarding money.

James stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let's sit at a booth today."

"Whatever." Lily followed him to a booth along the wall.

"Hello my name's Cassie and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like to order now, or can I get you something to drink and take your orders later?" A young waitress smiled.

James smirked confidently, ruffling his hair. "We'd like an Italian sub with lettuce, tomato, and mayo, and a prosciutto provolone with tomato, lettuce, oil, and vinegar."

"What sizes?"

"Large."

"And to drink?"

"I'll have butterbeer and Lily…?" He turned questioningly towards her.

"Sprite." She added in.

"I'll be back shortly." The waitress smiled.

Lily gave a pointed look at James as he watched Cassie's bum. She snorted as James didn't even notice her glare.

James turned back to her, suddenly aware of what he was doing, blushing.

"Men." Lily sighed. "You get protective of your women and then you turn around and watch another girl."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Lily lightened up. "Once a playboy, always a playboy."

James blushed darker and didn't even look as Cassie sashayed up to the table with the drinks.

The two talked of plans for a vacation they hoped to take in the near future, though as soon as the food arrived they fell into a comfortable silence, devouring their sandwiches.

Afterwards James went up to the register to pay and quickly returned to escort Lily out of the restaurant.

As they wandered around the surrounding neighborhood, (going in the general direction of their flat five miles away) they continued talked of whatever crossed their minds, just having a good time in general.

They paused in front of the closing down shops, glancing at clothes, technology(which provided much entertainment for James), and other stuff.

As they paused after looking into a computer store James let go of Lily. When she turned around he was kneeling on the sidewalk.

She gasped and the few passerby's watched or paused in amusement.

"Lily…uh…Lily…will- will you marry me?" James struggled, holding up the ring. He finished and stared at the ground.

Lily stood stock still in shock. When James looked up at her after a moment's silence he saw her crying silently. Leaping up with wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay. You don't have…you don't have to accept today." He swallowed thickly, feeling as if he were about to cry himself.

Almost as if God was feeling his pain, the sky opened and rain began to fall lightly, the roll of thunder in the distance.

Lily shook her head violently. "No."

James hung his head, loosening his hug.

"No. I don't want to wait. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She began laughing.

James stopped moving. "Wha-what?"

"YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" Lily shouted into the street, laughing.

Their audience clapped and watched as James pulled out the ring and slid it onto her third finger, left hand.

James and Lily both laughed in happiness and kissed each other.

When they realized where they were they stopped, a bit embarrassed, only to find that their audience had deserted them in favor of staying dry. They looked at each other and, not really sure how they should act now that they were engaged, just continued walking down the street.

James looked to the side, realizing he had proposed in front of bridal shop.

--

The two of them decided that they would get married in January. Lily's parent's wedding was in April and she wanted to do it in their memory.

When their friends heard about it the responses were varied. Of the Marauders, Sirius was the most excited. Why? Nobody knew, they just let it go at being one of the quirks of Sirius. Rory shrieked and attacked Lily. They hadn't had much time together, as the little time Rory got off from her Healer's job was spent keeping her relationship with Remus going.

As the date (January third) approached, Lily slowly became more and more nervous and tense.

Don't misjudge James, he helped out his fair share, but Lily was naturally high-strung from her job, and the wedding did not help.

Max, her boss, had given her ten days off: three before and a week honeymoon.

--

James and Sirius had stayed over at Remus' flat to keep the soon-to-be-married couple separate. Also so that the guys could come in at three in the morning, totally smashed from the bachelor's party (which included many friends from Hogwarts and young men from around the Ministry) without worrying over Lily's scolding.

Of course, they didn't know that Rory had planned a party much the same for Lily. The only difference in their party's was that the guys had paid strippers and the girls just chatted up the young guys on the dance floor at the club they went to.

Because Lily did not have an available father, Sirius volunteered to do the honors and Lily, in a moment of insanity, accepted his offer and was currently standing just outside the sanctuary doors with him.

"Sirius…Sirius…If I ran away right now. Would you chase after me?" Lily asked.

Sirius stared at her. "No."

Lily turned to run and heard Sirius' voice. "Don't make me tackle you Evans."

She turned back to see him smirking. "I thought you wouldn't chase me."

"I wouldn't. I'd tackle you. Actually, I could probably walk after you and catch you with those shoes you've got on." He laughed. "Just calm down. James' just as worried as you. And would you really embarrass him in from of _all your friends and teachers_?"

Lily's eyes widened.

"Plus, I wrote this great speech and I will not allow you to screw it up."

Lily laughed slightly. "Always thinking about yourself, huh Black?"

Sirius laughed as well, but sobered at the beginning of the processional. "Whatever I might say, or anyone might say or think, I will always be here for you and James. You guys are like my family. My only true family." He hugged her. "I love you guys." He whispered. "Strictly platonic though. Can't imagine my rep if it got out I loved loved James. And of course, if I loved you I'd knock James out and take his place on the altar right now."

"Black? Shut up." Lily laughed.

"Why does everybody say that?" He offered his arm to Lily, which she graciously took.

The doors opened, allowing Lily to see the full extent of their guest. She almost ran for real right then, but Sirius's hand kept her firmly on course down the aisle.

As soon as she locked eyes with James though, she completely forgot everybody else. Well, not completely, but suddenly, the tens of eyes watching her didn't matter as much anymore.

"Good luck." Sirius whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Lily smiled in thanks at him before stepping up next to James. She listened as Dumbledore (during his youth he had a brief stint as a Methodist minister) said the vows and asked her and James the time-honored question.

"I do." James said.

"I do." Lily repeated the shortest complete sentence in the English language.

"You may kiss the bride." Albus chucked as James kissed Lily passionately.

"You're mine now." He whispered to her before turning to their cheering friends.

The only thing that Lily really remembered was Sirius' speech, and that was because he threatened to quiz her on it later.

"I've know James since I was eleven and I've know he knew he was going to marry Lily since I was twelve." The crowd chuckled. "Of course, Lily didn't know till just six months ago." This elicited even more laughs from the guests. "I won't make it long, 'cause I know James and he's not the patient type." Lily blushed darkly and James laughed at his friend's boldness. "I just wanted to commemorate this day." Here he pulled out a notebook. "'January third, nineteen seventy-five. Location: Great Hall, lunch. Personnel: Marauders, Lily, Aurora. Claim by Lily: 'I will never go out with you _Potter_, because you are one of the most disgusting bastards I have ever had the misfortune to meet-'' and here she utters her most used phrase -which, by the way Professor McGonagall, I think should go down in Hogwarts: A History- 'I would rather go out with the giant squid, than you.'" The hall was filled with laughter as Lily tried to sink into her seat. Sirius managed to get the same disdain in his voice on the name 'Potter' as Lily used to, causing anyone who heard their arguments to laugh at the memories. Friends and acquaintances stood up to add their stories to the mix. Lily was sure she would be permanently red after that evening and James had misty eyes, remembering every single one of the four hundred and sixty-three rejections she had sent his way.

James leaned over and held Lily's hand. "I love you."

"I love you more." She laughed back.

He raised his eyebrows and pulled her from her chair.

"One dance, then we can slip away." He smirked.

As they reached the floor they heard Sirius once more. "Introducing, drum roll please, MR. AND MRS. POTTER!"

The five-piece band (drums, bass, piano, tenor sax, trumpet) struck up a jazzy waltz for Lily and James' first dance as a couple.

They ended up dancing for an hour before they were dragged off the floor by friends and they made rounds to all their guests, thanking them and laughing in memory of the old times.

Finally it was just a few people left and Lily and James were sitting at the head table (Lily in James' lap.)

Sirius walked up to them. "Go home…have fun. We'll cover the clean-up."

James looked up. "Seriously?"

Remus spoke up from behind him. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sirius offering to take responsibility? Take it while it lasts, and no worries about things blowing up. I'll watch him." He gave the married couple a tired smile.

Lily stood up. "Thanks guys, I finally see why James hung out with you losers." She joked.

"Me? A _loser_?" Sirius said mock-angered. "I'll show _you_ who's a loser."

He stalked over to them and reached for Lily who had ducked behind James.

Laughing, James fended Sirius off his bride. "She's mine Padfoot. Go find your own wife."

The Marauders froze. "_Wife…wife…I just said wife…I have wife…_" James whispered.

Lily ducked into their circle. "Am I missing something?"

"Just a sacred Marauder moment." Peter said off-handedly.

"Oh, okay. C'mon James! Let's get home!"

James chuckled, waving to the guys. "Sorry mates, the mistress calls."

"Damn _straight_ she's a mistress." Sirius yelled at their retreating backs.

Lily reached her arm behind her, flicking him off as the couple kissed.

The Marauders laughed as the happy couple apparated to their (new) home they had decided to move into on their wedding night.

"Ready to celebrate our marriage?" James said in a low voice as he undid Lily's dress.

"Just as long as we don't disturb the baby."

"Uh-huh." He agreed, nuzzling her neck. "Wait. Baby?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? About your wedding present…I'm due end of July." Lily smirked, leaning back to catch James' shocked face.



Note: 25 pages y'all! If there's anything you want me to wrap up/answer/clarify, now is the time to ask/request. The next "chapter" (if you will) is an epilogue. Meaning, I will not continue on after it. So, if you've got something you think should be answered…drop me a **REVIEW!**

Reviewers: **Mouse and SP, firewalker32, SerenityRose016, tennisjock**(I understand, I used to be like that…then I started writing & I realized how much a review means to the author)**, crazylily, Sam's Firefly, sweet-dreamrose, marauders rox, GiddieGirlie, HotKat144, Drunk Cow, starlight-in-the-shadows, hermionemalfoypotterweasley, yumi stern, QueenOfTheSidhe**

**_R_**eading

**_E_**nhances

**_V_**ibrently

**_I_**ndividual's

**_E_**ducation

**_W_**ell


	20. Epilouge: There For You

I'm rather annoyed, because ff is having some issues, I don't know if this actually is getting sent out as and alert, since I believe the last chapter wasn't either. Ah well, just have to deal with the circumstances.

Believe it or not, this is the first novel length story I've finished.

Quote of the Day: "Booze makes you loud. It's written on the label: alcohol percent by volume." - Mark Lundholm



That July 31 little Harry James Potter was born (though Lily's pain was stretched into five hours of labor), the prophecy made shortly before; about two boys, born at death of the seventh month, both who's parents defying the Dark Lord thrice before.

Ben had given up his advances after James' several visits to the office…and a Black eye that he ran into at a bar…

A year passed, and everyone relaxed. Lily and James went into hiding (Lily quitting her job), with Peter as their secret Secret-Keeper.

Sirius and Rory were Harry's godparents, and Sirius used it as an excuse to hit on Rory all the time. Remus eventually gave up getting mad over his friend's antics and just laughed with the rest of them, though he laughed harder than anyone when Rory, finally fed up, slapped Sirius across the face, and when that didn't stop him, kneed him in the groin.

Remus, unfortunately came around less and less often; his status as a werewolf causing to come under unnecessary speculation.

On the second Halloween after Harry's birth Lily was getting Harry dressed into a puppy suit she had come across when shopping (under a disguise of course).

"James! James come here and help me!" she said, struggling with the gurgling baby.

James laughed as he walked into the room, though it was not his carefree laugh of old. His face was the same, handsome, straight white teeth, round glasses perched on his nose, hair sexily roughed up, but his eyes told a different story. He spent the last year worrying over his beloved wife and son, even before the damned prophecy had been made, he was constantly out in the field, taking a good look at what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were doing to _muggleborns_. Therefore, when he laughed, it was with caution, when he slept it was with awareness, and even when he knew that he was safe inside his protected house with his family, he had a foreboding sense that _something_ was going to go wrong. And go wrong soon.

"Alright love, I'm coming." He called from the kitchen.

He heard Lily laughing and playing games with Harry.

Harry, whom he could already tell was going to look like a duplicate of him. Well, a duplicate of him with Lily's emerald eyes.

As he walked up to Harry, his son giggled and reached out to him. James pretended he was a plane, sticking out his arms like wings (Lily explained planes to him) and diving into him, picking little Harry up and soaring him about the room.

Harry screamed in delight and clapped his tiny hands as James hugged him. suddenly Harry froze, clutching at James' hair. "Da! Pongs! DA!" He began shaking in fright.

James was shocked. First because his son had attempted the name his best mates used, and second because of his sudden change of emotion.

As Harry became silent a sudden chill came about the house.

James turned slowly to look at Lily, her eyes wide. "It's him! Run Lily! Go while I try to stop him! He whispered harshly, shoving their son at his wife.

Lily pulled James down into one last passionate kiss. "I'll see you soon." She whispered hurriedly before running up the stairs.

James barely had torn his gaze from his retreating wife before their front door was blown open.

An evil laugh filled the air. "We meet again James. But I think you will not be so lucky this time." Voldemort's dark figure appeared in the settling dust.

James grabbed his wand. "You won't get them Voldemort. You can't have them. My son will not be joining me today."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "_CRUCIO!_"

James collapsed, his back arching, but he refused to cry out. When Voldemort finally lifted the curse James was panting. Sickeningly enough, Voldemort was panting as well.

James kneeled and glared at the red pupils. "That's the best you can do snake face? Make me feel pain? As if that was pain." He scoffed, catching his breath. "He I was, being fearful of you. And the best you can do is a little spell?" James let out a short bark of laughter, standing up to his full height.

A slight glow came to him, a breeze lifted his messy hair. "Let's see how you feel about your little spell. _CRUCIO!_"

Voldemort stood frozen in shock at the audacity of the man in from of him. But before he really registered what was happening, the red light hit his chest.

He felt like knives were driving into his back, his thighs. Needles and pins in his eyes. The never-ending pain.

And suddenly it stopped. He looked up from his knees at James Potter towering over him, a cruel smirk on his face.

"You may kill me, Voldemort. But you will _always_ remember this day as the day you were _underneath_ someone. That _I_ bested _you._" James gasped from the pressure of holding himself upright.

Voldemort shakily stood, shocked that after all of his planning _one man_ had been able to get to him. "You can trust me Potter. I will remember today." He hissed. "I will remember today as the day I broke the Potter line. No one to continue the legacy of mudblood-lovers. You'll fade into history. Another death. _Who cares?_ But I will always be here. _I_ will be remembered. Always. Say goodbye Potter." He raised his wand. "And for the record, it wasn't painful. I have suffered pain. I have suffered and become better for it. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you? No. Horcruxes. Six. And tonight I shall wipe out the only thing in my way. _Your son._ I have tracked down the relics of the founders. Slytherin's locket and ring, Rowena's wand, Hufflepuff's goblet, Gryffindor's crown, my old journal…guess what the last will be?"

James' eyes widened though he remained cool. "Started up monolouging?"

Voldemort laughed softly. "Your marriage was such a precious thing. I would hate for any of it to be…_tainted_."

James waved his wand quickly, and for a minute Voldemort thought James was going to fight back, but instead the silvery charm hit the floor, glowing for a minute before dying out.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "That the best you can do? _I can do better. AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

In the moment it took for the spell to reach James, he smirked. Ripping off his shirt as the spell hit him, the light dying in his eyes.

Voldemort glanced at the body as he passed by. As he watched black script covering James' chest. "Mr. Prongs would like congratulate Snake face and instruct him to go to hell to have tea with him."

Voldemort snorted at the man. "_Bloody lunatic._" He breathed. He made a complicated gesture, followed by an ancient phrase. A dark black substance rolled down his wand and dripped down. As it left Voldemort's wand he gasped, before standing tall and continuing upstairs.

He swept down the hall. "Oh precious, precious Lily! Where art thou?" He cackled in anticipation.

A small cry echoed down the hall.

Voldemort smirked and slowly opened the door, allowing the click to echo before sweeping into the room. He found Lily Evans standing protectively in front of a cradle holding a silent baby.

Lily had tears running down her cheeks. "You bastard." She whispered.

Voldemort smirked, noticing that she didn't even bother to hold her wand to him. "It would be pointless to deny it. My father never really knew what he was doing. My mother was very proficient in love potions…even if she was a squib." Voldemort confided conspirationally, finishing off in a hard tone.

Lily looked confused. "Why have you come?"

"For the baby. For _Harry_." he said the name with disgust.

"No." Lily refused.

"Hand over the baby and I won't kill you." Voldemort sneered.

Lily shook. "You can't have him. I won't let a monster like you take my baby!"

"You forced my hand." Voldemort raised his hand.

Lily froze. "You bastard."

"_Avada Kedavra._" Voldemort waved his wand.

Lily fell to the side. Standing defiantly before Voldemort.

He took the few steps to the cradle, looking at green-eyed, messy-haired baby. He reached down to run a finger down the baby's cheek. As he touched Harry's pudgy face he yelped, pulling his hand back, burned. "That bitch." He muttered glancing at Lily. "One last prank, eh?" He grimaced. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light traveled a short distance before reaching Harry. But instead of the sparkle in his green eyes dying, the light rebounded, hitting Voldemort in the center of his face, on the nose.

With a shriek he felt himself, his consciousness, slip out of his body. He fell up into the sky, watching his body slouch forwards and then burst into dust. With a final scream of anger he disappeared into the night sky.

The emerald-eyed baby cooed and fell asleep, to be found later, by a distraught soon-to-be-incarcerated Sirius Black, and Hagrid, there on Dumbledore's orders.

--

--

--

Harry stood in front of the house. Not just a house, _the_ house. Their house.

Remus stood behind him, respecting his need for a little peace.

Harry slowly walked up the path to the front door, looking from side to side at the overgrown lawn. Underneath the brush he could see small flowers, lilacs, daffodils, marigolds, and such.

He walked up the still solid steps to the wraparound porch. As he moved to place his hand on the door he encountered a slight resistance. It felt like he was pushing through a rubber band, and suddenly it snapped, allowing him to move.

Before he could stop his movement his hand jerked forward, followed by the rest of him. He stumbled through the doorframe, as the door had opened magically.

As he regained his balance he heard Remus laughing lightly behind him. He glared at Remus before dusting himself off.

"Sirius used to do that all the time. The house was never sure of him, being a Black and all, but James had a chat with it. It never became comfortable with him though." Remus laughed again.

"My dad had a _chat _with the _house_?" Harry stared incredulously at him.

"Old family magic, don't ask me to explain, 'cause I can't. All I know is that is has something to do with blood and magic."

"Thank you so much." Harry said sarcastically. "That really clears it up."

Remus laughed at Harry and Harry just rolled his eyes. They walked into the interior together. The house had been restored since that fateful night.

Remus sighed as his looked into the kitchen, slipping back in time to see Lily cooking dinner and Harry in a baby seat on the table. He glanced back at the seventeen year old Harry, still slightly shocked at how similar to James he looked.

Harry wandered into the living room, seeing the same scene Sirius saw, those seventeen years ago, minus the body. As he glanced around the room he noticed a section of the carpet in particular. He noticed it because while everything else was dusty and decaying, that spot was not.

He walked over and pulled the carpet back. Nothing. As he looked over the wood floor he noticed that the section directly beneath the clean carpet was slightly higher than the surrounding floor.

When Remus entered the room after inspecting the kitchen he found Harry lying on the ground, prodding it with his wand and finger.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

But Harry didn't answer. Instead, he kept poking at it. Finally he hit the proper knot of wood with his finger.

A metallic sounding voice filled the room. "Harry James Potter. Son of Lily and James Jacob Potter. You may open without harm to your person."

Harry jumped along with Remus, who had come closer.

The wooden floor/lid popped open and inside was a stone box and cotton bag.

He pulled them both out carefully. Slowly he untied the cotton bag's opening. Without looking he reached in and pulled out a journal, a wizarding magazine and an emerald necklace with a note attached.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is rather strange really. I'm sitting in your room, writing to you, with you staring back at me. You're eyes really are quite remarkable. Well, of course they are, you got them from me._

Harry chuckled weakly. This was his _parents_' stuff.

_We're in hiding. Peter's our secret Secret Keeper. Everyone thinks it's Sirius, but it's not._

_Anyway, the real reason I'm writing this is because James had this feeling…well, he had this feeling that we aren't going to make it. I can sense it too, and even though it's terrifying, I know you'll pull through. And that's what's keeping me going. You. Darling Harry… James and I each decided to include something of our past for you. The necklace was my mother's, the journal, my father's. They both died Christmas of my seventh year…_

_The magazine is an issue worth holding on to. Believe it or not, you're actually royalty. Well, not quite, but the Queen (of England of course) is a blood cousin. I parted from the title, but…I couldn't change my, nor your, blood. This issue actually does a relatively good job describing the reality._

_I must end now, you're calling. Dear Harry, I hope you never have to read this... but if you do, just know that I love you and so does James._

_Lily Evans Potter_

_PS Mr. Padfoot would like to add that he loves Harry like a son and would willingly run away with him and adopt him as his own son._

Harry laughed a watery laugh, trying to refrain from all out tears.

Next, he turned to the stone box. A note was stuck to the top.

_Harry Potter_ was scribbled in a hand much like his own across the front.

Harry broke the seal.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_As your father it is my solemn duty to inform you that if you do not prank the Slytherins I shall personally disown you from your extremely large inheritance._

Remus, reading over his shoulder, commented. "He always was a joker. Never could be serious for long." Remus' smile slipped as he remembered his lately deceased friend. Sirius never passed up the chance for a Sirius/serious pun, no matter how annoying it got. It was expected.

_I'm always updating my gift to you, and the changes might be abrupt, but I think I've got and will get most everything that matters. I'll always love you, Prongslet, and remember to squash the Slytherins in your next Quidditch match, as I'm sure you made the team. Why, just last week you were flying your own mini broom around the house. Mummy was too happy with that…especially after you grabbed her wand…_

Harry laughed at his father's letter, wishing more than ever that he could have met him, or remembered something of his other than his dying moments.

_Love,_

_Prongs, Sr._

Harry placed the letter aside, carefully picking up the stone box, the lid jiggling.

He slowly lifted the lid, peering inside before sighing and placing the lid on the floor, he was all too aware of the probability that James might have left him a prank.

Instead, Harry found a silvery substance flowing around. A pensieve. Although the container was a box, inside was a shallow basin, the size of a CD. Watching the scenes pass by he noticed his mother and father watching him as he slowly walked across the floor, wobbling along. Then he saw a familiar face. A face that he wished he wasn't familiar with. He frowned, looking at Voldemort, realizing that, somehow, James had gotten his last memories into the pesieve.

Harry watched, but did not immerse himself in the memories…that was for later, for another time. No doubt he would find out something to help his search, it was an instinctive presumption, but for some reason he knew. He knew his father, and mother, had returned to help him.



a/n it's over, finally I can say THE END and actually mean it :D and yes, I really do mean it. I'm going back to some stories that I put on hold for this one, and I've got a couple new ideas to work with as well, so just check back every once and a while, 'kay?

Yes I realize that I changed Lily's and James' death scene, but I don't really remember it, and I felt like changing it. So don't bitch about it please.

Reviewers THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!: **ReadingRobyn, Drunk Cow, marauders rox, lilyhermioneevens, crazylily, Lily's Petal** and whoever else ever wrote a review!

**One last important thing!!!** All right, can we make a promise? Because this is _the last_ chapter (really, it is, and there will be no sequel) **EVERYBODY REVIEW!** Please? **This can be the ONLY review you ever gave me**. But please, PLEASE! As a sort of 'goodbye, I kinda liked your story but I don't agree with how you wrote lily in the beginning' or 'I absolutely loved the story, it made me laugh'. You could even copy paste one of these examples I just gave. Please? **A last parting shot?** Thanks again to everyone!


End file.
